


Warding Bonds

by AdareThompson (TalisRuadair)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalisRuadair/pseuds/AdareThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending winter break at his newly inherited home, Grimmauld Place, Harry has an unexpected visitor. When the ancient wards are needed to heal a certain blonde, they are bonded as master and servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprising Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and I do not make a profit.

Harry still blamed himself for the death of his godfather and being in the Noble House of Black didn’t help him cope. It was the winter holidays and because of extenuating circumstances, he found himself once again within the dilapidated walls of the once exquisite London home. He had planned to visit the burrow for the holidays like he had for many years. However, the family had decided to visit Charley in Romania with the growing safety concern of the Burrow. He couldn’t go with Hermione because her family was spending their holiday in Paris like they did almost every year. He chose not to stay at Hogwarts because he just didn’t want to be alone in its abandoned halls. Plus his object of obsession, Draco Malfoy, was going home for the holidays and thus he’d be nothing but bored without watching Draco’s footprints disappearing off the Maurders’ Map.  He wished he could’ve figured out what the other student was up to. He knew that Draco was a Death Eater and had to be doing something to serve his master. A smirk spread across his lips as he approached the library. _Oh what I’d have that ferret do if I were his master instead of Voldemort._ His mind filled with arousing images that forced a husky moan from his throat.

He had accepted a couple of weeks prior to winter break that he was attracted to blokes. It only took a bit of self-introspection before he was able to quickly compare his previous crush of Cho Chang to a boy. She had the body of an adolescent boy after all, and his growing interest in Ginny more than likely had something to do with her tom boyish personality. Since returning to Grimmauld place via floo, he experienced more than one vivid dream of a deliciously nude Draco. He woke up on more than one occasion unsatisfied, which required a morning wank and more thoughts of the Slytherin Prince. He shook his head as he found a very dusty tomb on one of the many shelves. He’d been looking into the ancient wards and magic built within the family home. He was reading over some very interesting details about the blood bonds associated with the wards, when a disturbance in the wards in which he’d already bonded with caught his attention. Someone uninvited was in his kitchen and he ran with his wand out to find out exactly who had interrupted his isolation.

He gasped when he took in the sight before him. Lying on his kitchen floor bleeding profusely was a very pale Draco was gasping for air. Harry looked around before he noticed the familiar hat stacked elf wringing his hands. “Harry Potter sir, he was hurt and called out to Dobby.  Dobby brought him to the only place and person I knew would help him. Please help him Harry Potter sir.”

Harry felt the wards of his home thrum protectively as they absorbed the blood of a Black descendant. The wards could tell that the boy was hurt and could possibly die. They wanted revenge against the person who’d harm someone of their noble line. Harry fell to his knees from the pressure thrust upon him by the powerful magic surging through him. His hands shook as he unbuttoned the blonde’s tattered shirt. He held back a gasp as he noticed the angry red broken skin that crisscrossed across the other boy’s chest. He stared in shock not sure what he could do. He didn’t want the boy before him to die, but he wasn’t a skilled healer and he feared it would take too much time, time that Draco didn’t have, to call one.

The Malfoy heir’s gray eyes popped open before glazing over, “I had no hope. I called to the only one I could think of and asked him to bring me somewhere safe. Help me, please!” He let out a shuddered gasp before coughing up blood.

Harry lost all sense of control as the magic of the home took over. He found himself speaking without knowing what he was saying, “I, Harry Potter, Lord Black will use the ancient magic of your ancestors to heal you, but it comes at a price. You shall serve me and be bonded to me as a servant until the time where you can take your rightful place among your linage. You shall share my magic and submit to my will. You shall bring me hope, comfort, and an heir to this noble line.”

He closed his eyes as the power continued to surge through him and through his palms directly into Draco. He could feel his magic intermixing with the magic of the dying boy. He still wasn’t completely aware of what was happening but soon it was over and the power faded away. He was left with a strong desire to fulfill his every sexual desire with the healed snake, but before giving into those instinctual drives, he turned to the still standing house elf. “Dobby, is Narcissa still at the manor?”

The elf nodded his head, “Yes she is, Harry Potter sir.”

“Is Lucius still in Azkaban?” The elf nodded. “Then this is what I’d like you to do. Please go fetch Narcissa from the manor and bring her back to this ancient home of her linage. I’d appreciate it if you quickly pack everything that you believe she will need first and transport it to the master bedroom. I will call Kreacher to clean it, which I’m sure he will happily oblige since she is of the noble line. Once that is done please transport her directly to that room.”

Dobby nodded with understanding before disappearing with a crack. Harry looked down at the seemingly unconscious blonde. He laid his hand on Draco’s exposed abdomen and felt with the remaining protective magic still in his system that the womb was fully formed. He sighed and quickly willed Draco’s body sterile until Harry was ready for their first child. He figured it was best to wait until a legal bonding ceremony could occur, which wouldn’t happen until after the upcoming war was over and Voldemort was destroyed. He lifted the too light young man in his arms and walked up the stairs toward his bedroom. He was ready to show Draco what it will be like to have him as his master instead of Voldemort.

He lay Draco on the bed and slowly removed his blood incrusted trousers, which were quickly followed by his pants. He let his eyes move up and down the pale skinned body. Draco was far too skinny for his liking. He could only imagine it had something to do with whatever mission Voldemort had given him. He pulled out his wand knowing that he was underage but that the wards would hide his magic from prying eyes. He quickly cast a few cleaning charms before the reviving spell.

Draco’s eyes popped open and seemed to take in Harry. His mouth dropped open in shock before popping it shut. “Where am I? What are you doing here, Potter?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You are in my home and I just saved your life.” He reached down and ran a finger across Draco’s exposed chest all the way down toward his slowly growing member. “Now before I show you how a true master and servant relationship should work, I want you to tell me why you ended up on my kitchen floor in such an unhealthy state.”

Draco’s gray eyes glazed over at Harry’s command, “I was assigned to kill Dumbledore. I tried with a cursed necklace and a bottle of poisoned mead, but the Dark Lord wasn’t happy with my progress. He took me to my bedroom.” He spoke without any emotion and completely detached much like someone under the imperious curse would. “He made me touch him first and told me that I was going to be his knew pet if I failed. He wanted to show me what my life would be like if I didn’t succeed in killing Dumbledore. He started by caressing me and forcing me onto my stomach. He didn’t prepare me before he entered and let my blood act as a lubricant. He casted a stinging hex to make sure I didn’t release. He then pulled out and started to cast slashing hex after slashing hex until my body was marked to his liking. He then ordered me to get dressed and meet him downstairs. I couldn’t stop the tears from the pain as I dressed in my torn clothes. I knew he wanted me to wear the same clothes he’d removed from me. I sat down on my bed and knew I couldn’t face him. I’m too much of a coward. Before I realized what I was doing and that Dobby was no longer our house elf, I called him and he appeared. I asked him to bring me somewhere safe and I guess that’s how I ended up here.”

His eyes unglazed and he stared at Harry with disdain, “What are you going to do with me, Potter?”

“Ah so you’ve been working on a mission to kill Dumbledore, have you?”

The gray eyes widened, “How do you know anything about that?”

The messy haired wizard smirked, “You just told me.”

He crossed his arms, “Now why would I do that.” He looked down and flushed, “What am I doing naked?”

“You will undress me slowly and kiss every bit of my exposed flesh as you do so.”

The nude wizard stood up and mumbled, “Yes master.” His eyes were once again glazed as he submitted to Harry’s command. While Harry enjoyed his servant’s ministrations, he called Kreacher.

“The filthy half-blood called Kreacher?”

Harry moaned with pleasure as Draco kissed down his now bare chest before answering his mumbling house elf, “Yes I did. I’d like you to prepare your mistresses bedroom for a new one. I have already requested the wards to prevent her from leaving the room, but I’d prefer you to make sure the room is presentable for such a regale guest. She will be staying here for a while and when I return to Hogwarts I will request that you remain here with her. I’m sure you will be pleased as she is of the noble Black line.”

The elf continued to mumble under his breath before disappearing from the room. At that point Draco was staring to undo Harry’s denims. The pureblood’s delicate fingers followed down as he also removed Harry’s pants. His overly hard member was freed and he stared at the still too skinny boy as he kissed around it, “Draco, I want you to stand up and regain awareness while remembering everything you just did.”

The gray eyes cleared as his face flushed, “Have you cast the Imperious on me?”

Harry brushed his fingers along the side of Draco’s face, “No, but I did save your life by accessing ancient wards and you are now bonded to me as my servant. You automatically obey my command. Now I’m going to ask you something. I want you to remain aware and answer it anyway. Do you prefer blokes are birds?”

Draco flushed and looked away, “Blokes.”

The bespectacled wizard moved his face back and made eye contact, “I understand that Voldemort raped you. I want you Draco, but I don’t want you the way he took you. Will you willing give yourself to me?”

He rolled his eyes and bit out, “Do I really have a choice, Potter?”

The green eyed boy smiled, “I guess not, but this is my first experience so you’ll need to walk me through it. I know that I want you to submit to me, so I’ll have the control. What do I need to do to make sure you’re prepared for my wand?”

“There are spells one can use, but I doubt you’d want to learn how to cast them when you’re already that excited. The other option requires you to stretch me with your fingers first and some lubricant.”

Harry nodded, “I want to watch your face so I think I want you on your back. Lie down on the bed for me.” He pulled out his wand and quickly summoned his KY, “I guess it’s a good thing that I do rather like my morning wank, but now I can use this to shag you senseless.” He thought for a moment while kneeling on the bed, “How many partners have you had?”

Draco looked away, “Willing or unwilling?”

Something dropped in the pit of Harry’s stomach at his little dragon’s question. He really hoped what he was thinking was correct, “How many partners have you willingly had?”

He flushed and looked away, “I wasn’t willing for any of them, Potter. News got around that I was gay and the perverted Death Eater’s took advantage of it with my father in Azkaban.”

“Did any of them prepare you?”

Draco nodded, “Avery was a bit nicer than the others. He took it upon himself to educate me in how pleasurable handing my control over to another person can be. He made sure I came many times before he let go, but I still felt dirty afterward because he still tied me up to teach me that lesson. I couldn’t have fought back if I wanted to.”

“Did you want to fight back or did you enjoy submitting?” A feral grin split Harry’s face.

“The man was old enough to be my father. It was gross, Potter. How would you like it if one of your father’s friends decided to teach you the pleasure of submitting?” Tears welled up in Draco’s eyes as he closed them tight and harshly rubbed them away.

“Well I’m younger than you by a bit less than a month. I’ll make sure you enjoy submitting to me, my little dragon, but I want you to maintain awareness and your will during these acts. You will do what I command but I want you to be able to tell me how you feel. If something hurts or you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. I order you to tell me. If something feels really good, you must tell me. If I ask you to beg, I want you to hold out until you cannot any longer. I want you to really enjoy this, so I order you not to come until I tell you to. Don’t worry about that order because since it’s a direct one your body will take care of it for you.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “I don’t think you realize just how sexy you are. Just telling me that makes me want you in me without preparation. I feel like everything I’ve done requires punishment.”

“Yes well I might punish you later but consummating our bond should be a bit more pleasurable. I’m sure I can think of some perfect punishments later.” He climbed upon Draco’s prone body and began to kiss him. He slipped in his tongue and aimed for the roof of his mouth. He shuddered as Draco moaned and he broke free, “I want you to beg Draco.”

“Please Harry,” Draco’s eyes were closed and his head moved back and forth.

Harry purred, “Please what Draco?”

“I want you in me.”

“Do you want me to shag you like a dirty slag?”

“Harry please just give me release. I want to feel it without disgust, pain, or self-loathing. Please make me feel like a whole wizard again.”

“Of course I will love. Just know that as soon as I get you into my bed I will not let you go.” Harry wandlessly summoned the lube into one of his hands while summoning a lust potion in the other. “Remember you will not come until I tell you no matter how many time I do in the process.” He chugged the lust potion knowing it will give him stamina and multiple orgasms. He turned away from the wiggling boy for a moment, “Dobby.”

“You called Harry Potter, sir?”

“I would like you to make sure that Narcissa has something to eat. You may escort her to the kitchen and feel free to let her know that her son is safe and that she will see him tomorrow. He’s a bit preoccupied at the moment. The wards are not keyed into her so she will not be able to leave the house by any means. Actually, wait a moment.” He turned to face Draco, “You will wait for me and think about everything you want me to do to you, but I don’t want you to release.”

“Yes master.”

Harry nodded and quickly spelled on some robes. He walked out of the room to quickly discuss the situation with Narcissa with hope of preventing any possible issues. His body started to thrum as the lust potion kicked in. He walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and opened the door. He found Narcissa sitting on the bed with her shoulders slumped, “Mrs. Malfoy, I want you to know that you’re safe. You husband is currently safe in Azkaban and your son is currently safe in my bed. I have healed him and saved his life using the ancient wards of this home, which as presented a life bond. I will protect him, but he will remain at my side. I wanted to let you know that Kreacher and Dobby will both attend to your needs over the break. You will not leave this home or attempt to contact any Death Eaters. If you do this, I cannot guarantee the survival of your son.”

She looked at him with a haughty glare, “When can I see my son?”

He nodded, “You shall see him tomorrow, as he is currently…preoccupied. The wards made him a bearer when saving his life and making me his master. He is responsible for the continuation of the lines. Don’t worry I don’t plan on having him with child until after this war is over. I fear that I really couldn’t have him in such a state because I’ll want him at my side while I take out Voldemort.”

“He’s gaining power you know. What happens when my husband’s no longer safe in Azkaban?”

“I’ll make sure he too is safe, however I will require him to follow my orders as well. I don’t want him running back to the Dark Lord in hopes to regain favor by turning me in. I must leave you now. I don’t wish to torture your son any longer.” He waved his hand as he left the room, “He’ll be down for breakfast and I’m sure he’ll be starving.”

He returned to his room to find Draco panting. His head was moving back and forth as he gripped the sheets tightly in his clinched hands. He was making moaning and keening noises that made Harry growl. He approached the bed and grabbed the lube, squeezed it in his hand, and coated his fingers. He rubbed spot below Draco’s bollocks and gently onto his awaiting entrance before sticking a digit in. He moved it in and out for a bit before adding a second finger, which cause more moans to sound in the room. Harry looked up and took in the beauty of Draco’s pleasure filled face, “You like my fingers in you, don’t you?”

“I do Harry. I like it when you’re in me.”

Harry felt his already hard member harden more as he shoved a third digit in followed by a forth. He moved in and out and made sure that Draco was fully stretched before he pulled out and fully lathered his engorged penis. He pressed in slowly as Draco continued to make the best noises. He waited a moment to make sure that Draco wasn’t in any pain before he started rocking. It didn’t take long before his virgin body released the first time. He shuddered as he continued to move.

He had lost count of how many orgasms he’d had when Draco started begging, “Harry please let me come.”

Harry looked at Draco’s untouched member and noticed just how large it was. It was overly swollen and had to be painful for his companion. He whispered, “Will you suck my cock until this lust potion wears off if I let you release?”

“Yes, please Harry I need to come.”

A smile spread across Harry’s face as another orgasm rocked his body, “In a moment love. I will give you release in a moment.” He felt the buildup start back up and he just couldn’t remove himself from Draco’s perfect body. It only took a few more strokes and he was once again filling his dragon’s overfilled cavern for the final time that night. He pulled out event though his member was still quite hard. He positioned his mouth over Draco’s abused member, “You will not come until you feel the third tap on your thigh.” He didn’t look up for a response because he knew that Draco’s body would just simply respond. He took the member into his hand and dropped down onto it and sucked as he came back up. He dropped down a second time and tapped once on Draco’s thigh before sucking and coming back up. He dropped down a third time and tapped a second time on Draco’s thigh before repeating the previous process. He dropped down a final time and tapped.

Harry swallowed stream after stream of hot liquid as Draco screamed. It was a good ten minutes before it stopped and Draco’s flaccid member fell out of his mouth, but Draco continued to pant. Harry quickly cast a few cleaning charms before lying next to a still gasping Draco. “Did you enjoy that?”

“I did Harry and I’m proud to call you master. So, are you ready for me to return the favor until the potion wares off?”

Harry sighed, “It’s already worn off. Apparently three hours have already passed since I took it.” He looked at Draco’s predominate ribs. “Why are you so skinny?”

Draco looked away, “I haven’t had much of an appetite with the Dark Lord threatening my life and the life of my family if I don’t do what he wants.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s left forearm where the skull and snake tattoo still resided, “I’m your master now Draco and you will regain your appetite. I don’t want you this thin or sickly looking. When we return to Hogwarts for Spring Term, you will do your homework and you will move into Gryffindor Tower. You will sleep in my bed and you will please me whenever I need it and I will please you whenever I see fit. Now to take care of removing any traces of your old master,” he sighed for a moment. “I guess I’ll have to do the same with your father.” He looked up and noticed Draco’s brow furrowing, “Now that the sex is over and the bond is complete, you will not speak unless I ask you a direct question. When we return to school I expect you to read as diligently as Hermione and raise your hand to answer any questions that are asked that you know. I don’t want you to speak to anyone else in the class unless you have to work with them as your partner. However in any classes that you and I share, we will be partners and any classes that you share with Hermione that I am not present for she will be your partner. Understand?”

“Yes master.” Draco whispered.

“Good.” Harry looked down at the mark and pressed his hand to it. He pulled in the wards, which now easily bent to his will and centered their power on removing the mark that marred his servant’s perfect porcelain skin. He lifted his hand and smiled as the branding transformed into a red phoenix holding a snake in its talons. He touched his wand to the tattoo and felt a desire to go to Draco. “If you need my presence at any time, you will press this tattoo. Even your finger will activate it and I will be at your side. I will be there to protect you and make sure that no one touches what’s mine.”

Draco nodded, “Now we need to get dressed and head down to the kitchen. I want you to eat until your stomach cannot hold anymore. Then we’ll take a bath and I will sooth your aching body before we go to bed. I expect you to sleep nude at all times. I will do the same that way we can use each other’s body heat. Plus I want to feel your heart beat next to me. If your mother’s down there when we get there, I give you permission to speak freely with her.” Harry dressed himself and then quickly spelled clothing on Draco before picking him up and carrying him down to the kitchen.

Narcissa was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looked up at their entrance and gasped, “Why are you carrying my son?”

“I’m sure he’s a bit sore and I’d rather lessen his pain.” He placed cushioning charms on the chair before setting Draco down. He turned to him and kissed him on the cheek before moving around the kitchen. He was delighted to see still warm stew on the stove. He turned around to see Narcissa and Draco whispering between on another, “How long ago was dinner?”

She looked up, “About an hour or so. The elves returned to Hogwarts upon my request. I promised to call Kreacher should I need anything.”

He nodded as he filled two bowls with stew and grabbed a couple of rolls. He walked over to the table and set down a bowl before Draco, “Remember what I told you about eating. I want to make sure you’re healthy Draco. You will need to remain strong to remain at my side and now that I have you, I don’t plan on ever letting you go.” He looked into those gray eyes and noticed a question, “What is it that you wish to ask?”

“What if you grow tired of me when you want children and I’m not able to give you any?”

He bent down and kissed Draco’s cheek before whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry the wards took care of that when they healed you. When I’m ready you will have my children.”

His eyes widened and he nodded before digging into his stew. When they were both done eating, Harry carried him up to the bathroom where he ran a very warm bath. The baths had been enchanted to be the size of the prefects’ bathroom at Hogwarts. He selected the scent of vanilla and mint, which reminded him of Draco. He slowly undressed his charge and placed him in the tub before joining him. They snogged and washed for a bit before Harry decided it was time for them to go to bed. They climbed into the bed still nude from the bath and Harry spooned Draco. “You may speak your mind up until I fall asleep.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Harry hummed near Draco’s ear, “Because I’ve been obsessed with you all year. I’ve been dreaming about you long before you showed up on my kitchen floor. When you did show up I couldn’t let the opportunity to pass and the wards wouldn’t allow a descendant to die, so they made sure that I’d save you and gave me power over you. I do enjoy when you submit to me. You are the perfect way for me to relieve stress and you’ll learn respect for house elves because you’ll be mine until we’re married and you’re pregnant with our first child. At that point the submissive compulsions will drop away but you’ll also be stuck with me forever.”

Draco turned around and cuddled into Harry’s chest, “That sounds nice. I think I like the idea of that.”

Harry rocked his hips toward Draco, “You know what sounds great right now?”

Draco hummed, “That does feel good.”


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

The rest of the winter holiday passed with a wonderful Christmas dinner and exchanging of gifts. Narcissa seemed to enjoy the time with her son away from the manor and Harry explained that would like her to remain in the Black house until the end of the war. She seemed to agree that it was for the best she remain hidden, as she could see what the Dark Lord’s threat was doing to her son. It was the morning before their return to Hogwarts when Harry rolled over to find a hard member pressing into his back. He smiled and though it was time to test what commanding someone who’s taking the dominate position feels like. He wanted to feel Draco in him but he still wanted to torture his new servant.

He summoned the lube, “Draco we’re going to try something new this morning. I know that you’ve had people in you before, but have you ever buggered anyone else?” Draco shook his head no and Harry chuckled, “You will today. I want you to prepare me and then take me from behind. You are not allowed to come until you’ve made me come three times. Do you think you can follow orders like a good servant?”

Draco growled, “Yes master. I will happily follow your orders.”

Harry lay there on the bed wondering what the experience would feel like. He was ready to submit to his lover, but he enjoyed the feeling of still having power over him. He loved the knowledge that Draco would follow his every command, which made protecting him in the future easier. He knew that Draco would not fight him when he orders him to return to Grimmauld place until he fetches him will keep him out of danger. He felt the delicious feeling of Draco’s fingers moving in and out of him. “Oh and Draco I want you to remain silent during this experience. If you so much as moan in pleasure, I will punish you.” He knew that Draco silence will make it take longer for him to release and thus cause the boy to work harder toward it.

Harry was in complete bliss when Draco finally released with a shuddered moan. Harry smiled knowing that Draco had unintentionally broken his command. Since he had worded it as an if-then it didn’t prevent Draco from breaking it. Harry smiled, “You just moaned. You know what that means?”

Draco rolled onto his side with wide eyes, “I’m sorry master.”

Harry pulled the still too thin wizard into a spooning embrace and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “When we get back to Hogwarts we will have Dobby move your trunk into my dorm room. I think I’ll have you cast an undetectable extension charm on my trunk, so we can keep yours hidden inside mine. Then we’re going the headmaster’s office and you’re going to confess everything that you’ve done. After we have dinner together in the kitchens, you will accompany me to my bed. Once all of the proper wards are up around my bed, you will then receive your punishment.” He felt his rod thicken again at the thought of what he would do to his lover in a few hours. He pressed his growing problem against the pert behind before him and hissed, “What kind of punishment do you think you deserve?”

The pale wizard shuddered, “Whatever you deem appropriate master.”

“Well, we need to get up and get ready. I’d love to feel your warm heat encasing me, but I think I can wait until we get into the shower. Soap does make a wonderful slippery mess, doesn’t it?” He climbed out of the bed and pulled the other wizard up with him. “Are you sore or do you think you could go another round?”

The blonde’s eyes widened for a moment and he gulped, “I’m not sore master.”

“Good. We should probably cast some silencing charms because you’re going to scream until you lose your voice. I cannot wait until I have you lathered in soap and my tongue and teeth all over your body.” He pulled him toward the bathroom door and shut it behind them quickly. He pulled out his wand and cast quite a few charms at the door and walls. He turned on the water to an almost scalding temperature, but he loved his showers hot. Plus he loved the way Draco looked flushed from the excessive heat. He pushed his servant toward the scalding water, “Now, I expect your body to be even more sensitive to my touch. Just a light bush will be as if I’m sucking your cock with an ice cube in my gob. I will maintain control, so once again you’re not allowed to release until I say. Do you understand?”

The blonde’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, “I submitted fully to you master.” Water streamed down his hair and a delicious bead of water dripped down his sculpted abs.

“Also, I don’t want you to hold back. I wasn’t joking when I said that you’d lose your voice.

* * *

 

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over Draco before using the floo network back to Hogwarts. His stomach erupted in butterflies with what was about to happen. He was about to ensure Draco’s safety and cement in the Order’s eyes that his little snake was innocent. He pulled the now invisible boy into his arms as he grabbed a handful of powder. He threw it down and spoke clearly, “Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts.”

He stumbled out of the fireplace with his arms still wrapped around the cloaked Draco. He quickly looked around the office and found Dumbledore sitting behind his intimidating desk. His green eyes traveled to the still shriveled and blackened hand. He couldn’t help but wonder if it looked worse since the last time he saw it. He cleared his throat, “Headmaster, I do believe I have something to discuss with you. You see while I was attending to things in my home, I was visited by someone peculiar. Long story short, I’ve acquired a servant and must request that my servant remain with me at all times. Will you agree to such an arrangement? You see he’s bonded to me and prolonged time apart will leave him in unwarranted pain.”

The headmaster’s blue eyes twinkled, “You’ve stumbled upon some ancient magic, haven’t you? Don’t tell me that the previously dismantled wards of number 12 have been restored by the young lord.”

Harry nodded still holding his love’s back against his chest, “They have and they joined with a life debt. I will introduce you to my bonded and he has some information to share with you, but first you must promise me that you will not allow any harm to come to him. You will not allow this knowledge to get to anyone who may use it against me or him.”

The elder wizard held his palms up in surrender, “I promise I won’t do anything that will harm you or you’re servant.”

“Good,” he pulled the cloak off of Draco and pulled the now visible blonde chest against chest and whispered, “I want you to tell him everything pertaining to the mission Voldemort gave you. That includes your attempts as well as you’re master plan.” He lovingly kissed the other boy’s forehead before letting him go.

Draco paled as he recounted the long story that placed him in the precarious position, which led to him fully surrendering his will to his former enemy. He spoke of the Imperious he had on Rosmerta, the cursed necklace that caused Katy Bell such harm, and even mentioned a bottle of poisoned mead that Slughorn had ordered as a gift. He was shaking and in tears before he finished his long story.

Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk. He pulled the distraught wizard into his arms and allowed the blonde to hide his red face in his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair as his other hand moved up and down the blonde’s back in comfort. He stared at the real life form of the man he found on his first chocolate frog card, “So, what are we going to do about this? He’s not going to go through with that plan because I cannot stand the idea of seeing him any sicklier than he’s been all year. Don’t even think that I will allow him out of my sight for long periods of time. There is no chance of me even offering him up as a spy. He would’ve died if I hadn’t stepped in and I don’t ever want to see him in a state like that ever again.”

Dumbledore ran the pointer finger of his good hand across his desk, “There are things you still must learn Harry. Things that will help you fulfill the prophecy and rid the world of Tom Riddle. You can’t allow this thing with Malfoy to distract you.”

He shook his head in disbelief, “The man who’s spent all his time preaching about the power of love has the audacity to tell me that I cannot allow myself the distraction. Draco is not a dark wizard, he has not killed, his soul isn’t tainted, and I will never allow it to become that way.”

“That is all fine and dandy, but I don’t want him present while we’re having our meetings. I suggest you leave him in the hands of his godfather during those times,” A smile painted the old man’s features.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I don’t know if Draco would like that. I overheard a conversation between the two of them before the holiday. Draco blatantly stated that he didn’t trust Snape because he was more than likely trying to take his glory.” He sighed as memories of the spy making contact with the Order when Harry gave him the code about Padfoot. Of course it hadn’t saved the life of his godfather, but hadn’t Snape already done enough things in the past to protect Harry? “Why don’t you get the greasy git up here then? I’d like to set a few ground rules with him.”

Harry concentrated on the calming form of his lover while he awaited the arrival of another guest. He noticed Draco’s breathing had slowed and he could tell the wizard in his lap was asleep. He turned and placed a few kisses on the other boy’s cheek. His heart warmed and he felt the overwhelming desire to protect the beauty in his arms. He would never allow anyone to hurt Draco again. Sure Harry threatened to punish him, but he knew his punishments would always be in the form of kinky sexual exploits. He would never do anything that would hurt, demoralize, or humiliate his former bully. He needed his love strong enough to one day carry his children. He needed him happy to help properly raise said children and he needed him healthy enough to remain by his side for the rest of his life.

Snape’s sneering voice brought Harry out of his deep thoughts and the comfortable cocoon of having Draco so close to him brought, “A bit early in the spring term to find yourself in trouble don’t you think, Potter?”

“I’m not in trouble, but I might find myself in a bit of trouble the longer I keep your godson in my lap curled up in such a delicious manner.”

The Defense Professor’s eyebrow rose, “What, may I ask, is my godson doing in your lap?”

“He’s mine to protect, love, and cherish. He should be in my lap when he’s so disheveled after admitting to his involvement in Katie Bell’s hospitalization. I do believe that Dumbledore wanted to discuss something about you keeping an eye on my servant while he and I meet privately regarding certain snake infestation issues. However, before I even entertain the idea of leaving you alone with my most prized possession, I want to make sure certain ground rules are laid out. You are not to harm him in anyway. You are not to attempt to seduce him or do anything else those foul loathsome Death Eaters have done to him in the past. I believe none of them used the art of seduction and just took what they wanted from him.”

Snape stood there with his mouth wide open causing Harry to chuckle as he stood up with Draco wrapped around him still asleep. He chucked as he walked past the shocked professor, “You might want to close that. You don’t want to catch flies.” Once he was hidden behind the door, he pulled out his cloak and covered the both of them for their trip to the kitchens. He understood that Draco was tired but he still needed to put on some weight. Harry wouldn’t be satisfied until the still visible ribs were hidden by well-toned muscle.

* * *

 

It was still somewhat early when they returned to Harry’s dorm room. Draco was holding onto his shoulder while hidden under the invisibility cloak as they approached the Gryffindor entrance. He quickly mumbled the password before ascending the stairs. Some of the other students had returned but many others wouldn’t until the weekend, which was approaching in a couple more days. Harry removed the cloak from Draco when he realized that his dorm mates had yet to return from break. He flicked his wand at the door and locked and warded it before turning toward Draco. “You’ve been such a good boy and you even ate all your dinner; however I cannot forget you disobeying me this morning. I want to set something straight with you right now. Whenever I allow you to shag me by putting your delicious manhood in my bum then you must remain silent. If you make any noise during the process, I get to enact any form of sexual punishment I desire. Tell me Draco, do you like pain?”

The blonde shook his head and whimpered, “No, I don’t like pain.”

“Do you think it would be fair of me to punish you with pain?”

The blond gulped, “I disobeyed you master, I deserve punishment.”

“Well spoken.” He reached up and ran his fingers across the silky skin of the Slytherin’s cheek. “Tell me Draco, Have you ever heard of a Prince Albert?” The blonde shook his head no causing Harry to smirk, “You see muggles will do strange things at times. Some have been known to pierce the head of their circumcised penis. It tends to make it more sensitive. Do you think a piercing like that would be adequate punishment, Draco?”

“Yes master. You have every right to mark me in any way you see fit.”

“There’s one problem with that punishment Draco.” He reached down and popped the button off the blonde’s trousers and quickly exposed the already hardened member. He hissed, “You’ve never been circumcised. I fear we’ll have to remedy that first. However, I hear that such a thing in adolescence can be quite painful.” He pushed the blond to his bed, “I think I’ll have to gag you in case the numbing ointment wears off in the middle of it.” He watched as the blonde visibly paled. He flicked his wand and soon Draco was spread eagle and cuffed to the headboard of the bed. Harry took the now flaccid member in his hand and quickly performed the task. He had found the proper healing spells and soon the foreskin was vanished and the wound completely healed. He grinned, “Now I don’t think that was punishment enough.” He removed the gag, “Whenever I take you Draco, which is more often than not. I don’t want you to hold anything in. I enjoy hearing the yummy noises you make. Also, I don’t want you hurt, so if anything I do causes pain or discomfort please tell me.”

The blond simply nodded before lying back. Harry spread the blonde’s legs and bent his knees so he could have proper access to his waiting pucker. He poured lube on his hands as he prepared his already writing mate. Once he managed to fit his whole hand in the properly stretched hole, he cast a quick enlarging spell that made his thickness the same as his wrist and added three more inches to the length. He didn’t even warn Draco as he slammed his oversized tool into him.

Draco screamed before panting, “Please move.”

Harry pulled the entire way out before slamming back in enjoying the delicious groans the wanton body below him was making. He continued with the same plan but increased the pace. He could fell the tightness in his balls as he reached his first climax. He pulled out and smacked Draco on the ass, “You were such a bad boy ignoring my command this morning. Do you deserve to come?”

He whimpered and stuck out his bottom lip, “I’ve been naughty but please let me. It hurts and you said you don’t like me in pain.”

“Will you suck Snape’s cock if I let you come?” 

“It really does hurt master, but I could never do that with my godfather. Please I’ll do anything else but that. Do you want me to give you a rim job? I’ll bugger you with my tongue.”

Harry felt his wand thicken at that idea, “Have you ever done that before?” He began rolling Draco’s stones between his fingers as they rested on his palm.

“Rodolphus had me under the Imperious once and taught me how,” Draco looked away.

The comment made Harry growl. He wanted some of Draco’s firsts but every one of them seemed to have been snatched away from one Death Eater or another. “Draco, I want you to remember the skills you’ve obtained from those experiences, but I don’t want you to remember the events. I want you to forget shagging anyone else but me. I was your first and it was done in the most gentile of manners. I cherished everything about you and loved your body in the way that I love you. Your first time was every way it should be between two lovers.”

“Yes master, it was only ever you. Please master let me come,” Tears started forming in his eyes as he pleased for the release he desperately desired. Harry kicked the legs down as he straddled the still restrained wizard. He rocked his still slick member against the over weighty one belonging to his snake. He continued to rock until he felt close and Draco’s whimpers picked up into sobs and declarations to never disobey his master again and pleading to let him have his release.

Harry felt he was about to come a second time when he sucked on Draco’s earlobe before whispering, “Come.”

Draco shuddered as Harry continued to rock. The hot sprits on his stomach were enough to send Harry over a second time. He quickly banished the liquid before it became a sticky substance. He pulled him and a rather spent Draco under the covers and ran his fingers all over the other’s body. “I say that we abstain from sexual acts starting Monday. I want to see how long you can go without any stimulation before you beg me to take you on the floor of the second floor girls’ toilets while Moaning Myrtle watches. Hmm maybe you’d prefer the chamber of secrets next to the skeletal remains of the basilisk. I think I would enjoy defiling that chamber by having you ride me as we stare at the snake statue of Slytherin.”

Harry waited for Draco’s response but quickly realized the other boy had fallen asleep. It wasn’t that long before the boy who lived drifted off into dreams of depraved acts between him and his albino dragon in the chamber of secrets. 


	3. Shielding the Mind

Harry awoke the next morning with the ever delicious feeling of Draco cuddled against him. He ran his fingers down the silky pale skin and soon found himself kissing the exposed chest he was cuddled against. His hands ghosted over every inch until he reached the hardened staff between his lover’s legs. He groaned as he ran his thumb along the newly exposed and sensitive head. Draco moaned as Harry grasped it firmly in his hand and started attacking the exposed neck. He nibbled, sucked, and licked before whispering, “Draco what do you want your master to do to you?”

Draco just rolled onto his back and moaned as Harry continued with his ministrations. Harry removed his hand from the over stiffening length and concentrated on relaxing the blonde’s tightening muscles, which elicited more delightful noises from the angel in his bed. As his own membered thickened as he groaned, “Tell me what you want.”

The Slytherin’s eyes remained closed and continued to make incoherent noises. Harry felt a bit of anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach since the boy continued to remain unresponsive to his requests. He reached down to the little pink pucker he enjoyed more than anything else. He pressed his thumb against it without any lube, hoping the pressure would awaken his love. When that still had no effect, he stuck two fingers in there and noticed a growing resistance. He pulled them out and looked at his servant. Why wasn’t he waking and why was he sweating? He quickly cleaned his hands and touched Draco’s forehead and noticed that the young man was burning up. Something twisted in his gut as he realized that his dragon was sick. He jumped out of bed and quickly spelled clothing over the two of them before lifting the still too light boy in his arms and made his way to the infirmary.

The older nurse quickly ran diagnostics over him as soon as Harry laid him in the bed. She clicked her tongue and shook her head, “I see the young Malfoy has recently developed incubation chambers, but there’s a barrier preventing the magic from solidifying. It usually takes a week before the unique magic that allows for male pregnancy to stabilize. This barrier needs to be removed or his health will continue to deteriorate. Of course while the barrier is removed you will not want to participate in specific acts if you’re trying to prevent pregnancy.”

Harry nodded in understanding and placed his hand on Draco’s abdomen and quickly removed the barrier.  He turned back toward Madam Pomfrey, “How much longer will he be unconscious?”

She handed him a blue, a purple, and a green potion, “Have him drink these. One’s for magical backlash, one’s a pain potion for the cramps and the last one is a fever reducer. He may leave with you as soon as he awakens, but you will need to keep him close to you for the next 24 hours while your magic stabilizes within him.”

The nurse left as Harry poured each potion down the blonde’s throat. He ran his fingers through the soft locks as he waited for Draco to awaken. He climbed into the bed and pulled the blonde to his chest before closing his eyes and falling into blissful sleep.

* * *

 

Harry groaned as he felt someone moving against him and he felt the delicious friction. Soon his mind was bombarded with the events of the morning and his eyes popped open, “Draco, we should go back to the dormitory.”

The blonde’s eyes locked with his, “Why were we in the hospital wing?”

Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, “I wasn’t aware that certain transformations that occurred when I healed you needed to solidify before any preventative barriers could be erected.” He looked up and smiled, “I cannot restore the barrier for a week so I guess you’ll have to practice your silence.” He stood up and pulled the blonde from the bed before running back to the tower. He spoke the password, rushed up the stairs to the dormitory and started attacking the shocked blonde with hot passionate kisses once the door shut. He broke away, “What do you want me to do to you Draco?”

The other wizard blushed, “I want you to ride me like you did last night.”

The green eyed wizard shook his head, “It’s too dangerous to impregnate you right now, so you need to lie down.” He quickly removed the clothes from his Adonis and took the mast in his hand while casting preparation and stretching spells on himself after vanishing his clothes. He quickly plunged down while facing his love. The look of pleasure and shock on his face did stuff to Harry’s insides.

He placed his hands on Draco’s chest for leverage as he quickened his pace and noticed the pale blonde had his eyes closed in pleasure but kept silent. “Draco, I want you to only be silent when you have control, and since I’m the one controlling this situation, I want you to let those yummy noises out.”

“Harry you feel so good. May I stroke you?”

The man continued to pull all the way up before plunging back down. He was enjoying the pressure against his prostrate and realized that he might just leave the barrier off Draco as an excuse to have him in him. “Yes I want you to make me come and as soon as I start clamping around you in bliss I want you to release.”

* * *

 

After enjoying two meals in the kitchen, the two found themselves on the sixth floor. Harry pushed him against the wall, “We’re going to go into the Room of Requirement and I request that you teach me Occlumency. I understand that Bellatrix taught you, but did she also happen to teach you Legilimency as well?”

The blond shook his head no, “I taught myself how to look into other’s minds. I knew I’d need it to keep myself from being discovered.”

They quickly fell through the door that appeared. The room was that of a dungeon with manacles attached to the wall and other torture tools. Harry looked around and laughed, “Apparently someone wanted to be tortured or did you want to torture me?”

“No, it’s nothing like that, I promise. I think it was because I was thinking about what it was like to learn Occlumency from Bella. It was torture, as she skipped through my mind before I was able to fully close off my mind. She’s the one that discovered my preference toward the male persuasion and informed all of the likeminded Death Eaters.”

All amusement fell from Harrys face, “That’s horrible. I hate your aunt. The next time I meet her face to face; don’t think I won’t kill the bitch.”

Draco chuckled, “I think you’ll have to take a number. I’m pretty sure that Neville might be a bit ahead of you on that one. She’s the one responsible for his parents’ current state.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “That’s a sensitive subject for him. You will never mention that in his presence, understand?”

“Yes, master,” he bowed his head and his shoulders slumped in shame. “Are you ready to learn how to shield your mind?”

“Yeah,” he pushed his black rimmed glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat. “Snape gave me lessons last year but that didn’t really turn out that well.”

Draco seemed to ignore the comment before moving onto the lesson, “I think today we’ll start with constructing shields. I’m not ready to test them yet. The first thing one must do is determine their element. Once the element that best represents the individual’s magical core is discovered, then one should construct the walls out of it. There’s more than one reason why I’m known as the ‘Ice Prince’ in Slytherin. As you can imagine my walls are made of ice.” He stopped and just stared at Harry for a bit before proclaiming, “You’re fire.”

They spent quite a bit of time working on mental walls before Harry grew tired of the exercise. He ushered the blonde out of the room before making a demand of him in the hallway. “I want you to bring me to the room you’ve been spending so much time in up until the winter holiday.”

Draco nodded and paced three times before the wall before having Harry follow him into a room littered with junk. Old beds, broom sticks, statues that were damaged were littered among many other items. The room seemed to be a place where all lost or hidden items were placed since the founding of Hogwarts. Draco pulled him toward an object covered with a sheet, “This is the vanishing cabinet I was trying to mend to create a passageway between here and a store in Knockturn Alley.” He tilted his head back and forth, “Do you think we should destroy it?”

Harry shook his head, “I believe that Dumbledore has a plan for it. I’m not sure what that is yet but we should probably leave it alone for now.” He looked away from the cabinet when he felt his scar twinge. It hadn’t filled with pain since the fake vision Voldemort sent him the summer before, which had led to Sirius death and Lucius’ incarceration. Harry looked around trying to determine what may have been causing him to react in such a way. He remembered Dumbledore showing him the memories of the house elf where Voldemort stole things from a woman, a locket and a cup, before killing her. The locket was rumored to belong to Slytherin and the cup was Hufflepuff’s. The ring was cursed and so was the diary, but what was Voldemort’s link to these objects and did they somehow explain how one cannot live while the other survives? He noticed a tarnished crown like thing sitting upon a wigged marble bust. As he concentrated on the item, his scar burned more as if Voldemort were in the room with him. How was that possible? Was it another item placed in hiding? The diary was in Lucius’ care, the ring was found at the house of Gaunt, why wouldn’t Voldemort hide something in Hogwarts. He felt like Harry did when it came to the place, Hogwarts was home.

“What’s the matter?” Draco’s voice stopped his thought processes.

Harry didn’t answer but lifted the item from the wig and felt something dark from it. He turned to Draco, “I think we need to visit Dumbledore once again.” Draco remained silent as he followed Harry out of the room and Harry continued to stare at the item in his hand, “ _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.’_ You don’t think that this thing belonged to Ravenclaw, do you?”

“The engraving does seem to fit the mentality of the Ravenclaw house,” Draco mused.

Harry whispered the password to the gargoyles hoping the headmaster hadn’t changed it and he was fortunate enough to find it remained the same since the last time he’d visited. He felt Draco stiffen beside him as the stairs moved upward toward the door. Harry knocked quickly before entering the room where he found both Dumbledore and Snape in a heated discussion but they went silent as the door opened. Harry shut the door and nodded toward Snape giving Draco permission to speak with his godfather as he approached Dumbledore, “I found this in the castle and it seemed to call out to me. You know by the inscribing, I cannot help but wonder if it once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.”

“Ravenclaw’s lost diadem?” Snape gasped as he approached the item but backed away before touching it, “That item has the same traces of dark magic on it as that bloody ring. What are you keeping from me, Dumbledore?”

“I have my suspicions, however they cannot be confirmed until we have the true memory from Slughorn and Harry’s still working on obtaining that.” He looked through his half-moon spectacles at the object before him before he turned back toward the professor, “Do please hand me the sword of Gryffindor.” The item let out a horrible screech as the basilisk venom imbued sword was stabbed into its stone.

Harry’s scar burned as the diadem wept black goop, “That’s a third items we’ve destroyed, but you still have no idea what a horcrux is?”

Snape’s black eyes snapped up as Draco’s eyes widened and they both muttered, “horcrux,” at the same time. Snape sneered, “Are you telling me that the Dark Lord has done the unforgivable act of creating multiple horcruxes?”

Dumbledore rapped his good fingers against his desk, “I was really hoping to keep that information away from the person I have that spends so much time with Voldemort. He mustn’t discover that we know about his secret and that we’ve already destroyed three. We will not know how many the man created until we can recover that memory.”

Harry cleared his throat, “We expect the locket and cup might be horcruxes. You also stated that he seemed to hide them in places that have meaning for him. You found the ring at the Gaunt hut, the diary was in Lucius’ care and more than likely in the Manor, and I just found this object in Hogwarts. Do you think his snake is one of them? I mean that thing’s been by his side before he was fully resurrected.”

Draco paled, “If all of those objects are horcruxes, then that would mean he split his soul into seven pieces. No wonder why he resembles more of a monster than a man.”

Harry was going to say something else when he felt the wards at Grimmauld place shudder, “Kreacher.” The house elf popped into the office and bowed, “Someone’s gone through the wards. The person must be a member of the Order because the house is still under the Fidelius Charm, but I don’t think everyone in the order knows about Narcissa.” He turned to the elf, “I want you to bring whoever’s there that’s not supposed to be here right now.”

Kreacher disappeared with a crack and reappeared with Mundungus Fletcher. Harry quickly grabbed the bag from him and poured the items out on the table. “What the hell were you doing in my home when a meeting wasn’t taking place there? Were you trying to steal Black family heirlooms? I understand that Sirius didn’t care but those are all I have left of my dead godfather and I won’t allow you to enter my home again.”

He recognized a few things from the bag. A locket that they found and couldn’t open that looked remarkably similar to the necklace from the memory, and he handed it to Snape, “By chance does this look like something that might have belonged to Slytherin?” He turned to Fletcher and hit him with _stupefy_ before turning back to Snape for an answer.

“I do believe this is what it resembles.”

“I think it’s your turn. I took care of the journal and Professor Dumbledore took care of two. I would think a Slytherin should destroy it and how fitting for you to wield the sword of Gryffindor. For you truly are brave to be a spy. I only wish I knew what motivated you to put your life in such peril for so long.” He handed the sword to Snape before whispering _open_ in Parseltongue.

Everyone in the room stared at the image that came out of the locket. Harry gasped as he saw an image of his parents, as the image of his mother sneered. “Severus you were never worthy of love. I chose another man over you. You’re the reason why I died, why would I ever forgive you? You’re parents never loved you, how could you be so certain what you felt for me was something so strong?”

Snape’s voice rose to a level that Harry had never heard from the man even when he was angry, “You pervert her image. My Lily was loving, nice, and would never say such cruel things even after I made that horrible mistake.” He swung downward with the sword and the image disappeared, however Harry was left with many questions.

“You knew my mother? But you called her Mudblood when she stood up for you when my father and Sirius were tormenting you.” He paused for a moment, “Wait that’s the reason why you two stopped being friends, wasn’t it? It was the last straw. She didn’t like who she thought you were becoming and abandoned you. Then she married one of the boys who bullied you and they had me. Then she sacrificed herself to save my life.” He plopped down in his chair, “No wonder you hate me. Even though I’m not my father and Draco was closer to what my father acted like in school,” he looked Snape directly in the eye, “I’m the reason why the woman you loved died. If she had let Voldemort kill me, then she might’ve lived and you would’ve had a chance to redeem yourself in her eyes.”

Snape let out a shaky breath, “You didn’t just inherit your mother’s eye but her caring nature as well.”

Harry pulled Draco down onto his lap, “I protect the ones I love because I’ve already lost so many people, I cannot afford to lose anymore.” He looked over at Dumbledore, “So I still have to get that true memory from Slughorn.”

Draco smiled, “I guess it’s a good thing that you’ve been doing well in potions this year. I guess my godfather’s presence was enough to make you awful at it.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Actually, Slughorn had me borrow a book at the beginning of the year and the one I barrowed happened to have all these wonderful notes. I don’t know who the half-blood Prince was, but he’s been able to teach me potions better than I’ve learned in Professor Snape’s potions class.”

“Um Harry, I’m pretty sure that book belonged to Severus. His mother was Eileen Prince, she went to school with my grandfather,” Draco turned to the new DADA professor. “I didn’t know you were a half-blood.”

Harry blushed, “Well I guess you’re an excellent potion’s teacher after all. Have you ever considered submitting your revisions to the publisher of that text to improve students’ brewing? I mean it says that you should chop a sonorous bean, but you found that crushing it causes it to release the juice better when making the Draught of Living Death. Though I cannot help but wonder, what does Sectumsempra do? All it says is for enemies. I’ve tried some of the other spells in the book, but I’ve been hesitant to use that one.”

Draco gulped, “Don’t ever cast that one.” He shuddered as if he’d witnessed it before.

“I concur it is a dark slicing hex I invented that can be fatal if one doesn’t know the proper counter curse or rather healing spells.” He sat down in the other chair, “The fact that you have my old potions book makes sense why you’re impressing Slughorn, however I cannot help but wonder if you would’ve done better in the subject if I wasn’t so caught up on your resemblance to your father.”

“Draco’s been teaching me Occlumency, but he’s a bit reluctant to enter my mind. I was wondering if you’d join us during the next lesson to test the walls I’ve put up. I fear that our childhoods may have been similar. I know that you resent me for my fame; however I’ve never wanted it. I grew up a Muggle with an older cousin that enjoyed bullying me. I lived in a broom cupboard under that stairs until I got my first Hogwarts letter and they feared that my kind knew the way they were treating me. They were afraid of what freaks could do to them for mistreating me. I’ve had my hard times at Hogwarts as well. People thought I was the heir of Slytherin in my second year, Draco attempted to humiliate me because of my bad reaction to dementors in my third year, I was spurned for my participation in the Triwizard tournament my fourth year, and Umbridge was singling me out and everyone believed I was lying last year. I may not have had a group like the Maurders making my life a living hell, but I’ve had plenty of other people doing just the same thing. I guess I could add you to the list, but I never gave up. I guess that has something to do with the stubborn streak for which Gryffindors are known.”

“Quite the monologue, Potter. Were you hoping for pity?”

“No sir, I was hoping that since Draco and I are bonded by the ancient wards of the Black Family Home, and that my godfather is no longer living, that you might consider me as a godson as well. I understand that you’re important to Draco even though he was unwilling to trust you earlier this year. I’m not sure what’s planned but I have a feeling that,” he pointed to Dumbledore’s hand, “is getting worse rather than better with time. I know you were wearing that ring when you first got me last summer. I cannot help but think that you’re suffering from some dark curse related to the horcrux.”

“It’s killing him,” Draco observed before turning back to Snape. “You told me you took an unbreakable vow. You vowed to kill Dumbledore if I wasn’t able to complete my task, didn’t you?” He turned to the headmaster, “You asked him to be the one to take your life in my stead because you wanted to spare my soul from the damage involved. Now that I’m not going to complete my task and my mother’s safe, you’re still going to have Snape kill you in order to keep his cover with the Dark Lord, but that would put his life in even greater danger. He will be hunted by the side he’s actually aiding and the Dark Lord isn’t known for compassion. He’s already putting his life in danger every time he stands before him.”

“No, there’s got to be something we can do to insure Snape’s safety. He’s one of the few links I have left to my parents. The only other link is Remus because Wormtail showed his true colors when he betrayed the safety of his friends to Voldemort. I’d rather see that man dead than ever see that man again.”

“You have more to worry about than my health, Potter,” Snape sneered before leaving the office with his robes billowing behind him.

“He’s confused how you wish to protect him when he’s been nothing but horrible to you. He doesn’t do well when others show him care. I really blame it on the neglect he suffered as a child. He wasn’t fortunate enough to be raised by two loving parents like I was,” Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, “Many of us weren’t as lucky as you were. You have to admit though that your life went to crap pretty quickly after Voldemort’s return.”

Draco snuggled into Harry’s chest, “Yes but I have you to protect me now, so I’m not really that concerned.”


	4. Gathering Allies

The end of the first week of the spring term went off without a hitch. Harry sat next to Draco in every class they had together and Hermione commented on how he sat next to her in the Athermancy class they shared. Harry smiled as he noticed Draco raising his hand and answering the professors’ questions correctly as frequently as Hermione. Being close to him all day while abstaining from sexual activities during the school week was wearing Harry thin. He was turned on more often than not by the sheer intelligence of his lover but maintained control instead of just shagging him into the sheets every night. He knew that both he and Draco needed to sleep soundly on nights before class. He knew that not abstaining would lead to being up all night because Harry’s drive was insatiable.

As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry held practice every Saturday and the first Saturday after the beginning of spring term was no exception. He was on the field with the team knowing that Draco would be in the library catching up on school work with Hermione. Harry had already managed to explain his relationship with Draco to Hermione but he kept the invisibility cloak handy to keep it a secret from the rest of his house. He was in the process of running through plays when his arm burned causing his heart to speed up. He knew the sensation was from Draco pressing his phoenix tattoo meaning he was in trouble. Harry called out to his team that he’d be right back and shot off toward the balcony near the library corridor. He was in the library faster than it would’ve taken him on foot. He thanked his late godfather for buying him a Firebolt to replace his broken broom in third year.

He felt the pull toward where Draco was and soon found a scene that caused his magic to flare up. He could feel the dark protective energy from the Black wards encircling him. No one touched what was his, and Draco was his in all aspects. Goyle was holding Draco against his chest as Crabbe was stripping him and taunting him at the same time, “I hear from my father than you’re only good for one thing Malfoy. You and your father both make excellent bed companions. My father said that you have the perfect ass and that he got to partake in the spoils when you were home for the winter holidays. I’ve wanted to do this to you since I’ve returned but you’ve been hiding like a coward. Your family is on the way out with your father in Azkaban and your mother missing.”

Harry could see the tears forming in Draco’s eyes as he remained silent. Crabbe managed to unbutton his pants in preparation for whatever he was planning to do. Harry pulled out his wand and shot a body bind at Crabbe. “Goyle, you want to let go Draco before I end up hexing you into tomorrow?”

The daft boy let go and pushed Draco to the ground in one movement, which angered Harry more. He body bound the second boy as well before shooting his Patronus off to Hermione. He’d need her skilled hands at a memory charm. He needed the two of them to forget about Draco Malfoy. He turned his back on the two as he checked on his charge. He noticed red marks on the pale skin from where he was being restrained. He sat down on the floor next to him and pulled him into his lap running his hands through the silky strands of hair, “Shh it’s okay baby, I won’t let anything happen to you. We will take care of these two and they will never approach you again.”

It was a moment later when he saw Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theo Nott walk out of the stacks together. They looked down at the two paralyzed goons and then over at Harry cradling a crying blonde. The pug-faced girl ran toward Harry and demanded, “What did you do to him, Potter?”

The protective magic kept her away as it engulfed Harry and Draco with warning crackles in the air. Harry growled trying to rein in his anger so he wouldn’t hurt anyone, “They were touching what is mine. They were going to hurt Draco and I couldn’t let them do that. He’s mine to care for, protect, love, cherish, and spend the rest of my life with. I will not have him tortured any more. I will not have those Death Eaters in training breaking him further.”

Hermione managed to show up in that moment, “What happened, Harry?”

“Crabbe had Goyle hold Draco so that he could rape him. I stopped it from happening and petrified the two. I need you to modify their memory so that they forget ever knowing Draco Malfoy. I want them to forget every interaction they had with each other as well as anything their fathers said about him or Lucius.” He groaned kissing Draco’s hair before looking back up to Hermione, “I don’t know if Lucius is bisexual or if Death Eaters like to demand such acts from straight married men, but I cannot help but wonder if what Crabbe said was correct. If that is the case, then we’ll need to make sure that Lucius never makes it back to his Manor when he gets broken out of Azkaban.”

“I will take care of their memories Harry,” Hermione said pointing her wand at the two prone wizards.

Theo raised a chocolate eyebrow, “Why are you protecting the Malfoys, Potter?”

Harry sighed knowing Nott’s father was also sitting in Azkaban from being caught at the Ministry, “I understand that your father was one of the first followers of Voldemort; however I also remember when he was stunned by Hermione in the hall of prophecy and Lucius ordered them to leave him behind. Lucius made some horrible mistakes in his youth, but he doesn’t deserve to have his son sacrificed in his stead. Where do your allegiances lie? Do you wish to follow a half-blood megalomaniac who cares more for power over all else including blood purity, or would you rather follow a half-blood who only wishes to stop the snake faced git? Not to mention that I’m bonded to Draco and his protection is one of my top priorities.”

Theo looked down at his hands and back up but refused to answer. Harry looked around and understood his hesitance. He quickly casted _Muffliato_ one of Snape’s handy invented spells, “I’ve just prevented anyone not in this conversation from listening in. You may speak freely.”

His coal black eyes hardened, “What do you promise or expect of us if we choose to follow you, Potter?”

Harry lifted up Draco’s arm where his dark mark was just a few weeks prior, “I don’t know if any of you knew that Draco was marked this summer. Well, I have replaced that mark with this phoenix one. It is a physical representation of our link and it alerts me when Draco’s in danger. That’s how I got here fast enough to help him. I would like to mark you with a similar tattoo but it would be faint outline, which if my research is correct will allow you to communicate by taping the tattoo and relaying the message. What I offer is protection when we win this war. We will make sure that all of you are seen as siding with the side of the Order and thus will not be subject to any negative fallout. What I expect for you is to either remain natural if any battles break out here at Hogwarts or fight on our side. I only ask that you do not take the Death Eaters’ side.”

“My father’s always been a right bastard. He’s never really been the fatherly type and I’m pretty sure I was only conceived so that I could carry on the family name. I choose your side Potter, unless another Slytherin asks and then I will deny it. You don’t mind if we make other’s loyal to the Dark Lord believe that we to follow the same beliefs. It’d be a valuable way to collect information,” he ran his hand through his shoulder length greasy locks.

“It’s for the best if your housemates believe that you continue to harbor similar beliefs, but the tattoo will act as an oath. You will be honor bound to not fight on the Death Eater’s side. If you all agree please raise your wand and state that you promise not to fight on or assist the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord’s side in any way.”

All of them raised their wands including Hermione who’d finished with the memory charms and made their oaths. Harry closed his eyes as the black energy reached out to each of them and presented the tattoo as a form of a temporary bond. “You are now bonded to me and Draco temporarily. Once you’re oaths have been fulfilled the tattoos will be absorbed and you’ll be free of the bond.” Harry kissed Draco’s head again before whispering in his ear, “Love, we have new allies. You may speak with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theo Nott whenever you feel comfortable conversing with them. Also if you’re ever in a dangerous situation like the one you were in earlier I want you to contact me and scream your head off unless doing so will cause them to harm you. You know the screaming part. If that’s the case, you must still contact me.”

He stood up while he continued to cradle Draco before wrapping him up in the invisibility cloak. “Hermione will you accompany me back to the tower and carry my broom for me?” He pulled quickly cast his Patronus a second time and sent a message to his teammates that practice was over and that he was heading back to the dorms. He then turned to the other three, “I can also contact you through the tattoos, you will experience a mild warming feeling when a message has been sent. I think we should start holding DA meetings again and invite you to join us. It couldn’t hurt to have everyone prepared for battle. I will see you guys around.”

* * *

 

Harry quickly closed his curtains and warded his bed, which grew on the inside to that of a king sized bed, but remained in the appearance of a single. Harry really loved how extension charms could be set up to activate upon the closing of his drapes and the warding of his bed.  He removed the invisibility cloak and took in the still crying boy, “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“I want to know that my father is safe once and for all,” Draco sighed turning onto his stomach.

Harry nodded, “Dobby.”

The little elf popped into the warded bed, “You called Harry Potter sir?”

“I’m a bit curious with regards to elf magic. I understand that the ward around Hogwarts prevent apparition, but that house elves can move through those wards. Can the same thing be done in Azkaban?”

Dobby’s large tennis ball colored eyes widened, “Yes but no one has ever been broken out of Azkaban because of a house elf.”

“Dobby can you still sense the magical signatures of your former masters and appear directly in their location?” The elf nodded. “Good, now I understand this is a very difficult thing to ask, but for the sake of my mate’s happiness, I must. Please bring Lucius Malfoy here for a moment before returning him to the care of his wife at number 12. I need to speak with him before I send him there.”

“Dobby will do this for Harry Potter.” The elf disappeared with a crack and soon returned with a pop and a very sickly and filthy looking Lucius at his side.

The man’s eyes were still glazed and he was quite twitchy from the months he’d spent with the dementors. Harry knew that the oath he’d had the other’s take wouldn’t work in this situation, but since Lucius was related to his bonded, Harry could use the wards to bind him. He felt the energy pour out of him as he took the dazed man’s head between his hands, “Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, as your son’s bonded protector and lover, I hold you to the loyalty of the Black Lord. You will submit to my bonded, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and my will when necessary for your protection. You will not contact any Death Eaters or the Dark Lord for any reason, while under our protection. If you leave our protection you will be cast away from your family. I seal this bond with a kiss.” Harry pressed his lips to the dirty forehead of the elder Malfoy.

As soon as the bond was complete, Lucius’s gray eyes cleared and he was aware. “What are you doing here, Potter?”

The half-blood chuckled, “I think I should be asking that of you since you should be in a cell in Azkaban but you’re currently in my bed at Hogwarts. You’re no longer safe there Lucius and since your survival affects the happiness of my servant, I have removed you from there. You will be reunited with your wife where you will remain in hiding. You’re manor will remain in Bellatrix’s care until I’ve ended your Dark Lord. You do realize he gave Draco the mission to murder Dumbledore hoping he’d fail and die in the process, right? Your decisions in your youth have cost Draco his innocence. Not to mention how many vial Death Eaters have raped him since the discovery of his sexual preference last summer.” He paused for a moment as he wanted Lucius pale, “That just reminded me of something I wished to ask you. Are you bisexual or did Death Eaters just force a married straight man into such acts?”

Lucius looked down at his hands and muttered, “The latter.” He looked up at Harry, “Can I go now? I really do miss my wife. I trust that my son is in good hands because if any harm comes to him Potter, I will come after you.”

“Don’t worry Lucius I will protect him with my life. The only harm that I will allow to come to him will be when he’s carrying our child because frankly childbirth can be dangerous at times.”

“He’s been subjected to the servant bond?” Lucius gasped.

“He wouldn’t have been if he wasn’t bleeding to death on my floor after managing to call Dobby who brought him to safety. He was brought to me and the ancient Black wards influenced me. I love your son, sir. I would never use my power over him cruelly. I’ve made him give up his mission, made sure that he’s eating well, sleeping well, and doing his school work. I’d say those are all positive things. Now I’m rather growing tired of this conversation.” He turned to the still remaining house elf, “Dobby, do take Lucius to Narcissa and bring her anything she asks for with regards to his care.”

“Dobby is proud to serve Harry Potter sir.” The elf and Lucius disappeared with a pop.

Harry rolled Draco onto his back and licked the tear tracks. “You’re father’s now safe with your mother. There’s no way of the Dark Lord getting to your parents, however we will need to set up another place for them because when Dumbledore dies everyone will be the secret keeper to my home. I will need to assess my Black and Potter properties to determine which location will be best to send them to. I shall make your mother the secret keeper.” He removed the clothing from the nonresponsive boy, “Now, I want to wash away what happened to you earlier. I’m going to fill you with pleasure.”

He pulled the blankets back and laid his still unconscious servant onto the burgundy silk sheets, he had replaced the cotton one’s with upon their first night back at the blonde’s complaint. He continued to wipe away the remaining tears gathering at the corner of the boy’s closed eyes. He sighed pulling his wand, “ _Rennervate_.”

The gray eyes popped open and he nervously licked his lips before whimpering, “Why am I naked?” He quickly wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

Harry brushed the blonde’s hair back gently, realizing the earlier event had shaken up his charge. He couldn’t allow his mate to feel fear like that. “I took care of Crabbe and Goyle. You’re safe in our bed Draco, that’s why you’re naked. You’re father’s now safe with your mother in our home, he will not be touched by another Death Eater and neither will you. Now relax while I wash away your pain.”

“Yes Harry, please make me feel something different than this despair,” he pleaded as tears continued to form in his eyes and he had a faraway look.

Harry stared for a moment as he couldn’t shake the feeling that Draco was somehow trapped in the past. He moved quickly by taking the plump lips into his mouth as he gently sucked them and elicited moans from his lover. He moved from the lips with little nips down the pale jawline and onto the neck. He continued to move downward but stopped to lick and nibble along the pink dusted nipples.

The body below him shuddered and hummed, “Harry that feels good.”

Harry remained silent as he peppered kisses, licked, and nibbled on the exposed chest before him. He neglected the growing staff and continued with the inner thighs and down to the perfect pale knees. This action caused thrashing and pleading, but Harry continued to ignore it. He also ignored his growing problem because he was focusing solely on pleasing his mate. He wetted his fingers in his mouth before paying attention to his favorite pucker.

He rubbed around until it relaxed and soon his ears were filled with keening noises from the Adonis in his bed, “Please Harry I want you in me. I need you in me.”

“Don’t worry I will give you what you want soon, but I want to remind you that you’re not allowed to touch yourself while I’m in charge. You remember that you’re not allowed to come until I tell you,” he admonished as he moved his finger in and out before adding a second and third. He felt around looking for the sweat spot and applied gentle pressure. “Is that the right spot, Draco?”

“Yes but I need release please touch me. It’s getting so hard that it hurts and I don’t like pain,” he cried in frustration.

Harry chuckled, “I’m sure I could make you like pain.” He bit the flesh of the inner thigh as he continued to milk his dragon’s prostrate. He heard the whimpers as he broke the skin but he quickly ran his tongue along the wound soothing it. He looked back up at the scrunched face pureblood, “Now Draco, I’m going to suck you so good that you’ll come. I don’t want you to hold back once the warmth of my mouth is wrapped around your snake.”

He moved in between Draco’s legs and moved them to his shoulders. He continued to move his fingers in and out of the delicious body below him before taking the cock in his other hand. He quickly plunged down on it and sucked as hard as he could on the way up. He did it a second time and Draco screamed, “Oh Merlin, I’m going to-” Hot jets of liquid spurted down his throat as he moved passed his gag reflex. When the liquid stopped he released the now flaccid member and pulled out his fingers. He quickly casted cleansing charms and stripped out of his clothing. He lay next to his unconscious lover and pulled the blankets up over the two of them and allowed his hard manhood to rest against his lover’s pert behind. He wanted to push into it and find his release, but he hadn’t returned the barrier to prevent pregnancy. He needed his lover to heal and a twisted little part of him would like to have a surprise pregnancy.

* * *

 

Sunday was spent visiting Snape in his personal rooms with Draco. Harry was busy explaining what had happened the previous day in the library, while Draco looked through his godfather’s library. “So, I ended up rescuing Lucius from Azkaban. Now he’s with his wife at Headquarters until I can find another suitable property for the two of them to stay. I plan on making Narcissa the secret keeper. How common is forced sexual interactions in the Death Eater ranks?”

The usually snarky professor paled, “Quite common, I’m afraid. I have been required to perform such duties for the Dark Lord.”

Harry felt his protective magic crackle around him, “No Severus, you are mine. I will not allow him to touch you like that again. You should’ve been my father and I will not allow such things to happen to my true family.” He held Snape’s head between his palms and kissed his forehead much like he had done to Lucius the night before. “Severus Tobias Snape, as the childhood friend of my mother Lilly Evans Potter I will upon you my protection. I strengthen your will to prevent the Imperious curse and any enemy who touches you without your permission shall be burned.” Harry felt his magic wrap around Snape like a warm blanket and he felt some of Snape’s magical essence pour into him. This bond was one of equality, as neither wizard should dominate the other.

The dark haired professor raised his hand to Harry’s cheek, “You should be careful Harry. The magic you’re playing around with can be quite dark and addicting. I understand that you wish to protect as many people as possible, but sometimes we cannot protect the one’s we love.”

“I will be careful Severus. So, are you ready to test my mental walls?”

He nodded and the two stood. Harry prepared for his onslaught and Snape prepared to enter his mind. However, the experience was much different than the year prior. Harry could feel his green fire walls keeping his professor out. He smiled at his panting professor, “So, I guess that Draco’s the better teacher?”

Severus groaned, “Only because he’ll do anything you ask of him. How much longer do you think you’ll keep the submissive bond with him?”

Harry chuckled, “With everything that’s happened to him, I believe he likes the way I care for him. I only order things for his protection. He does well in school because I encourage him to do so. When he’s emotional or plagued by the bad memories I’ve told him to forget, I fill him with pleasure and love instead. I think that he’s been playing the character expected of him for too long. With me, he can show his true colors and not worry about what the world will think because he’s mine and I’m his.”

“Have you asked him if he prefers being dominated or are you just assuming?”

“Draco come here please darling,” Harry cooed. He watched as the blonde’s face lit up and he promptly climbed into Harry’s lap. “Now dragon, I want you to speak truthfully and without any bond influence. Do you like it when I dominate you?”

He blushed profusely and climbed out of Harry’s lap. “I’ve always wanted your attention, Potter. When you refused my friendship in our first year, I went about getting it by making you hate me. I’ve been through so much and was forced to call a monster master, they beat me, raped me, and left me to die because I didn’t complete their task quick enough. Then a miracle happened and I was brought to you, Harry. You healed me and claimed me as your own. The energy of the bond showed me how much you loved me and I felt whole for the first time. I admit that sometimes I wish I could fight my own battle, but I know that in doing so I would freeze. Too much has happened for me to be whole, but when I’m under the bond’s influence, I only worry about doing well in school because you asked it of me. I enjoy the commands you give me while we’re in bed and I feel so much love and pleasure. I want to carry your children and I’m grateful you decided to protect my parents.”

“Thank you,” Harry opened his arms, “now come here. I really do feel alone when you’re not in my lap.”

The blonde sat back down and wrapped himself around Harry. Harry could feel the protective magic weaving around the two of them and it was rocking the blonde into a gentle sleep from the warmth. He turned back toward Snape, “So, does that answer your question. I enjoy having someone to care for above all others. I was treated like a freak as a child. I was neglected and even abused by Petunia and her husband. I was bullied by their son and was expected to do poorer in school than him. I understand that our childhoods are not similar. My aunt and uncle never fought with each other, but I still cannot help myself from being haunted by the little boy crying in the corner. I feel so close to him and really just wish that my father wasn’t so much like Draco was and you could’ve found the love you deserved.”

“Did you know your mother had a younger sister? She was born during our first year at Hogwarts. After your parents were married, tragedy struck and your grandparents were murdered and Rose was abducted. She’s been missing for seventeen years now. If she’s still alive, she’d be twenty-four years old.”

Harry felt his magic spike again, “I have another aunt related to my mother. If we found her, I could’ve lived with her instead of my horrible muggle relatives? I will find her for you Snape.” He lifted his now sleeping mate and walked back to the dorm. Upon entry, he lay his lover down before closing and warding his drapes.

He then approached Hermione in the common room, “How difficult is it to track down information regarding the murder and abduction of the Evan’s family? I don’t understand why Petunia didn’t say anything about having another sister, unless she too showed signs of magic?”

“Well, many records are being transferred to digital databases. With the new capabilities of the Internet, it wouldn’t be surprising if many archived news articles will be available. Too bad Hogwarts’ magic prevents muggle electronics from working. If only there’s a way to locate a lost person, you know like a tracking spell.” She paused for a moment before her brown eyes lit up, “The most effective tracking spells generally requires a relative’s blood. If you’re looking for an aunt, then we could use your blood to locate her. How old would she be if she is still alive?”

“She’s twenty-four and I have a gut feeling that she’s still alive.”

“Okay Harry, I will go to the library’s restricted section to find resources for tracking spells. Once I find one that I think will fit the situation, I will discuss the requirements of the ritual with you.”

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, “You’re like a sister to me, Hermione. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m going to retire now. Draco’s still recovering from his transformation and we both need rest for class tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight.”


	5. Never Trust Valentine’s Chocolate

It was the morning of Valentine’s Day and Harry decided it would be best to attempt to speak with Slughorn regarding the memory right after class. Of course, that plan went horribly wrong and ended with the professor completely avoiding him. He was sat down in the Gryffindor common room while Hermione and Draco were in Arithmancy.  He was antsy as Draco was attacked a couple more times since the Crabbe and Goyle incident. He ran up the stairs to his trunk to pull out the Maurder’s Map. He grabbed it quickly, but didn’t notice the box of chocolate cauldrons that slid across the floor and ended up right against Ron’s trunk. He sat down on his bed and searched for Draco’s footprints. He sighed as he noticed they were heading to the common room with Hermione. He folded up the map and put it back in his trunk before heading back down the stairs.

Upon seeing Hermione and Draco walk into the common room, he pulled Draco against him and proceeded to snog him. He really didn’t want to be away from his boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. Draco’s eyes widened, “What was that for?”

Harry pulled him toward the couch and soon he was sitting in his lap and pulled tight against Harry’s chest, “I’m allowed to miss you, aren’t I? Ever since that group of students jumped you last week, I’ve been nervous whenever you’re out of my sight. I hate the fact that I wasn’t able to get to you until after you were in need of medical treatment. I don’t think that Madam Pomfrey wants to see you again anytime soon. I was such a git and I refused to leave your side.”

Hermione chuckled from behind him, “You’d think that you were a Veela from the romance stories and Draco was your mate. It’s quite romantic in a borderline obsessive way. Though I guess it’s a good thing that the snake is out of the bag. I still can’t believe that you announced Draco’s living arrangements in the common room as soon as Draco was released from the hospital wing. Romilda Vane was downright pouty that you’d chosen a boy over her.”

Harry kissed Draco’s head, “What do you expect, his beauty is great enough to turn any straight man gay. Though I’ve never really been interested in women, so I guess it doesn’t apply for me, and I’ve kind of been obsessed with him for a few years now anyway.”

Ron entered the common room, saw Draco on Harry’s lap and stalked up the stairs to their dorm room. Hermione sighed, “I thought he would’ve gotten over it by now. I mean you always ward your bed at night, it’s not like he’s awoken to your love making or anything. It’s not like he has much room to talk because he’s so busy snogging Lavender Brown.”

Harry sighed, “Come on Draco perhaps we should go check on him.” Draco just simply nodded and followed him up the stairs to their dorm room. Ronald was sitting on his bed eating some chocolate. “Ron, I hope you understand that the bond between Draco and me is permanent and he’s not going anywhere. I really hope that you’d be civil with him. He hasn’t even said anything to you.”

Draco stood behind Harry remaining silent. Ron looked up, “I know Harry. I’m sorry it’s just a bit of a shock you know.” He picked up one of the chocolates and handed it to Draco, “Here, have one of the chocolates that Lavender left me as a peace offering.”

Draco nodded and took the chocolate and popped it in his mouth. He continued to stare at Ronald who was busy looking at some picture as he popped a couple in his mouth. Draco stood there staring at Ron with a dreamy expression, which soon also filled Ron’s face. Harry’s stomach dropped, “Ron where did you find those chocolates?”

“What chocolates? I think I’m in love Harry. Do you think she knows who I am?”

“I thought you were getting sick of Lavender,” he spoke slowly as he approached the bed.

“Not her. Romilda Vane,” Ron smiled.

Harry’s mind began to race and he quickly pulled Draco to him, “I command you to feel everything you’re feeling right now toward me.”

Draco simply nodded before looking back over at Ron, which caused Harry to growl. This wasn’t good. His boyfriend and best friend had both been dosed with love potion laced caldrons and he was completely at fault. Why did he have to get that map out? He pulled Draco toward him again and started snogging him. He had to have his boyfriend know that he wasn’t in love with Ron. He pulled away and groaned, “Our bond is stronger than a damn love potion, Draco.” Harry looked over at Ron, “Wait there a moment buddy. I promise to take you to meet her if you just wait a moment.” He pulled Draco to their bed before throwing up wards and closing the drapes.

He pushed the unresponsive Draco onto the bed, straddled him, and attacked his mouth for a second time. “Damn it Draco, I order you to respond to me.”

With that direct order, the blond wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him toward him. He started kissing Harry back with a hunger that seemed more associated with a lust potion. Harry shuddered and leaned over him beginning to rock their clothed members against one another until they both came. Harry quickly casted cleaning charms and then looked into Draco’s eyes. He growled more when he saw the same glazed over eyes. “You will see me as Ron Weasley. When you look at Ron, you will see Pansy for as long as you’re under the influence of the love potion.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “I love you so much. I want you in me now.”

Harry slapped his cheek causing Draco to gasp, “No, you will follow me and we will get you situated.”

He opened the curtains and pulled Draco out of the bed. He understood that Draco was under the effects of a potion, but he couldn’t stand the idea of him lusting after anyone else. He led Draco by the arm before smiling at Ron, “Come on Ron, we’re going to introduce you to Romilda.” He took one of Ron’s arms and pulled them both behind him out of the dorm room.

Upon seeing him dragging the two behind him, Hermione jumped up, “What’s happened?”

Harry groaned, “Love potion laced chocolate on Ron’s bed. I’m taking them to Slughorn for a cure. I ask that you please go destroy the rest of those. We can have any more people fall under their influence. I have to go now before I kill the both of them.”

Draco remained quiet as they made their way to Slughorn’s private rooms, whereas Ron continued to sputter horribly romantic drivel with regards to the witch who gave Harry the chocolates in the first place. He sighed when they finally reached the door and let go of the two as he knocked on the door. Slughorn opened the peep hole, “What do you want Potter? I thought we were done speaking earlier.”

“I need your help with Ron and Draco. They’ve been dosed with love potion and really need an antidote,” Harry quickly explained.

At this point Ron charged toward the door, “Is she in there? I really want to meet her.”

Slughorn quickly opened the door and ushered them in. Ron managed to fall off the couch busy staring at the moon while Draco continued to stand silently next to Harry as Slughorn started mixing, “Harry, my boy I thought you could’ve whipped up an antidote in no time.”

Harry hid his internal groan, “I felt that something like this needed more practiced hands. I fear that the love potion laced items were sitting for a couple of months now, and as you know their power strengthens with time.”

“Well, perhaps you’re right.” He finished mixing the antidote and poured it into two glasses. He handed one to Draco who looked at it for a moment and approached Ron.

Harry whispered to Draco, “Drink it.”

The blonde nodded and took a sip. The overly dreamy look was quickly replaced by an overly melancholy one. Harry decided to fix that by pulling him into a kiss while he overheard Ron ask what he was being handed to drink and Slughorn reply that it was a tonic for the nerves. Harry soon pulled away from Draco to see that he still seemed a bit down. He was shaking, “I snogged Ron.”

Harry chuckled, “I demand you remember what happened without my requests during that moment.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he slumped into Harry, “Oh thank Merlin. I remembered kissing a ginger.”

Harry looked back over to see the same sour and distressed face on Ron. Slughorn was busy muttering about needing a pick me up and was busy pouring mead into glasses. Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him as Slughorn handed a glass to Ron who took a premature drink as Slughorn walked toward them. He heard Draco yell beside him, “Ron, don’t drink that!” But it was too late as Ron was soon foaming at the mouth and convulsing on the floor. “Damn, that was the bottle of poisoned mead. Quick we need to get a bezoar down his throat.”

Harry ran toward Slughorn’s potions supplies and looked for one. He needed to act quickly or he’d surly lose one of his best friends. Draco was right at his side and quickly grabbed something handing it to Harry, “Here, please just let him live. It’s Katy Bell all over again.” Harry could feel Draco crumble behind him, but he couldn’t console his lover at that time. He had to save Ron. He quickly shoved the brown shriveled thing in Ron’s mouth and forced him to swallow.

Ron coughed for a moment sitting up, “These girls are going to kill me!” He collapsed back onto the floor and was unconscious a second time.

Harry turned toward Slughorn who was still just staring, “We need to get him to the hospital wing.” Since the professor was still standing in shock, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Dobby.”

The elf popped into the room before him with his eyes in awe that he was once again called, “Dobby please take Ron to the hospital wing. He’s in need of medical treatment. Please tell Madam Pomfrey that we’ll explain as soon as we get there.”

“Dobby is honored to serve Harry Potter sir.” Dobby grabbed Ron’s hand and the two disappeared with a crack.

Harry sighed and picked up the still sobbing Draco and pressed him against his chest bridal style. He turned back to Slughorn, “You should probably follow us with that bottle of mead. We’ll probably want to notify both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.”

* * *

 

It had been a long interrogation followed by a fight between Lavender and Hermione regarding Hermione’s presence in the hospital wing. Since he was all interesting now and everything, and Harry still chuckled at Hermione’s response, “He was poisoned you daft dimbo.” Except for the fact that Hermione’s announcement caused Draco to tense, and his reaction was what forced Harry to leave sooner than he would’ve liked.

He snuggled in bed with his lover. He was still wide awake but since he made Draco do all the work, the blonde was utterly knackered. Harry ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair, which he’d requested Draco grow out to a length similar to his father’s. He loved Draco’s hair and somehow playing with it relaxed him and helped him think. He still had yet to find out any useful information regarding Rose’s disappearance. Since he was busy focusing on that, he still hadn’t found a suitable place to move Lucius and Narcissa to before Dumbledore died and compromised number 12.  

He climbed out of the warm blankets and set Draco’s tattoo to alert him when his blonde awoke. He quickly dressed and called Dobby and asked him to apparate him to his home. He was soon standing in the kitchen and hoped that it wasn’t too late. He and Draco had retired quite early. He cast a quick tempus and discovered it was only 8pm. He sighed and sent a quick Patronus to Narcissa and he didn’t have to wait long before his in laws joined him in the kitchen. He busied himself by making tea.

Lucius managed to look a bit better since he first sent him to his wife. He still was far too thin but the dark circles under his eyes were beginning to fade. He also seemed to have regained some of the fire in his familiar gray eyes. “What brings you here, Potter?

“I am not sure if you’re aware that Albus Dumbledore is the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm on this home, and since he’s likely to be killed by the end of the year. I thought it best to find a more concrete place to hide the two of you. Narcissa, I was hoping you’d have a preference to which unplottable Black property you’d prefer to stay.” He pulled out a list of properties that he had inherited along with Grimmauld place, but had yet to visit.

Narcissa looked over the list, “I’ve always been partial toward the costal cottage in Ireland.”

Harry nodded, “Okay, do you have any house elves that are bonded to you personally rather than the Manor?”

Narcissa nodded, “I do.”

“Good, I want you to call that elf here. I will expect to send that elf to prepare that location. I don’t know what state it’s in but one good elf should get it ship shape soon. I understand it’s one of the smallest properties and the only one without stairs.” He turned to Lucius, “How are you doing? Are you finding it difficult to climb the stairs?”

“Potter, I’m grateful for your assistance in my escape, however I will not entertain your insolence.”

“Ah ha, Lucius I would like you to get me a cup of tea with some cream and sugar please.” Harry spoke sickly sweat and smirked as Lucius got up from the table and proceeded to prepare the tea. Harry held it in his hands and took in the vapors, “I must remind you that you are mine, Lucius. I am your master much like that of your son. That bonding was performed the night that I helped you escape. Now I ask that you answer my question regarding your health seriously. How is your recovery coming?”

Lucius paled, “I fear that the dementor exposure takes a bit of time to recover. Why if I may ask are you here alone? Where is Draco?”

“Well, you see a few interesting events occurred. It seems that the poisoned mead Draco had commissioned before the winter holiday had never made it to Dumbledore. A mix up occurred and both Ron and Draco consumed love potion laced chocolates. I brought them to Slughorn in order to obtain an antidote, which really does bring a person down. He suggested a pick me up and proceeded to serve the poisoned mead. Draco recognized the bottle a moment too late, as Ron had already taken a drink. I’d managed to shove a bezoar down his throat with Draco’s help. Ron’s now currently in the hospital wing and Draco was quite upset. You see, your son is not a murderer and he felt regret that Ron got hurt because of something he’d done under duress. I managed to calm him and he’s currently sleeping in my bed since exhaustion had set in and I was fully energized, so I decided to get some things done while he slept.” He looked between Narcissa and Lucius enough, “So, tell me Lucius have you been well enough for intimate relations with your wife?”

Lucius looked down at his hands, “How could she desire me after all of my affairs?”

“Narcissa, do you feel that Lucius being forced to bottom for demanding Death Eaters constitutes extramarital affairs? I don’t know about you, but I’d see that as something similar to rape.” Harry took a sip of his tea and discovered it was perfect.

Narcissa’s blue eyes locked with his green, “I’ve been trying to explain that to him since before his Ministry mission, but he’s gone as far as sleeping in a different bed afraid he’d taint me.”

“Lucius, I’m only doing this for your own good. I know the two of you love each other and you love your son just as much. I could understand Narcissa growing angry with you when Draco was in danger, but since he’s no longer in danger, I’m sure that’s no longer the case. After Narcissa has taken care of the house elf at the Ireland property, I order you to fulfill her needs several times before you allow yourself pleasure. In fact, I order you to sleep in the same bed as her and please her whenever she desires. Also, you will continue to please her until she tells you, you can orgasm. I’m making this order for your relationship and happiness while in hiding. I want my future children to have happy grandparents, since you’re the only grandparents they will have.”

Lucius growled, “Yes, master.”

He turned away from the brooding wizard, “Narcissa, I’ve noticed that his hair just doesn’t look right. Is there anything you need to hopefully return it to its former glory? He’s always been an intimidating person; however he just seems like a shadow of himself with such unkempt hair. It looks dirty, but I’m sure you’ve washed it a few times over the past month.”

“No I have everything he needs. He’s just been refusing to use it,” She smiled at him.

The younger wizard nodded, “I understand. Well, since you seem to be the more levelheaded of you two, I think that you should be the one in charge. Lucius, I understand that you’re used to being in charge, however you so willingly bowed down to a Half-blood megalomaniac preaching blood supremacy but only desiring his own immortality and power. Part of me thinks that you’d feel much better in a submissive position, thus I order you to recognize your wife Narcissa as your dominate. You will do whatever she asks of you and quickly respond to an order.”

The wizard glowered even more as Narcissa smiled, “Thank you for that Harry. I would have to say this makes up for your rather rude behavior on the night you first brought me here. “

Harry bowed his head slightly ashamed and rubbed the back of his neck, “You know I really am sorry for up speaking so frankly with you that day. I um, was a bit distracted, and I guess I just forgot with whom I was speaking. I fear that I may have done it again a few moments ago when I brought up your intimate relationship with your husband. I guess I just need to learn how to think before I speak.”

“Well, you’ll just need to learn a bit of decorum. I guess it wasn’t something that came up while you were growing up. Is there anything you ask of me before you return to my son?”

“Yes, I would like to mark you with a faint outline of a tattoo that shows your allegiance to the side of the light. Well, at least that you side with me and that you will not do anything that will assist anyone aligned with the dark lord. Your husband doesn’t count because he’s not allowed to serve his former master. He must now serve his three new ones: me, your son, and you.” She raised her wand and swore. The white outline of a phoenix appeared on her right forearm. “If you think of a message you’d like to send to your son, it will appear on his tattoo after a slight tingling. When he responds back to you, you’ll feel the same thing.”

The boy who lived stood and grabbed Lucius’s left forearm covering the dark mark, “I forgot that you still bore his mark. I’ve already told you that you’re mine, Lucius. I can’t believe I forgot to remove his claim to you. Harry felt his protective magic flair and an intense heat before it faded. He looked down and smiled as the black tattoo had disappeared and was replaced with a full white peacock, “I really do think you used to preen yourself like the albino peacocks that run around on your Manor’s grounds. Well, if there are any left after the Death Eaters are done with your home.”

His arm started to heat up in the exact same location to Draco’s tattoo. He turned to Narcissa, “I must go, please feel free to send me messages through your tattoo and anything you wish to send Draco. He’s awoken and I don’t want him alone. I don’t know what he might do in his current state.” He turned around, “Dobby.”

The elf appeared before him, “Please take me back to Draco.” The elf took his hand and he was soon in his king sized bed with a wide eyed Draco. He thanked Dobby before the elf left them alone and he quickly stripped and climbed back into bed.

A strangled noise was ripped from Draco’s throat, “Where were you?”

Harry leaned in and kissed his forehead, “I had to discuss where we will be moving your parents with them. You’re mother chose a property in Ireland. We’ll need to get together in a couple of weeks in order to cast the Fidelius Charm and make your mother the secret keeper.” He ran his hand down Draco’s chest toward his member as he half wondered if his dragon was up for some more play. He gripped the half erect staff, “How are you feeling, love?”

“I’m feeling a bit better.” Harry responded by moving his hand up and down.

“Roll over sweat heart. I’m going to use a muggle prophylactic and shag you until you can’t walk. Don’t worry; I’ll get out the cream tomorrow to insure that you won’t be walking funny before class.” He quickly reached down and prepped Draco. It had been a month since the last time he’d felt the tight heat and he was so happy that he picked up some condoms the weekend before.  They were ribbed for her pleasure. He quickly put on the cock ring Hermione had given him for Christmas after she found out that he was gay. He was planning on sending Draco into another fit of exhaustion. He slipped on the condom and plunged into the awaiting male to the hilt.

After making the blonde orgasm five times without touching him, he finally reached down and removed the ring. He continued to move as he heard the whimpers from Draco, “Please, I don’t know if I can take another one. It’s just too much.”

Harry smiled to himself and reached down taking Draco into his hand at the same time. He was going to prove to the whimpering wizard that he could orgasm a sixth time. He went for a few more moments before he felt the pressure and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He nibbled on Draco’s earlobe and whispered, “Come.” The other wizard groaned as he spurted and Harry let loose. He had to hold onto the condom to make sure it didn’t roll up or spill his seed. He wanted to wait until at least summer before a possible conception. He quickly vanished the barrier and any remaining mess before casting quite a few cleansing charms.

He moved to his back and pulled Draco, so he was lying on his chest. He ran his fingers through the addictive silky strands, “Why are you crying love?”

“It was just too much. A wizard’s body is not meant to orgasm that many times in a row. It was buildup after buildup and as soon as I was able to breath more pleasure was assaulting my body. As soon as the pleasure dissipated I was assaulted with images from earlier. He was mad at you when he found out that you were shagging me in his dorm room, think about how he’ll react when he discovers he’s in the hospital because of me. I’m the one that had Rosmerta send the poisoned bottle of mead to Slughorn. First I send Katie Bell to St. Mungo’s and now I nearly killed your best mate. I’m surprised you didn’t kick me out of your bed.” Harry could hear the shakiness in the blonde’s voice and feel the hot tears on his chest.

He pulled the Draco into a tighter hug and peppered the top of his head with kisses, “I love you Draco Malfoy. I will never kick you out of my bed. Now sleep love, we have class tomorrow and you’ll really need that healing and pain ointment tomorrow. I’m pretty sure you’re chapped down there.”


	6. True Memory, Ghosts, and Basilisk Fangs

Harry ran to Dumbledore’s office as quickly as his feet would take him. He’d finally decided to take some of the liquid luck potion he’d won on the first day of potion’s class. It had worked like a charm, after spending the night watching Slughorn and Hagrid drink because of the death of Agagog the Acromantula. A story about a transfigured fish from a lily petal and Harry finally said the right thing to get Slughorn to divulge his true memory. He knocked on the office even though it was after midnight. He had already sent a message to Draco upon his return to the castle telling him to go to bed and that he’d be joining him shortly.

The professor arched an eyebrow upon Harry’s rushed entrance, “Goodness Gracious, Harry. What do I owe for the pleasure of such a late visit?”

“I got the true memory, sir.” He held up the vile with the swirling liquid.

“I knew you could do it Harry. Quickly place it in the Pensieve and we shall soon see the truth.” Harry poured it into the magical basin and the two of them put their head in the liquid to watch. They watched as the previous scene with the younger Tom Riddle sitting around the table with the rest of the Slug Club. Slughorn was much younger with his straw colored hair instead of the thinning gray hair that littered his head currently. After a chime, Slughorn quickly dismissed the group and addressed both an Avery and a Lestrange about writing a paper or that they’d receive detention. Harry concluded that they had to be the fathers of the current Death Eaters with the same name. Tom stayed behind as the others left and Harry knew what was coming next. He waited for Tom to ask about Horcruxes and afterward he held his breath as Tom asked about seven as it was a magically powerful number. Soon the memory ended and Harry was counting the horcruxes they’d already destroyed.

He spoke allowed, “The diary, the ring, Slytherin’s necklace, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, and then we know about the snake. That’s five, we assume that the last piece is that in his body, so we’re left with one more to find before we can go after the snake. Do you think it could be Hufflepuff’s cup?”

“I think it’s safe to assume that’s the last object and the snake is the last Horcrux. I have been looking into Tom’s history for any important places where he may have hidden them. I will contact you if I discover the next likely place.”

The Lord Black nodded his head, “Please take me with you when you find such a place.”

“We will discuss that later. I believe you have a very worried dragon waiting for you. Also remember that what sets you apart from Tom Riddle is love. It is a power that he cannot understand and thus he seeks a different type of power all together. Keep the love you have burning because in the end, I believe that it shall overcome all.”

Harry smiled knowingly as he left the headmaster’s office to return to his awaiting dragon. He threw his invisibility cloak over him and bit out the password. He was still angry that the fat lady had lied about the password change when he’d been before her earlier. She opened and let him into the common room. He ran up the stairs to his dorm room, to his bed, and to his Draco. With the knowledge he discovered, he just needed to snuggle up and sleep. His heart ached as he noticed the tear streaked pillow and his lover curled up in the fetal position. He didn’t realize being away from him for long period of times did this to his dragon. The next time he had to leave Draco alone, he would make sure he was under a dreamless sleeping potion.

He quickly stripped and climbed under the blankets. He pulled the blonde to him and ran his calming hands down his lover’s perfect chest. He kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear until he heard the gasp that announced his love had awoken. “Draco, I’m here now. How about you tell me why you were in such a state when I first got here?”

Draco turned around and pulled himself to Harry’s chest. Tears glistened in his eyes, “It’s horrible when you’re not here with me at night. You keep the nightmares and dark thoughts away. Without you here I couldn’t stop the memories from him. Please promise me that you’ll never let him get me.”

He kissed the top of the now shoulder length locks, “I will not allow anything to happen to you love. Now we should just go to sleep. I think we’ll be exploring Hogwarts tomorrow because there’s something I need to retrieve.” He hugged the firm body against him and closed his eyes basking in the warmth associated with his servant. He thought about Draco’s reaction upon the Chamber of Secrets, but then again carrying around a basilisk fang would be less conspicuous than the sword of Gryffindor.

* * *

 

“Why are we heading into the girl’s lavatory on the second floor?”

Harry didn’t answer but just pulled him into the room and quickly casted locking charms and silencing wards on the door and around the room. He rubbed the back of his neck, “You see we have to retrieve something from somewhere and the entrance to that place is in this bathroom. I decided to bring you along because of how you reacted to being alone last night. Plus no one uses this bathroom, I mean that’s why it was the perfect place for us to brew Polyjuice potion our second year.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, “You brewed Polyjuice potion in our second year?”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, more like Ron and I watched while Hermione brewed it. We had to find out about the Chamber of Secrets and really Draco you were the best candidate for the heir of Slytherin. Of course it was silly of us to think that Lucius was old enough to have opened the chamber the first time in 1943.” He shrugged, “But what do you expect, we were twelve and thirteen.”

His mouth opened and closed before he gasped, “But my father wasn’t even born until 1954.”

“That means you’re grandfather would’ve been too old to have been at the school during the events as well. Of course it turned out that the heir of Slytherin was none other than the darkest wizard of all time. He happened to go by his filthy muggle father’s name of Tom Riddle at the time, his words not mine, and was the Head Boy who framed Hagrid, but it was Voldemort none the less.” Harry turned toward the moaning coming from one of the bathroom stalls, “There’s another reason why people avoid this lavatory. It happens to be the room where that muggleborn was murdered, and she never really left.”

The bespectacled spirit rose out of the stall, “Who’s in here now?” Her face lit up with a smile, “Oh Harry, why haven’t you visited me in a while.” She turned toward the quickly paling Draco, “What are you doing here with him? Why haven’t you visited me since before winter break? Has the bullying stopped?”

Harry looked between the untypically calm ghost and the usually calm Malfoy who was fidgeting nervously, “Draco, what’s she talking about?”

He brushed a strand of his ever growing hair behind his ear, “I…um…I just felt so trapped and it was hopeless. He assigned the task knowing and hoping that I’d fail so that he could kill us all. He wanted me to die while trying as punishment. I felt horrible after what happened to that Bell girl and I couldn’t stand being in that room anymore so I went to the boy’s lavatory on the sixth floor. I was disgusted with myself, afraid of what the Dark Lord would do to me, what he’d do to my family. I couldn’t stop the tears no matter how much cold water I splashed on face. Then she came out of the drain, she started talking to me, and for the first time I felt comforted. I had someone to confide in, someone who would listen to me and didn’t know enough about me to put everything together.”

Her voice tinkled, “And you’re so handsome. I was hoping that it would get too much for you and that we could share a toilet together.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “If I remember correctly, you have a nasty habit of spying on boys when their bathing. You watched Cedric Diggory while he bathed in the prefects’ bathroom and you tried to pop bubbles in my bath that year as well.” He let the heat show in his eyes as he looked at Draco, “How about we give this peeping Tammy a show she could never forget.”

“What are you talking about?”

He turned toward the ghost, “Well, you see Draco won’t be sharing the U bend with you, Myrtle. We will show you exactly why he and I are not your type.” He pulled Draco into a very heated kiss before relieving the two of them from their robes. He broke away from the kiss to whisper his demand, “I want you on your hands and knees Draco. I want to take you on the filthy lavatory floor.”

He picked up his wand and cast cushioning charms on the floor where Draco waited on his hands and knees before tossing it back on the pile of clothing. He wandlessly summoned a condom and lube from his trouser pockets. He got down on his knees and sat back on his haunches while he rolled the latex item down his already weighty cock. He squirted the lube onto his fingers and prepared Draco as he looked up at the amazingly silent ghost, “You see Myrtle, he’s mine. His bully beat the living hell out of him over the winter hols, I ended up saving his life, and bonded him to me. I could do this to him every night if I wanted to.” Draco moaned as Harry applied pressure to the bundle of nerves on his inside, “His body is just so responsive to my touch. Do you want to see us come? Is this scene turning you on, pervert?”

Her eyes remained locked on them as she licked her lips. If she were alive, the heated blush would’ve flitted across her face, “You two are beautiful.” Her transparent hand moved down the waist of her skirt, which made Harry look away. He didn’t want to know if a ghost could find pleasure in the afterlife.

Harry removed his fingers and kissed the milky white back for a few moments before grabbing Draco’s hips and filling him. He groaned at the tightness and warmth but stood still, “Draco, do you want me to take you fast or slow?”

“Move Harry, please move,” he whimpered and when Harry didn’t he demanded, “Just fuck me hard and fast.”

“Your wish is my command,” Harry chuckled as he held onto Draco’s hips tightly. He pulled out and popped it back in quickly and soon he could feel the pressure building and realized that Draco was feeling it too when he moaned, “Ah, I’m gonna…oh yes right there…come.”

Harry felt Draco contracting around him and soon followed. He laid his chest against Draco’s sweaty back as he came down from the orgasmic bliss. After catching his breath, he pulled out and removed the barrier. He stood up and vanished the evidence before casting cleaning charms on the both of them. He looked down at the still shuddering Draco, “Do you need help up?” He pointed his wand at Draco’s bum and whispered, “ _Episkey_.”

Draco jumped up at the sensation, “What did you just do?”

Harry shrugged, “I just thought you’d be sore after I rode you bareback like a Thestral and we have a bit of a walk ahead of us. Now we should get dressed.” He looked back over at Myrtle who was staring off in a daze. “You know that boy that had fewer bubbles in his bath a couple of years ago, Cedric, well he died. He was killed by the same person who killed you, but he wasn’t killed here. Are you able to leave the castle?”

Her eyes cleared, “He’s dead? Do you think he stayed behind or moved on?”

“I’m not sure but you might have to visit the place where he died to find out. I mean I understand that you stayed here because that’s where you died but many of the other Hogwarts’ ghosts came here from where they died. Perhaps he’s trying to find his way back here himself, but I’m not sure. It’s been almost two years since he died.” Harry looked down as he buttoned up his shirt.

“I will leave you two lovebirds now. I’ve got myself a sexy man to find. I’d love to see if ghosts can do more than just masturbate. I’d love to feel his delicious body against me; I remember what he didn’t hide beneath bubbles in that bath. Mmm, I really do hope that he decided to stay behind as a ghost.” She flew up in the air before splashing back into the toilet.

Draco coughed, “Do you think she will find him?”

Harry smiled, “If anyone deserves to find love in the afterlife, it would be Myrtle. I don’t think that Cedric was ready to pass beyond the vale. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is out there somewhere.” He squeezed Draco’s shoulder, “Now we need to go retrieve something.” He quickly summoned his Firebolt, which he’d forgotten in his dorm. He kneeled down by the drain that had the snake engraved into it and spoke, “ _Open_ ,” in Parseltongue.

Draco gasped as the sink moved up and away exposing the hole in the floor that led to the chamber. “What’s down there? Where are we going,” He screeched. The fear of the unknown was evident in his voice.

Harry unlocked and opened the door when he heard the banging of his broom. He relocked it as soon as the broom flew toward him. “I don’t know if you remember me saying something about the Chamber of Secrets. Well we need to go down there to retrieve some Basilisk fangs from the one I killed in second year. You know the monster that Slytherin, a Parseltongue, could control.” He climbed onto his broom and looked at a gaping blonde, “Now climb on behind me and hold onto my waist.”

Harry moaned as he felt the hard body pressed up against his back. He had to try and think of something else because a groin problem could affect his flying. He took off down the tunnel and was thankful that he’d thought to grab the broom. He remembered how much time it had taken them to get through the tunnel in his second year. Then again they had an almost-squib-fame-obsessed-professor who tried to obliviate them with a broken wand. He couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from his throat as they flew past the debris from that event.

“What are you laughing about?”

Harry shook his head, “I was just remembering the last time I was down here with Ron and Lockhart. The latter was a complete fool and worse at magic then Neville used to be except he had a talent for memory charms. I don’t know if you remember the wand that Ron used that year that caused that slug curse to backfire. Well Lockhart used that wand to try and obliviate us and it backfired. That’s why he’s still in a room at St. Mungo’s. The blast caused the tunnel to collapse with me on one side and Ron and Lockhart on the other. It left me to face the memory of Tom Riddle and the basilisk alone.”

“I don’t see how that was funny other than that tosser getting what he deserved when that charm backfired on him.”

Harry hummed in agreement as they came out of the tunnel and into the large cavern where the snake headed effigy of Slytherin was carved out of the marble. A large underground pond still existed at the end of the long platform where the skeletal remains of the basilisk stood. Harry climbed off the broom and Draco followed.

Draco stared at the large bones, “You killed that in our second year.”

Harry looked over at him and noticed the amazement in his eyes and turned away from him before he jumped him a second time and screwed him into the stones of the ancient chamber. “I did with the Sword of Gryffindor and the healing tears of a Phoenix.” He walked over to the basilisk and pulled out a pair of dragon hide gloves from the leather pouch from around his neck. He then reached up into the mouth of the beast and pulled seven fangs from the jaw and placed them into the pouch. He then turned back around to look at Draco and growled, “I really didn’t want to do this down here but then you looked at me like that. Get over here so I can fuck you until you can no longer walk.”

The other boy moaned and walked toward him, “I’ve wanted that since I saw how powerful you were at twelve. I can’t believe you killed that when I was busy being a mouthy little twat. Yes please master, ride me until I walk funny.”

“You better not have any plans this afternoon because I’ll have to carry you back to our room after I’m done with you. Now strip for me.”

“Yes master,” Draco hissed as he undid his shirt one button at a time.

Harry pulled out a condom from his pocket and was thankful that he decided to put several in there. He pulled the lube out of his other pocket and set them down on the floor as he quickly stripped. “Lie down on your back so I can watch your multiple orgasms. I’m going to shag you until you pass out.”

Draco groaned as he lay down on the cold stone floor, “Please Harry, I want you to fill me to the brim.”

Harry slipped the ribbed condom on, and smothered Draco’s entrance with the lube before just pressing into the delicious heat. He cast one of the charms from a sexual spell book that would prevent him from orgasming like a muggle cock ring. He started slow and then quickened the pace until Draco cried out and spurted but Draco didn’t stop moving. He continued to rock against the delicious body below him. He wasn’t joking about the passing out bit and after the seventh orgasm, Harry finally released the charm and released. He pulled out, cleaned up the evidence, and checked Draco’s vitals. He used his wand to dress the other boy and lay next to him in complete bliss.

After a short nap, Harry sat up and took in the sight of the still sleeping Draco.  He wondered if he should wake him or not and decided it’d be much too fun not to. He lifted the still sleeping blonde and cast a sticking charm between their chests and on the legs that he wrapped around his hips. Harry knew he had excellent balance and would be able to fly with him like that. He got upon his broom and leaned forward as he took the tunnels at Quidditch speeds. He soon made it out of the chamber, closed it, and cast a disillusionment charm on him and Draco. He made it back to their dorm without the other boy waking. He cast the counter charms and pulled back the sheets. He removed his lover’s clothes and covered him up before climbing into the bed with him for a longer kip before dinner. He spooned the other boy with his reawakening staff pressing against his lover’s best asset. His hands made their way down on their own accord and he fell asleep with his hand resting on the blonde’s inner thigh.

* * *

 

Harry awoke with an even larger problem and he couldn’t help but wonder why he was so randy. He started by kissing his lovers neck and then trailed down to his shoulder. The other boy moaned, “I don’t know if I can go another round.”

The brunet chuckled, “You’re body is telling a different story.” He left one hand clutching the blonde’s growing Johnson while the other moved down the back he was still spooning. He opened the cheeks and moved forefinger in order to test the damage from their previous acts, “Are you too sore?”

The blonde hissed in pain, “I think you succeeded with your previous statement. I don’t think I could walk or even sit for that matter.”

“Roll over onto your stomach then,” Harry ordered as he summoned the healing cream that he’d found the recipe for in some of the older healing books. He gently applied it to the sphincter before moving inside with more cream. He knew that he’d pounded Draco hard enough to cause minor damage. He applied it around and started working the pleasure nerve bundle, “Does it still hurt? Do I need to pay extra attention to this area? You seem to be squirming when I give it attention.”

Draco growled, “You know exactly what you’re doing, love. Are you ever sexually satisfied?”

He chuckled, “I blame your sexy little body. Whenever I’m close to you, I have a desire to show you how much I want you.  However, this time my little sex kitten, I want you in me so do please sit up against the headboard.”

Harry took a moment to cast a preparation and lubrication spell before slapping down on Draco’s waiting rod. He squeezed the blonde’s shoulders as he bounced up and down and watched the blonde’s face. “I want you to just let things happen. Concentrate on the feelings of the warmth and tightness. I want you to feel me.”

He watched as the blonde’s eyes shut and pleasure washed over his angular features. Harry reached down with one of his hands and stroked himself with his movement. It didn’t take much for him to fall over the edge and his ears were filled with the sounds of Draco’s pants, groans, and moans. He sighed when he felt the hot liquid shooting inside of him. He stilled for a moment and pulled Draco into a hug and rested his head on his shoulder. Once he caught his breath he pulled Draco into a heated kiss, “I love you Draco. I fear that the months after the end of this year will be challenging, but I can’t fathom leaving you behind while I face my destiny.”

“I wouldn’t want to leave your side. I’m here to please you and I’m happy that you care for me so much,” a gorgeous smile softened his pointy features, as his gray eyes sparkled. “I love you too.”

Harry detached himself and cast the usual vanishing and cleaning charms before quickly casting dressing charms, “Well handsome, I think we’ve worked up an appetite, and we should probably head down for dinner.” 


	7. Easter in Ireland

Harry was used to spending the spring holiday each year at Hogwarts. He didn’t have the need to go anywhere for that particular break as it was never as long as the winter or summer hols. However, as the break approached, he noticed a change in his lover. Draco seemed gloomier and he even managed to catch him a few times in tears. When Harry finally found the courage to ask the blonde what was wrong, Draco confessed just how much he missed his parents. Though Harry never had the fortune of remembering his parents or being able to visit them during school breaks, he could understand what it felt like to miss them. He quickly made preparations and on the first day of the break, he cast the blindfold spell on Draco. After binding him to the bed and having his way with the vulnerable Draco, he spelled on their clothing and got Dobby to apparate them to the Ireland property.

He removed the blindfold charm and shoved the piece of parchment in front of Draco’s face that had the address of the cottage in Narcissa’s hand. She was the secret keeper of the location, “I want you to memorize that address.”

Once the other wizard confirmed that he had it memorized, Harry burned the piece of paper. The location appeared before them where a field once was, and Harry pulled the blonde behind him by his hand. He knocked a couple of times on the door before entering the cottage. It was a one story layout with three bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchen, and sitting room. He walked toward the kitchen where he suspected to find the Malfoys.

Draco gasped when they entered the kitchen and his eyes fell on his parents. He ran toward his mother and embraced her, “Mother, I’ve missed you so much.” His body shook with sobs as he broke down his usually cool mother’s embrace. Harry watched as the blonde woman’s mask was down and she ran a caring hand up and down his back as she attempted to comfort him.

Harry turned away from the scene and took in the other Malfoy. Lucius’ hair had regained its regal luster in the months since he’d last seen him, the dark circles vanished, and his previously emaciated form was that of lean muscle. He wore a tailored suit and his hair was pulled back with his traditional leather thong. He had his snake head cane in his hand and he stood tall against the kitchen counter. Harry looked him up and down, “Lucius, I’d have to say that Ireland has done you some good, but I have a feeling it is your wife’s care that has brought you back from the brink of insanity.”

A true smile appeared on the other man’s face, “I would have to say you’re right on both accounts. The distance from the uncertainty in England and my wife’s care have greatly improved my health, however also knowing that my son is being protected has also helped. Have you come to issue me more orders or is this just a friendly visit?”

He pushed his black framed glasses up on his nose and clicked his tongue, “Now, now, Lucius, you know I only made those orders to make sure you regained your mental facilities. You’d been in Azkaban and tormented by dementors for at least seven months. You looked terrible from your stringy hair; you sickly complexion, your dark circles, and your haggard appearance. Not to mention, your near skeletal form and your broken spirit. Now, I want you to consider this fully before answering, if you could go back to Voldemort tomorrow and be accepted back into his good graces, would you?”

“Absolutely not, why would I put my family in danger when we’ve finally escaped it? I made that mistake once; there is no way I would do it again. I crave power, but I don’t wish to lick that man’s boots or,” he shivered as he other thoughts filled his mind, “participate in other demeaning acts.”

Harry squeezed the man’s shoulder in comfort, “I want you to know that I would never require you to do anything that would drive a wedge between you and your wife. In my opinion I already have the younger and better model. I understand that you were forced to cater to other’s desires in order to survive. I have put you under a submissive bond, not to humiliate you, but to protect you from your self-destructive tendencies. However, I can’t help but wonder about the bond I have with your son. Something continuously compels me to comfort him physically.”

Lucius’s gray eyes hardened and growled, “If you’re doing anything to force my son to do something he doesn’t want to do, I don’t care about this magical bond, I will kill you. He is my only son and my only child. We weren’t able to conceive after Draco even though he wanted a little brother or sister. I remember what it was like to grow up with an older sister who watched out for me. I really did want to give Draco that but for some reason it wasn’t meant to be.”

“I assure you, I would never do anything to hurt Draco. Our interactions are different than what you’ve experienced because your son is gay. I will see what I can do about the sibling thing,” the messy haired wizard turned away from Lucius and approached the still embracing mother and son. He pulled Draco against his chest, “Draco, why don’t you go lie down for a bit. I wish to discuss something with your parents, and I’m sure you will fill better after a short kip. We will wake you up when we’re ready to eat.” He kissed the blonde’s neck, “You’re safe and back with your parents for this break. When you get into that room, I want you to fill your mind with happy memories.”

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded before leaving the room. Harry watched as Narcissa crossed her arms and stuck out her hip, “Why did you just order my son to leave the room?”

“Lucius shared with me your desire to have more than one child. I couldn’t help but wonder if it was something you still desired.”

Her mouth fell open, “I don’t think it matters what I desire, as I’m not able to have more children.”

Harry chuckled as he placed his hand over Narcissa’s stomach. He concentrated his protective magic on the Black descendant before him and soon the answers came flying out of his mouth, “The ancient magic in your blood line was angry and decided to kill off the Black line. It felt that too many of the important customs were forgotten as the family strived to achieve purity or perfection. My triggering the traditional wards on number twelve has lifted the block, and the following of my wonderful advice during my last visit has left you with child. I’d say you conceived shortly after your husband’s health improved. Upon returning to Hogwarts, I will request that your sister Andromeda and her husband come and stay with you guys. You will need care in your current condition.”

Narcissa’s eyes glistened, “I’m really pregnant?”

The dark haired wizard nodded, “Would you like me to do the charm?” She smiled and nodded, which left Harry to pull his wand and mumble the charm he’d come across in the many books he read over winter break during his boredom at Grimmauld place. Her stomach glowed blue, which indicated a positive result. “I believe that confirms my previous statement. So, did you want to tell Draco or would you rather wait until after I’ve faced my destiny?”

She whispered, “I think we should wait because I’ve had miscarriages in the past. I don’t want to get his hopes up and have it turn out in a similar manner.”

The emerald eyed man turned back toward the other male, “You stated that you had an older sister, what happened to her?”

He sneered, “Nothing happened to her. She just stopped talking to me when I decided to join the Death Eaters. She never believed my lie about being Imperioused during the first war and didn’t want me anywhere near her children. They ended up moving to Germany, but they’ve kept the Prince manor in England. I really hope they do decide to return. I really do miss Athena.”

Harry held up a hand, “Wait a moment. If she married someone with the surname of Prince, does that mean that she is somehow related through marriage to Severus?”

“Well she did marry Eileen’s younger brother, so I guess that’d make her his aunt. Her youngest son is currently enrolled at Drumstag.”

The boy who lived rubbed the back of his neck, “Why do I feel like everything is so shocking? Once I think I’ve gotten my baring, I’m just thrown into another loop.” He yawned, “I’m knackered; I think I’ll just take a kip with Draco.”

* * *

 

When he reached the bedroom he and Draco would share for the duration of their stay in Ireland, Harry noticed that Draco was both still awake and still sobbing while lying on his side with his back to the door. Harry approached the man he was quickly falling in love with, “What’s the matter, my dragon?”

The other boy just shook and remained silent. Harry knew of only one way to sooth his lover when he was upset. He quickly stripped and cast warding charms at the closed door. He pulled the still crying boy on top of him while he slowly undressed him. He kissed, licked and nibbled until the other boy let out a shuddered moan. After painstakingly removing each article of clothing with mostly his teeth, he rolled over placing his lover on his back. It didn’t take much time to prepare both himself and Draco. He thrust into Draco’s tight heat, “Now tell me why you’re so upset.”

Draco’s gray eyes continued to glisten, “I just didn’t realize how much I missed and worried about my parents until I saw them again. I know you blame my father for his choices, which put me in the situation with the Dark Lord, but he really was under the Imperious curse. Yes he willingly took the mark but he didn’t understand that it gave the Dark Lord so much power of him. He possesses a very strong emotional mask but he never learned Occlumency or possessed a strong will to throw off the curse. That’s why he performed those favors and cheated on my mother. It’s also the reason why my dear Aunt Bellatrix taught me Occlumency. Now can you please just fuck me until I pass out? I really just need the release and I always sleep best when you’ve put me in a pleasure coma.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “No nightmares that way, huh?”

“Shut up Potter and move already,” Draco demanded before paling realizing he’d just ordered his master to do something.

Harry growled, “I love it when you break free of the submissive magic. I love when you show fire and I will follow your command. I cannot wait until my seventeenth birthday because then we can finalize our bond and you’ll be mostly free of the submissive magic. Now I’m going to make you come so hard that you’re going to pass out.”

Draco just whimpered as Harry purposefully hit the bundle of nerves over and over again until his statement was true. Draco let out a primal scream as his hot liquid shot up like a fountain and came splashing back down on his exposed chest. The display was enough for Harry to lose his control. He removed his spent member and cleaned the both of them up before pulling the unconscious body against him. Harry sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

The rest of the visit had been uneventful except for the fact that Draco’s will strengthened. He still was unable to fight a direct command, but most of the time he had no desire to do so, however he spoke more freely with Harry. He stated his opinion and he regained the fiery personality that Harry loved so much. His tongue also regained its usual sharpness, which made verbally sparing with his dragon fun. Though Draco’s overall health improved, he still suffered from panic attacks when he was away from Harry’s protective energy for too long. So, when Harry received notice that Dumbledore had found another Horcrux location, he dosed Draco with enough dreamless sleep that he’d be out the whole of the night before leaving. He also took a sip of his remaining liquid luck potion and handed it to Ron and Hermione to share with the DA. He suggested they keep watch because he had a gut feeling that something might just happen that night.

Harry was sure the cup must’ve been what was hidden in that cave because it was the only horcrux remaining besides the snake, however he was confused when they pulled a locket from the basin after Dumbledore drank the entire nasty potion. Then they had to fight off the Inferi, which didn’t happen to be Mundungus dressed up but real one. When they got back to Hogsmeade, they were both shocked to see the dark mark over the astronomy tower. They flew up there and soon Harry was under a very strong body bind and silence charm while hidden under his invisibility cloak. Snape arrived in the tower with the brother and sister Carrows. Dumbledore was far more weak because the potion had aggravated the curse he’d received from trying to use the ring.

Dumbledore held his wand by his side and did nothing else but beg, “Please, Severus.”

Anyone watching the scene that didn’t know about the headmaster’s condition would think that he was begging for his life, but Harry knew he was begging Snape to put him out of his misery. Snape’s face twisted with disgust and anger as he raised his wand and hissed, “ _Avada Kadavra_.” Harry watched as Dumbledore fell from the tower and with his wand still gripped in his hand. Snape turned to the two Death Eaters accompanying him, “We need to go before they discover his death and come after us.”

As soon as Dumbledore died the spells casted on Harry fell off. He knew exactly what happened but he needed to act as if he didn’t know. He pulled off his invisibility and stuffed it in his pocket, as he chased after Snape. He ran right through an all-out battle between members of the order, Aurors, the DA and the opposing Death Eaters who infiltrated the castle through the vanishing cabinet that Snape repaired. Once he reached Hogwarts’ grounds, he managed to pick up speed and finally reached Snape, “How could you? He trusted you and you killed him. You coward!”

Harry fell to the ground in extreme pain and realized that someone had hit him with the Cruciatus. However it was only a moment later when the pain stopped and he heard Snape warn, “No, he belongs to the Dark Lord.”

Harry stood and continued with his verbal spar as he mentally told Snape to meet him at Grimmauld place so they could discuss what they found. He asked that he send a Patronus once he was there so that Harry could join him. He understood that Snape would be expected to return to Voldemort’s side and celebrate their victory. He snapped back with, “You dare to use my own spells against me, Potter? That’s right I’m the Half-blood Prince.” He then hit him with a body bind which prevented him from rolling his eyes at Snape’s obvious statement. The bind lifted as soon as Snape apparated away, and Harry got up feeling quite sore. He found a group of people sending lights in the air surrounding Dumbledore. He approached the body and discovered that Dumbledore’s wand was broken during the fall much like what happened to Ron’s in their second year. He picked up the snapped piece of elder wood and no longer felt any magic in its core. He set it upon Dumbledore thinking it should be buried with the headmaster.

Harry didn’t have much energy as he walked back up to his dorm room. It was late April and he couldn’t help but wonder what they were going to do about end of year exams with everyone morning the loss of their headmaster. He could only guess that McGonagall would take his place. He pulled the locket out of his denims pocket as he climbed into the bed where his lover still slept. He held his wand as he opened the locket. He understood that it couldn’t have been the last horcrux because it wasn’t the cup, but he wondered why the actual locket had already been removed and by whom.

He pulled out a piece of paper which read:

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B.*_

Harry remembered where the actual Horcrux had been found months earlier. The B initial stared at him and he quickly realized that it had to be Black. He racked his brain remembering Sirius saying something about having a little brother who followed their parents’ ways and joined the Death Eaters. He looked back up to the Dark Lord; yep the note had to have been written by a Death Eater, but one that had a change of heart. Perhaps some of Sirius’s Gryffindor tendencies rubbed off on his little brother after all. What was his brother’s name? He wished that he could remember it. Slughorn had shown him a picture of him just last summer, but he was still so shook up from Sirius’s death that he didn’t really commit the name to his mind. There was someone who must’ve saved the locket from being thrown out. There had to be someone who might just know what happened, and he knew exactly who that someone might be.

“Kreacher,” he called knowing Draco wouldn’t awake from his potion induced sleep for a few more hours.

The reluctant house elf appeared before him, “Master?”

“Kreacher,” he held up the locket, “do you recognize this locket?”

He gasped in awe, “That’s master Regulus’s other locket, but I failed him. I wasn’t able to destroy the other one. I tried and tried but no matter what I did, it remained intact.”

“No need to worry about the other locket, I have destroyed it for you. It had something very dark and nasty within it and needed something rare like basilisk venom to destroy it. I’m sure your attempts were valiant, but it was just too dark of an object. How did Regulus get his hands on the other locket?”

Kreacher grabbed Harry’s robes with his knobby fingers, “Thank you master. I am so happy you destroyed what I couldn’t.” He paused for a moment as if thinking about how to answer Harry’s question, “Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my mistress’s heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper pride; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and Muggle-borns…and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve…”**

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard that Regulus joined the Death Eaters at age sixteen, it seemed that they liked to recruit the young. He looked over at his sleeping dragon and thought that he too joined the Death Eaters at sixteen. He looked back over at the elf as he continued with his story, “And one day, a year after he had joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said…he said…”**

The elf let go of Harry’s robes and curled up into a ball with his head between his knees as he began to rock, “…he said that the Dark Lord required and elf.”**

Harry scrunched his eyebrows and whispered, “Voldemort needed an _elf_?”**

“Oh yes,” he moaned, “And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do…and then come home.”**

The elf rocked faster and let out a shuddered sob, “So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave by the sea. And beyond the cave there was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake….”**

Harry’s stomach dropped as he knew exactly of what cavern and black lake Kreacher spoke. He had been there earlier that evening and he grew angry as he pieced together what Voldemort had forced the elf, his elf, to do. He felt his fist clench as Kreacher continued, “There was a boat…”** Harry shuddered as his memories flashed back to Dumbledore pulling the chain of the boat. “There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord make Kreacher drink it…”** The elf shuddered, “Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things….Kreacher’s insides burned….Kreacher cried for Mater Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed…He made Kreacher drink all the potion….he dropped a locket into the empty basin….he filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island….”**

Harry vividly saw the scene in his mind but he couldn’t figure out how the little elf had managed to escape. He didn’t have too much time to ponder it before the elf spoke, “Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island’s edge and he drank from the black lake…and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface….”**

Harry fought his own memories of almost drowning in the same black lake by being gripped by those same cold dead hands. He whispered, “How did you get away?”**

“Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back.”**

Harry hummed realizing that the anti-apparation ward on the area didn’t extend to house elves like the magic at Hogwarts and many of the Black properties. It was probably the same for Malfoy manner. “So what happened when you got back? What did Regulus say when you told him what happened?”**

“Master Regulus was worried, very worried. Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the home. And then…it was a little while later…Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell…and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord…”**

“And he made you drink the potion?”**

The elf shook his head no and explained that Regulus pulled out the locket in Harry’s hand and gave it to Kreacher. He told him to switch the lockets when the basin was emptied. He explained how Regulus ordered him to leave after doing so and never tell his mistress what happened and to destroy the locket. What really happened to Sirius’s brother washed over Harry, which caused a new rift to open up in his heart for the Black Family. He looked back down at Kreacher as a tear slipped down his cheek, “Please take Regulus’s other locket and return to the kitchen. I will remember your bravery and the bravery of Regulus. I’m proud to have a house elf like you serve me.” Before the elf could disappear from the room, a doe Patronus appeared in the room and Snape’s voice announced that he awaited Harry. He turned to Kreacher, “I need you to take me back to your Mistress’s home. I must meet with Severus.”

The elf wiped his blood shot eyes and nodded. He put Regulus’s locket around his neck and took Harry’s hand. He then apparated them to the noble house of Black and Harry nodded to him, “Please go speak with your mistress while I speak with Severus. I will call you when it’s time for us to return to Hogwarts.” He turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Snape awaited him. The man looked a little worse for wear, “He didn’t punish you, did he?”

The pale potion’s master shook his head, “No, I just can’t stop seeing my friend falling from the tower dead by my own wand.”

Harry sat down, “Oh Severus, you must remember that you did what needed to be done. I’ll make sure that McGonagall knows that you were working with Dumbledore. I think we must consider your cover, but at the same time I don’t want you harmed. I did want to let you know that Dumbledore’s wand broke upon impact. I think we should bury it with him.” He paused and handed Severus the note. “It wasn’t the cup. It turned out to be the intended resting place of the locket, but as you can see someone got to it first. We’ve already destroyed it and Regulus died in that cave because he ordered Kreacher to leave him. You wouldn’t by chance know why he would’ve shown up out of his mind and sacrificed himself other than finding out about what the Dark Lord was willing to do in order to preserve his immortality.”

Snape swore under his breath before making eye contact with Harry, “I don’t know why I didn’t realize it before. Regulus was one of the Death Eaters sent to the Evan’s home. He was present with the Lestrange brothers who took care of the parents. He was left to torture the young girl. I don’t know how he did it, but he must’ve convinced them of her death. Perhaps he gave her some draught of living death; he was an astute potions student. He had to have realized who Rose was; she had the same green eyes as your mother. He was in Slytherin with me, but he still kept an eye on his brother. I could tell that he cared for Sirius even though his brother ignored him for following Black ideology.”

“Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying? You think that watching the parents of a young girl being tortured and murdered before her eyes. Then being asked to do the same to the little girl was enough of a breaking point after discovering that the Dark Lord had created a Horcrux to drive him mad? Then again the Blacks are known for their insanity, aren’t they?”

“You are definitely you’re mother’s son. Too bad you look so much like your father.”

Harry grinned, “Thank you. Do you think he brought her somewhere to hide and protect her before going to his death? I mean he died in 1979 and she was abducted that same year. It just seems to fit.”

“How do you know when he died?”

Harry shrugged, “There’s a permanent sticking charm on the Black Family Tapestry in the parlor. The year he died is under his name. How would I find out if there are any other house elves at other Black locations?”

“You won’t have access to your full inheritance until you are of age. You have access to your personal vault and to Sirius’s personal vault, but you will not have access to the Potter and Black family vaults until July. I guess your best bet is to ask Kreacher. He’s the main elf in this home and thus the one in charge of all the other elves.”

“Kreacher,” Harry called.

“Yes Master, are you ready to return to Hogwarts?”

“I will be here in a moment, but first I have a question to ask you. Are there any other house elves at the other Black family properties? I know about the Malfoy elf staying at the Ireland property. Are there any other elves?”

The elf’s eyes widened, “There’s only one other elf. Regulus bought her and she’s staying at the property in France. Regulus ordered Kreacher to never visit that property and to leave the care of that property to Nilly.”

Harry decided it was best to see what the other elf might know, “Nilly.”

A female elf in a beautifully embroidered tea cozy appeared before them, “This is the first time Master has called Nilly. How may I assist you?”

“Is Mistress Rose still staying with you in France?” Harry’s heart sped up as he wondered if he’d finally found his aunt. Hope swelled as he realized that if he’d found her, he wouldn’t have to return to the Dursleys’ but rather stay with Rose in France for a bit to reactivate the blood wards for the last year.

The elf nodded, “Yes Mistress is still at home. She works for the French Ministry, but doesn’t like to leave home that often.”

Harry quickly summoned his photo album that had pictures of his mother and father. “Nilly, I’m Mistress Rose’s nephew, Harry Potter. I want you to bring my still living Godfather, Severus, and this book to Rose tonight.” He turned to Severus, “I expect you to protect her with your life. I understand that you’re still playing Death Eater and if you are summoned I request that you apparated here before you go to a meeting. Draco and I will be visiting as soon as school is out.”

Severus nodded in understanding and took the house elf’s hand and held the photo album in the other. The two disappeared from the room and Harry turned to Kreacher, “Let’s go back to Hogwarts, I’m knackered.”

The elf popped him back into his bed and returned to the kitchens. Harry stripped and climbed into bed with his still sleeping dragon. He knew that Draco would be furious with him when he discovered what happened while he slept, but in that moment all he cared about was that his love was safe. He kissed the blonde head of hair and drifted off into the land of nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *These words belong to JK Rowling and are found at the end of chapter twenty-eight of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2005) entitled Flight of the Prince.  
> ** This dialogue belongs to JK Rowling and are from chapter ten of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (2007) entitled Kreacher’s Tale.


	8. The Hospital Wing

Harry wasn’t looking forward to meeting the others in the hospital wing. He’d already heard from Hermione that Ron and his family were there because Bill was attacked by Greyback. Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty because he knew more than the rest of them, but there was still so much he couldn’t tell them. He sighed as felt the blonde stirring in his arms, as he remembered dealing with Draco’s anger was another thing for which he wasn’t ready. He kissed the china like cheek of his lover, “Morning love.”

Draco rubbed his eyes, “Why do I feel like I took a dose of dreamless sleep?”

Harry flushed and turned away from his ever recovering love, “I um sorta dosed you last night. I knew that I was going on a dangerous task with Dumbledore last night and well I remembered how you reacted the last time I left you alone for a long period of time. Sadly we didn’t find the cup, and Snape followed Dumbledore’s orders and finished that cabinet. Death Eaters were roaming the halls last night and Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy Tower.”

“He’s dead, Snape fled, and Death Eaters were roaming the halls. You left me here in a dorm asleep. What if they had succeeded in overpowering the school? I would’ve been a sitting duck in this bed and they wouldn’t have shied away from taking me.”

“Come on sugar, we need to get up and I’d really like an opportunity to take you in the shower. I so need to feel you around me right now and I promise I’ll tell you about what I discovered about your cousin Regulus.” Harry climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. He was soon pulling Draco out of the dorm by the hand and toward the Gryffindor boy’s shower stalls. His mind quickly went to the little box he’d been keeping in his cloak pocket since his trip to Grimmauld place on Valentine’s Day. He felt a strong pull to make it official as he was once again presented with the sin worthy body of his lover.

* * *

 

Harry was apprehensive when he arrived in the hospital wing holding Draco’s hand. He looked around to find the Order Members congregating around the hospital bed of a scarred Bill Weasley. He noticed that Molly was crying over something before they all looked to Harry for the story. The brunette shook his head and cast silencing wards around them. He didn’t want the wrong people hearing this story. He had to be careful who he told about Snape’s true cover. “I don’t know how many of you know this but Voldemort gave Draco a task this summer. It was one that my love here couldn’t refuse because it was basically do what I assign you and your whole family will die. Snape was aware of this task and he informed Dumbledore, who was dealing with a cursed item and managed to unknowingly activate it.”

McGonagall gasped, “He must’ve done something fool hardy. I would’ve expected him to follow proper procedure when dealing with possibly cursed items.”

“Well, I don’t think he realized it was cursed at the time. Basically Snape was able to save his life by containing the curse but couldn’t stop it. He only had a year to live and thus he began putting things in order and prepared for his death. He knew of Draco’s task to kill him and thus made Snape promise that he would do it in Draco’s stead. We all know that Draco’s not a murderer. Last night I left the castle with Dumbledore because we needed to check something out. I’m guessing that it was the same night that Dumbledore decided to have Snape complete Draco’s task. Snape repaired the broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and let Death Eaters into the school. I don’t think he knew that Greyback was coming or he was hoping that one of us would succeed in killing the bugger.” He looked over at the slumped shoulders of Lupin at the mention of his infector’s name, “Long story short, Snape killed Dumbledore upon the man’s request. Voldemort believes that Snape’s cover has been blown and he trusts him more now. We still have a spy on that side, but we must act as if he’s our enemy.”

“Did you not hear what happened to Greyback?” Tonks stood next to Lupin and her hair remained mousy brown as it had been since she started her patrols of Hogwarts in the fall.

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand shook his head, “I’m afraid that I was quite busy yesterday. From chasing after Snape, getting hit by the Cruciatus by one of the Carrows, having a conversation with Kreacher, meeting with Snape, and then climbing in bed with Draco who I’d slipped dreamless sleep to earlier.”

The honey gold eyes of the only remaining Maurder who wasn’t a Death Eater met Harry’s green, “I witnessed him attacking Bill when he wasn’t even changed. I was so angry and it didn’t help that the full moon is tomorrow. I hit him with a rather nasty curse for which Snape is known. It’s a nasty piece of dark magic, but I got him off of Bill and he will never hurt another person. Who knows how many children he’s changed because he was purposefully near them before changing? I know I wasn’t his only victim, but still, I feel horrible for taking someone’s life.”

“Oh Remus, you did what you had to. He came with the others with hopes of getting his hands on some of the children. He’s a sick psychopath and the worlds better off without him. I cannot help but wonder what Voldemort’s going to do without his pet werewolf,” Harry sighed and looked over at Molly. “Mrs. Weasley, Bill’s alive I don’t seem to understand why you’re crying over him as if he were dead.”

“Of course it doesn’t matter how he looks but he was so handsome as a b-boy and he was to be married,”* Molly wailed.

“And what do you mean by ‘e was going to be married?”* Fleur demanded with her hand on her hip and her silvery blond hair almost magically arose behind her.

Molly looked startled, “I only meant that-”*

“You don’t theenk he will love me because ‘e was bitten? Because ‘e will, it takes more zan a werewolf for Bill to stop loving me!”* Her silvery-blue eyes began to shine and the saying about never angering a Veela became evident in her features. She was only one quarter but she was still a force to be reckoned with.

 “I’m sure that’s true, I just thought that with the way he-”*

“You thought I would not weesh to marry ‘im? I don’t care how ‘e looks because I theenk I’m good looking enough for the both of us. Perhaps you just ‘oped that we wouldn’t marry. I will still marry him, all these scars show is zat my husband is brave,”* Harry could swear that he saw the magic rippling around the French woman as she spoke.

Molly fell back into her husband’s arms completely flabbergasted. After a few moments of silence as the blond woman continued to glare at her, she finally spoke up, “Our Great Aunt Muriel has a goblin made tiara that I think would look lovely on you. I’m sure she’ll let us borrow it for the wedding because Bill’s always been a favorite of hers.”*

“I’m sure zat would be lovely.”* Harry was shocked when the two women soon fell into each other’s arms and started crying. He shook his head and tried to pull his attention away from the scene. He looked back over at Tonks and Lupin. 

Tonks was tapping her foot against the floor, “You see she still wants to marry him even though he’s been bitten!”*

The graying blonde looked tense and spoke through clenched teeth, “It’s different, Bill will not be a full Werewolf.”*

“But don’t you see I don’t care either. I’ve told you a million times-”*

Lupin ran his hand through his hair staring at the floor, “And I’ve told you a million times that I’m too old for you, too poor, and…too dangerous.”*

Molly looked up at him, “I’ve told you that you’re being unreasonable about this Remus.”*

“She deserves someone young and whole,”* Lupin tried to argue.

“But she wants you.”* Arthur motioned over his son, “And young and whole men don’t always stay that way especially when we’re at war.”*

Harry decided to speak up, “As the future Lord Black, I give my blessing on such a union. I’m sure that Andromeda and Narcissa both will be delighted to plan the wedding. Perhaps we should have it in France. There’s a lovely Black home there and Lupin you might feel like one of your dead friends has stepped out of time. I understand that my godfather was reckless at times; I fear he inherited the Black insanity; however you’ve always been too insecure. Wouldn’t Dumbledore be preaching about the power of love?”

 McGonagall smiled, “Harry’s right. Dumbledore always was a champion for love. These are dark times, why shouldn’t we temper it with love?”*

Harry felt it was the best opportunity to make the announcement and present Draco with the ring as well. He reached into his cloak pocket where he’d kept the Black family engagement ring. It was a fine piece of goblin magic because it changed appearance to best fit the style of the individual wearing it. “Draco, McGonagall is right about these being dark times. Why shouldn’t we bring forth some light? It was my mother’s love and her wiliness to sacrifice her life to protect mine that allowed me to survive the killing curse. I want you Draco as my equal lover and I want to bring some more light into this world.” He opened the box and got down on one knee like the sappy romantic he was, “Draco, will you accept my hand in marriage and marry me when I come of Wizarding Age on July 31st?”

Tears welled up in Draco’s eyes as he nodded his head, “Yes, Harry.”

Harry took out the ring and slipped it around his finger. The plain ring turned into a dragon with its tail rapped around the finger and emerald colored eyes. Harry smiled, “It really does find the shape that best suits its wearer. That is a Black Family heirloom. It presented itself to me after I communed with the wards and the same day that you arrived in my home.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m afraid it would be unsafe for us to have a public wedding and we’ll have to have a traditional bonding ritual.”

Draco nodded his head in understanding, “I think my parents would be willing to preside over one of those.”

“We’ll have to visit them again and perhaps we should bring these two along with us. I’m sure that Lupin will need to ask permission of your uncle Teddy for his daughter’s hand,” Harry smiled before turning to the rest of the room, “I know that we’re all sad that we lost Dumbledore. He was another father figure that was ripped away from me, but I guess I had time to grieve before it happened. I knew he was dying. I’m sure that Madame Pomfrey will take care of Bill.” He turned to Tonks and Lupin, “I will call Kreacher because we have some people to visit. Oh and I don’t think 13 years it that much of a difference. I’m pretty sure that one of your school mates is going to court a woman 11 years his junior. What’s an addition of two years in the scheme of things?”

Lupin paled, “It doesn’t change the fact that I’m dangerous.”

Harry shook his head, “Krecher.” The little elf popped in front of them still wearing Regulus’s locket, “Will you take us to visit Narcissa?” He made everyone hold hands and turned to Remus, “I’m sure that a certain potions master will be happy to supply you with your potion. You’re perfectly harmless 25 days out of the lunar cycle.”

With a pop they appeared in the kitchen at the Ireland Black cottage. It was true that no wizard could apparated into or out of the cottage and that it was under a charm where no one could speak the actual address except for Narcissa, but the elf magic was exempt from those protections. Though it only applied to Black family elves, Narcissa’s elf, and Dobby. He smiled when he found Teddy, Lucius, Narcissa, and Andromeda sitting around the table drinking tea, “I’m sorry to just drop in with uninvited guests, but I think you’ll be happy to hear the news Draco and I have.” He patted his father’s friend on the back, “Plus Lupin here needs to speak with Teddy alone.”

Narcissa looked up, “What’s the news?” Draco showed her the ring. “Oh my darling dragon, you and Harry have started the engagement process of the bond. When will you two be married?”

“Harry doesn’t become Lord Black officially until his birthday on July 31st.” He looked down with a bit of a blush, “We have to complete a traditional Black bonding with the intimate traditions observed.”

“Oh darling, your father and I would be happy to preside over such a ritual,” Narcissa exclaimed.

Harry turned away from the private conversation between son and mother and took in the scene between Andromeda and Tonks. The brunette and warmer doppelganger of Bellatrix smiled at her daughter before concern shone in her eyes, “Are you sure about this darling? Many members of wizard society will not be accepting of such a match.”

“I don’t care mother, I love him. He’s a good, strong, and brave man. Who cares if he has a little harry problem? He’s just out of it three days out of each lunar cycle. As long as he takes his potion, he’s safe and he’s a good man. You should understand the strength of love because you chose dad over your family. You were disowned because of who you loved. Please don’t do the same to me.”

“Dora, I would never treat you the way my family treated me. If you’re sure, then you have my full support. I’m sure that your father will understand as well.”

Lucius almost spat his tea but swallowed instead because it would be undignified to do the former, “Did I just hear that your daughter wishes to marry a werewolf?”

Harry growled, “Lucius, I forbid you from speaking poorly of Remus Lupin. He never chose his lot in life and it was your friend Greyback who attacked him as a child that caused him to develop lycanthropy. He remained a wizard and studied at Hogwarts. He was a friend of my father’s and that despicable rodent Wormtail. He is a better man than most, and I understand that you truly were under the Imperious, but you chose to join them before they put you under. He was the one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’ve ever had.” He just thought of something that caused him to swear, “What the hell are we going to do about that? Snape cannot possibly come back after killing Dumbledore. Who the hell are we going to get to teach? You don’t think they could get Lupin to fill in for the rest of the year, do you?”

The older blonde’s mouth clamped down and his wife chuckled, “Oh Andy, I think it’s great that our children are getting married in the same year.” He eyes widened and she did a little dance, “You don’t think that we’ll become grandparents in the same year do you?”

Andromeda laughed, “You’re worried about becoming a grandmother, Cissy, when you’re expecting a baby yourself?”

Narcissa’s blue eyes sparkled, “Oh I think it would be great if they were all close in age. My little Scorpius will need family to grow up with. Poor Draco never got to play with Dora.”

Andromeda’s eyes narrowed, “And whose fault is that, Cissy?”

“How many times do I have to apologize for siding with our parents? I was young, scared, and I stupidly believed that drivel about blood purity. Bella was so excited to be following the Dark Lord and she talked my husband into joining. Even Regulus joined at age sixteen. I only wish I knew what happened to him.”

Harry cleared his throat, “Regulus Black, may have had the ambition and cunning to place him in Slytherin but he also possessed the bravery of Gryffindor. He discovered a secret about the Dark Lord, one that I cannot share with you, and he sacrificed his life in an attempt to thwart him. He also saved the life of my muggleborn aunt when other Death Eaters killed my grandparents. She continues to live because of his sacrifice. Also, Andromeda, I offer up the Black French estate for the wedding. I’m sure that they’d want a small ceremony of just family and friends. It’s probably safest at an unplottable location.”

“Aunt Walburga was so upset when she saw her tapestry that Regulus had died. None of us knew what happened to him. How did you find out?”

“Let’s just say that Krecher was the only one who knew what happened to him.” He turned to Krecher, “I want you to serve both Andromeda and Nymphadora as I will be reinstating them as members of the Black family upon me acquiring full Lord Black power. Though I still don’t fully understand how someone not blood related could inherit such a title.”

“Krecher shall follow master’s request.”

“Tonks, when you two are ready to return to Hogwarts please call Krecher and he will apparated you back.” He turned to Narcissa and Lucius, “Draco and I should be getting back to the school. I need to speak with Headmistress McGonagall regarding finding a substitute for Defense.”

* * *

 

After having the discussion with McGonagall that ended favorably for Lupin to replace Snape as professor until the end of year, Harry returned to his dorm room to find Draco sitting on the bed with a thick book opened. “What’s that?”

“What you said when we were visiting my parents got me thinking. This is a copy of the Black family tree as a copy is made and given to a bride or groom upon marriage. If you look over here, I think I discovered why you were able to inherit the title. You see this person here,” he pointed to a name on the page that Harry wasn’t familiar with until he looked at the last name of the male linked to her. “This is your grandmother Dorea Black. She married your grandfather Charlus Potter, but they didn’t have your father until she was 31, which is considered older than most. Not to mention that your grandfather was a good nine years her senior.  So, the reason why you were able to tap into the Ancient Black Blood Wards is because you’re of the line as well. Don’t worry if you look at the generational differences, you’ll notice that your grandmother was the sister of my great grandfather. We’re separated enough not to have to worry about inbreeding too badly when I carry your child.”

Harry laughed, “I wasn’t too worried about that because I’m a half-blood. Also, you won’t be carrying my child.” Draco’s eyes flashed with hurt, “My dragon, you’ll be carrying our children. I want more than one child. I want as many as we can have. We have plenty of wealth and I’d love to have a brood of children.”

Draco pouted, “You just want me to be your baby maker, don’t you?”

“No,” he kissed the blonde’s forehead, “I just know that I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you. Also, I’m a bit afraid to use that blocking charm on you again because of the effect it had on you previously. Most members of the Black Family have two to three children. My father was an only child, but I’m sure his mother and father had been trying for a while. Your father had one older sister, so two children, your mother had two older sisters, and you and Dora were both only children. I do not want an only child because you and my father were spoiled, arrogant, little prats.”

“I’ll have you know that this prat isn’t going to be an only child for long!”

Harry chuckled, “How could I forget about little Scorpius. I can’t help but wonder why it was another boy, well other than the fact that you are no longer the Malfoy heir as you will be taking my hyphenated name upon our marriage. You will be a Potter-Black as soon as we’re bonded. They would need another male to carry on the Malfoy name.” He pulled Draco toward him, “I want you now. I need you so much.” He pulled Draco into a heated kiss while he undressed the other boy. His mind wondered to what other fun sex charms he would find in the book he found at Grimmauld Place. It would be so convenient if their clothing would disappear as soon as they got under the covers. Soon he was in the heated warmth and bucking in pleasure, as Draco made the most delicious moans. Soon they were both spent and Harry cuddled up next to the warm body of his lover.

* * *

 

They had a funeral the weekend after Dumbledore’s death. Many people arrived including a familiar looking face, who turned out to be Aberforth Dumbledore. The man made his dislike for his brother’s greater good excuse. He warned Harry against following the requests of a dead man. Dumbledore was entombed in a white marble casket on an island on the black lake. He was to rest where he’d spent most of his life as a student, professor, and headmaster. Harry made sure that he was buried with his broken wand and Fawkes sang a very sad song before flying away from the castle.

Class resumed the following Monday, and Harry began to enjoy defense again. Lupin and Tonks had visited Snape in France to go over the lesson plan and to acquire Snape’s final exams. From the discussion Harry had with Tonks, his aunt Rose was excited to have the wedding there. She was excited to meet him and make more friends who knew her sister and who were around her age. They had decided to have the wedding at the end of June in the back garden. They would put up more wards and invite all the members of the Order of Phoenix and have them apparated to the property by House elves, as elf magic was too hard to trace. Hermione admitted that in that instance it was good that most wizards overlooked elf magic.

Soon school was over and exams were finished for the year. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he would be able to return to Hogwarts in the fall. He hoped that he and Draco could, but he only would if he managed to meet his destiny before the end of summer. Soon everyone stood in the white rose gardens of the Black Family Chateau. Blue and pink roses wound up an arbor where Tonks and Remus stood, and the first time since Sirius’s death, Tonks’ hair changed rapidly between pink, blue, and purple. Her metamorphic abilities had returned, and Harry was happy for it.

His aunt Rose presided over the ceremony.  She had the same face as his mother and the same bright green eyes, however her hair was more brown than the bright auburn Lilly’s was or the blond that belonged Petunia. It turned out that she worked in the Administrative Registration Department of the French Ministry, who were responsible for marriage records a long with birth and death records. She also was licensed to perform ceremonies in France, which included full binding ceremonies.

“I, Rose Andromeda Black, swear upon my magic that I am presiding over this ceremony with sound mind. The two before me are not here under duress; they are of age, and both willing participants. A magic binding shall be performed after the exchanging of vows. Now that the legal part has been observed, let’s move onto the fun part of the ceremony.”

Draco leaned toward Harry and whispered, “I thought she was you’re mother’s sister.”

Harry whispered back, “Regulus blood adopted her and changed her name the same day he hid her. She is a recognized heir of the Black Family.”

“Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, since you are of the Black Family line you shall recite your vows first.”

“Remus when you look in the mirror, I cannot help but wonder why you don’t see what I see. For some reason you see a monster, but you are more human than many members of my family tree. You possess a strong sense of compassion and you kept my cousin Sirius under control when he was still alive. You’ve faced prejudice ever since your fateful encounter with Fenrir Greyback, but you tried to never put anyone else at risk. I love you darling, and want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Remus Julius Lupin, it is your turn to recite your vows.”

Lupin nodded and took Tonks’ hand, “Dora, you are the bright light in my life. You are so full of happiness, mischief, and possess such a strong heart. I easily fell for you no matter the age difference, my lack of finances, and my dangerous condition. At the same time I didn’t want to put you at risk and I admit that I was afraid as to how your parents would react. I should’ve known that the parents of a person as special as you must’ve had some of the same traits you possess. I love you more than I thought I would ever experience and want to spend the rest of my life with you, as well.”

“Ah l'amour jeune,” Rose sighed. She seemed to wink at someone in the crowd before turning back to the couple, “Now Dora, if you would place your left hand atop of Remus’s, I shall begin the magical bonding.”

Harry whispered to Draco, “What did Rose say in French?”

The blond just chuckled, “She was commenting on the wonders of young love. Though I don’t know why, as Remus went to school with her sister, he’s quite old.”

“Your father is six years older than him and your parents are expecting another child. Are you calling your father ancient?”

When Draco didn’t respond, Harry returned his attention to the ceremony. He watched as Rose began chanting in Latin as a golden strand of light came out of her wand and wrapped around the two’s hands. The gold light soon spread and they were both surrounded in it. Once the chanting was over, Rose exclaimed, “Ce magnifique! I’m happy to announce the new couple, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. You may now publically snog your bride.” She winked at the two before walking into the crowd. Harry raised an eyebrow as she pulled Snape to his feet and pulled him into a kiss.

Harry pointed to the two and laughed, “I’m sure that no one at Hogwarts would want to see Snape kissing another person. Wasn’t there a rumor about him being a vampire?”

Draco looked over and gagged, “That’s gross, I don’t even want to think of the implications of my godfather marrying your aunt.”

“Ah l’amour,” Harry chuckled as Draco smacked him. He leaned in and kissed the blonde’s cheek, “Don’t worry love, we’re next and then we have to attend Bill and Fleur’s wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This dialogue belongs to JK Rowling or was paraphrased from chapter twenty-nine of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2005) entitled The Phoenix Lament.


	9. Ritual Bonding

After the wedding was over, everyone apparated to the Burrow where the reception was being held and it was at this reception that the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, appeared to release the items from Dumbledore’s will. Hermione wasn’t happy to hear that they had held the items for two months after his death and quoted the law the Ministry used to prevent dark artifacts from being inherited as an excuse. It was during this time in the living room of the burrow, while the rest of the guests were in the back yard that Ron was given the deilluminator, Hermione was given a book in ancient runes, and Harry was given the first snitch he ever caught. The minister had watched eagerly as Harry took the snitch from his hands; however he seemed disappointed when nothing happened. The Minster then stated that there was one more thing but since the sword of Gryffindor was a historic treasure, it was not Dumbledore’s to bequeath. Harry knew why the sword of Gryffindor was chosen as it was laced with basilisk venom. He didn’t need it as long as he had the fangs in his pouch.  The Minster left rather angry that he didn’t find answers for any of his questions and that Harry continued to resist speaking on behalf of the Ministry.

After the reception ended, the two lovebirds were sent to the Black Italian Villa for their honeymoon. Harry would’ve sent him to one of the Potter Estates; however he still didn’t have access to that information because as far as he knew no elves remained at them. He was able to find out about the Black Estates from Kreacher. The Tonks and Malfoys retired back to their home in Ireland. Hermione stayed with Ron at the Burrow to help with the preparations of the wedding. Harry and Draco went back to the French Chateau with Severus and Rose. It turned out that the reason why the Black family motto was French was because their roots were in France like the Lestranges and Malfoys. Also, the home that Regulus sent Rose was the oldest of the Black Estates and it had the chamber they would need for the ritual bonding. It hadn’t been used in hundreds of years but it still was spotless when they walked into the room. Harry found some books on the requirements of the ritual and discovered that it could be performed after midnight on the morning of the heir’s birth.

Harry spent the rest of July preparing for the ceremony, exploring the gardens, getting to know his aunt, and spending his nights falling into bliss with his beloved. Soon the night of his birthday arrived and Lucius and Narcissa were called to the chateau. They arrived and Narcissa was to advise Harry while Lucius advised Draco. Narcissa went over everything with him in the hours before Midnight.

“Now at Midnight, Lucius and I will perform the magical bond, which is similar to what Dora and Remus had at their wedding. That bonding is the first step of the full bond required of you and Draco. The rest of the ceremony will occur in the chamber, there will be a blood bonding ceremony, which I know you read about. A body bonding ceremony with requires sexual magic and a mental bonding, which is optional. When it is time for the sexual portion of the ritual, you must remember not to use any sexually related magic. No preparation or lubrication spells as they will interfere with the ancient magic. Don’t worry about hurting Draco, as the table will provide a special lubrication when the time is right and you’ll have to use it to prepare him.” She looked at the clock, “It’s almost time and we need to meet the other two.”

Upon the stroke of midnight, Lucius and Narcissa raised their wands and started chanting over Harry and Draco’s clasped left hands. Harry felt warmth spreading through his body and his magical aura shifting as it accommodated Draco’s. Soon the chanting was over and the legal bond was performed. Harry was sure that Draco’s head on the Black Family Tapestry had his name next to it now. Harry took Draco by the hand and led him toward the ancient chamber. It was below ground and in a natural looking cavern. The floor was cobble stone, as if a Black ancestor had replaced the dirt of the cave with it. It must’ve been warded against dust because even after years of not being used it was immaculately clean. In the center of the cave stood a round table with dips for liquid, and Harry knew that Draco would need to lie on the table nude, while Harry performed the blood ritual and sealed it with sex.

Harry quickly flicked his wand at Draco and once he stood miraculously nude before him. He silently led Draco to the table and helped him atop it. Draco’s legs were magically wrapped by chains while he lay there and he managed a whimper, “What are you going to do?”

Harry ignored him as he took Draco’s left hand and cut it open with a slicing spell and squeezed the blood into the basin next to Draco’s hand. After enough blood made it into the basin, Harry quickly healed it and placed the arm down on the table where a gold manacle appeared to keep Draco’s arm in place and Harry moved on to repeat the process on the right side of the table. Harry stood at the top of the table where two other basins were located above Draco’s head. He followed the same process of placing his blood in them, which caused a bowl at the bottom of the table to arise filled with a gold colored liquid. Before Harry moved onto the next part of the ritual he noticed a glowing stone in the side of the table top.

He saw that it read, “ _Please put in the request of your sexual servant here. What do you want him or her to abide by in your binding marriage?”_

Harry pointed his wand and the stone and watched as his thoughts were engraved into it. _I want Draco to remain submissive to my will with regards to sexual encounters. I want him to always tell me the truth and I want our bond to be so strong that we have a connection of the mind. I want to be able to hear his thoughts and feel his feelings._ Once the engraving was finished, Harry moved to the bottom of the table where he could complete the ritual with the bonding of the bodies. Once his feet stood on the stones at the other end of the table, the chains wrapped around Draco’s ankles lifted toward the ceiling of the cave. This gave Harry the perfect access to Draco’s pert behind and his warm heat.

He dipped his fingers into the gold liquid and it felt wonderful. He decided to tease his love first by filling his palm with the liquid and using it to help Draco with his arousal. He then prepared Draco, which consisted of spreading that golden liquid over the bundle of nerves inside the other boy. Draco made the best noises and soon Harry was about ready to lose himself when he spread the liquid on his own cock and pressed into the warm heat. It only registered momentarily while he mercilessly shagged his new husband for hours that the lubricant must’ve been laced with a lust potion. He continued to pound through a countless number of orgasms and Draco was covered in his own spunk, before Harry’s member finally went flaccid. He sighed and pulled out of his lover only to notice the damage he’d unintentionally inflicted. He stepped back from the table and Draco’s legs were dropped and the bonds disappeared.

Harry sighed when he noticed that the other had collapsed into unconsciousness. Harry quickly spelled them clean since the ritual was over. He knew it had worked because he was privy to the unconscious thoughts of his lover. He lifted the nude boy and apparated the two of them to their bedroom where he applied the soothing and healing balm before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Harry woke later that morning to an owl tapping at their window. He looked over at the still sleeping Draco, and got out of bed to retrieve the letter. He quickly gave the owl a treat before shooing it back out the window. He opened the letter and sighed. It was a letter from one of the Gringotts goblins with an appointment scheduled later that day to go over the Black and Potter Family vaults. Harry didn’t trust how far Voldemort’s reach was getting, so he decided that he and Draco would arrive there under disguise.

Harry called Nilly and asked for breakfast to be served in their bed. The little elf reappeared with two trays with the traditional French breakfast spread. He awoke his love and found that Draco was quite famished. He couldn’t imagine how a three hour marathon could’ve left the other boy starving. He rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic thought as he ate his fruit filled crapes. After they finished eating the two of them dressed and Harry broke the news, “Draco, you shall accompany me to Gringotts today. They want me to look over the family vaults and since you are my bonded partner, it would be best for you to accompany me.”

Draco smiled, “I would love to Harry.”

“Well let’s go have tea with Mother and Father first. I need to ask them something. Something that’s been running through my mind for a bit and I cannot help but think that today we might just find that cup. Nilly told me the two were with Severus and Rose in the drawing room.”

Harry pulled Draco out of the room by his hand and rushed toward the feminine drawing room. The colors were the epitome of French Country, with elegantly detailed plaster ceilings, and a crystal chandelier that hung from a gold medallion. The color scheme was in yellows, fresh blues, and brilliant whites, which were a perfect contrast to the dark wood floors and the masculine black marble fireplace.

Rose smiled up at him from blue and white twill love seat where a relaxed Severus sat next to her, “Harry, that ritual has brought so much magic back to this home. It was as if you two recharged the magic reserves of the wards. I can feel the magical thrums all around and it is rather soothing.”

Severus’s black eyes met Harry’s green, “I have to agree with Rose. This house seems far more peaceful since you and Draco completed the ritual. Perhaps it will cure the insanity for which the Blacks are known.”

Harry just shook his head at Severus’s veiled insult directed at his late godfather and let the questions at the tip of his tongue escape, “I’ve been thinking about things a lot lately. I mean Dumbledore showed me many of the memories he collected about Tom Riddle over the years and I can’t help but wonder if we are overlooking something important as to the location of the cup. He grew up in a muggle orphanage and didn’t have much to his name. He turned the Gaunt Family ring into a cursed object and framed his uncle for the murder. He then did something similar to the family locket, which had once belonged to Slytherin and hid it in a cave he visited in his youth. He somehow located Ravenclaw’s lost diadem and used the pretense of applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to smuggle it back into Hogwarts. The school that felt more like his home than the orphanage he returned to every summer, I felt the same way because of the Dursleys. He is a half-blood preaching blood purity.” He turned to Lucius, “I know he gave you that diary with the intention of you giving it to a female student in order to open the Chamber of Secrets. Do you think he could’ve given another one of these cursed objects to another follower?”

Lucius paled at the mentioning of the diary, “I think it’s possible. I mean Bellatrix and her husband were the most diligent followers.”

“What is something that Tom, who grew up in the muggle world would never have? He didn’t have the wealth to open up a Gringotts account. Do you think it’s possible that he may have given something to Bellatrix for safe keeping and asked her to place it in her Gringotts vault?”

Snape’s eyes widened knowing exactly what type of object of which Harry spoke, “Harry, I think you’re right. I do think that would be a place he’d choose to hide one of those.”

Lucius’s eyes lit up as he looked over at his son, “Harry, you have a legal way to get into her vault. Since the Lestranges never had children, they named Draco as their heir. Since you married him, you have gained access to all of his accounts, which includes his access to the Lestrange Vault. You have a reason to visit that vault.”

Draco smiled, “If we find what we’re looking for, we can destroy it within her vault. They won’t know that we found it and he won’t realize that he’s mortal once more when he meets his match.”

Harry exclaimed, “We have to get going. I have an appointment with a goblin in about an hour. I should probably visit the Black and Potter vaults first. I know the Goblins don’t like wizards getting involved in their banking system, and thus they should not inform anyone of our appearance.”

*Break*

Harry and Draco arrived at Gringotts under transfigured disguises. Harry showed his letter to the Goblin and informed him that the two of them were there for a meeting with Griphook. They were led into a room and the goblin who first took Harry to his vault sat on the other end of the desk, “You will want to remove those disguises before we travel down to the vault. If you do not, it will trigger the antitheft alarms. We will not be going anywhere where others will be able to see you. You can reapply your disguises before leaving the bank. So, first we have some paperwork to go over.”

Harry nodded as the Goblin pointed to the papers that slid in front of Harry. He quickly read through them and signed all necessary one’s before looking back up at Griphook. “I am not sure if you have been informed of my and Draco’s bonding. I believe such a bond gives him access to my vaults and me access to any of the vaults to which he has access. I was wondering if you were aware of this and if so, if we could also visit the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults.”

Griphook made a quick call and acquired the proper records, “I do see here that your bonding occurred at Midnight this morning. I believe everything is in order regarding that and thus we will be able to visit all of the vaults you request. Which one do you wish to visit first?”

Harry shrugged, “How about we start at the lowest one and work our way up?”

Griphook looked back down at the papers in his hands, “That would be the Peverell Family vault then.”

“I wasn’t aware that I inherited that vault. I am not even familiar with that name,” Harry commented as they made their way to the cart.

“They were a medieval pureblood family who was one of the first to become extinct in the male line. They were the predecessors to the Black family in that regard. I wonder if you inherited that vault from the Potters,” Draco mused aloud.

The cart trip was ghastly as it always had been. Harry’s stomach continued to drop as they made the twists and turns and went lower and lower. He’d thought the ride was unbearable back in first year when traveling to his personal vault, however the family vaults were much deeper and under even more security. They soon reached the Peverell vault. On the door was an inscribed symbol of a tall line running through a circle and encased in a triangle. Griphook cleared his throat as Harry continued to stare, “You need to trace the symbol to gain access. The door will only open to a descendant of the line.

Harry nodded and traced the symbol, which caused the door to open. It was filled with coins, ancient suits of armor, books, old paintings, and jewelry. Harry walked more into the room and decided to check out the paintings and noticed that one of the portraits was staring at him with barely hidden excitement. The inscription below the portrait read, “ _Ignotus Peverell._ ” Harry raised an eyebrow, “Why do you look at me so?”

The older looking gentleman who must’ve been older when the portrait was done frowned slightly, “Please tell me that you have it.”

“Have what? I happen to have many things. You need to be more specific than that,” Harry was already growing frustrated with the painting.

“The cloak of Invisibility, it should’ve been passed down to you. I just wanted to make sure it was still being treated like a family heirloom. It has been so long since anyone visited me here. I was afraid that my descendants forgot about their link to this family.”

Harry’s green eyes widened, “I’ve had the Invisibility Cloak since I was eleven. It has come in handy at Hogwarts a few times. Wait you’re the one that created the cloak? According to the plaque on this painting you died back in 1291, how is it possible for a cloak to remain pristine for over 700 years?”

“Tell me dear boy, have you heard of the tale of the three brothers?”

Harry looked to Draco and saw recognition in his eyes. The blonde stammered, “But that’s just a children’s tale. You can’t mean the invisibility cloak that Harry has is the cloak gifted from death himself.”

“Well, that is the tale; however that was what the Beetle Bard made up. My brothers and I created the Deathly Hallows. However, mine seemed to be the better of the other two, since poor Antioch was murdered for his powerful wand, and Cadmus succomebed to his own madness while talking to the dead and took his own life. I’m not sure what happened to the stone or the wand, but I’m proud that my cloak survives in my family line.”

“You know that symbol on the door looks familiar. I could’ve sworn I saw it on a ring that Marvolo Gaunt wore. I remember in the memory he was boasting that it was the Peverell Coat of Arms. I’m guessing that isn’t true.”

“Ah so the stone was gifted to Cadmus’s godson after all. No, that symbol represents the three deathly hallows. The circle represents the stone, the vertical line is the wand, and the triangle is the cloak.” The portrait calmly explained.

“Do you mind if I take you with me?” Harry opened up his leather pouch, which with Hermione’s help he had casted an undetectable extension charm on.

“I would love to see something different than this old vault.” Harry nodded and placed the paining into the pouch he wore around his neck. He then turned toward Griphook, “We’re ready to go to the next vault please.”

After acquiring a couple more portraits of Regulus and Sirius from the Black family vault and had a quick look around the Malfoy and Potter vaults, they moved toward the Lestrange Vault. He looked around and noticed the items were similar to the other vaults he’d visited. Plenty of jewels, money, suits of armor, except the Lestrange vault didn’t seem to contain any books. They didn’t seem concerned with the pursuit of knowledge. Harry sighed, “I don’t understand how they could’ve kept this vault after being sentenced to Azkaban.”

“Well technically they didn’t. It is my vault after all, but my Aunt reclaimed precedence over it upon her escape since I couldn’t access it fully until I turned 17.”

“Well your 17 now, so we’re here to access it. Harry looked around and noticed the familiar cup from the memory and couldn’t help but feel the burning sensation from his scar. He had found the correct item; now all they had to do was destroy it. He quickly summoned a basilisk fang from his pouch and approached the cup. Since it was on a higher shelf he turned to Draco, “Please levitate me, Draco.”

The blonde agreed and levitated Harry smoothly. The brunet swung down hard and pierced the cup with the fang before quickly removing it. The cup popped and smoked as a black goop poured out of it. Draco put him down on the floor and Harry turned to Griphook, “Let’s get out of here now.” They all ran out of there and got back into the cart after bypassing the poor dragon set to guard the vault.

Upon returning to his office, Harry requested, “Please forget what you witnessed today. I will just let you know that it was necessary in our war against the Death Eaters.” Harry then reapplied their disguises and they walked through the lobby to disapparate from Diagon Alley. Upon returning to the Chateau he announced that they had been successful and only the snake remained.

* * *

 

Harry didn’t know why he was at the Burrow for such a public wedding under the guise of Barney Weasley, but he did smile at the beautiful disguised woman who sat beside him. Hermione, Dora, and Rose had too much fun transfiguring Draco into a striking woman. They decided that he’d play one of Fleur’s part Veela cousins and he pretended to barely understand English. In the end it was best that Draco was fluent in French and had the refined features that only needed a bit of manipulation to rid him of his more masculine qualities.

Harry had to hold back Draco, while they overheard Gabrielle going off about how much she wished that Harry was there, as she wanted to get to know him better. He was the one who’d saved her from the lake two years earlier after all and she was hoping that he’d show some interest in her strengthening Veela features. He whispered in his dragon’s ear, “Don’t worry, we are eternally bonded and I have no interest in her. You have nothing to fear because you’re the only blonde I want. When we get home, I want to tie you to the bed, blindfold you, and lick, kiss, and nibble every inch of your body. Then I’ll open you up and ride you until we both collapse in bliss.”

He stepped away from his delicious husband, who was disguised but still radiant. He watched as a warm blush overtook his more feminine features, as the disguised Draco used his higher voice, “Promise?”

Harry chuckled in the polyjuice form of some ginger muggle, “Don’t worry love, I promise to do much more than that to you. However, why don’t we join the others on the dance floor right now?”

Draco nodded and took Harry’s outstretched hand. The song playing was a slow one and Harry was thankful that Draco had taken the time over the past few months to teach him basic ball room dancing. He held the lithe and shapely body belonging to his disguised lover tight against him enjoying every minute of the closeness. When everything stopped and a circular orb showing what happened appeared in the middle of the tent, the voice of the Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice boomed from it, “The ministry has fallen. They are coming. The ministry has fallen.”

Harry quickly pulled Draco over to Hermione and Ron, “Grimmauld, meet you there.” Before hugging Draco close to him and disapparting to the Black family strong hold. Upon landing he pushed Draco up against the wall after quickly removing his disguise. His was melting away as it had been three hours since he took his dose. He felt his body thrum with fear as to what he would soon have to do. He feared being separated from his love. He stood there snogging him against the wall when Hermione and Ron popped in behind them.

“Look I know you’re newlyweds, but do you think you guys to save the kissing for later?” Hermione’s voice broke through their growing pleasure, which caused Harry to nod and pull away.

He quickly cast his Patronus and used it to send a message to Snape, his aunt, and in-laws to meet them at Grimmauld. Snape was still playing his role as spy and would know about the goings on at the Manor, he needed Lucius to assist him with tapping into the Malfoy wards. They would need to plan an assault on the Manor before the Death Eaters had too much time to wreak havoc on the Wizarding world. He turned to Hermione and Ron, “Okay so let’s make a quick list of Horcruxes and put an X next to the one’s we’ve already destroyed. Let’s see, the journal – chamber of secrets second year, the ring – Dumbledore last summer, the diadem – Dumbledore After Winter Hols, the locket – Snape same day as diadem, the cup – yesterday Lestrange Vault. He wanted to create six and the sixth one is that bloody snake, which he’s been keeping by his side since Wormtail returned to him at the end of our third year. So, we just have to kill the snake and he’ll be able to die.”

Snape and the rest of the group had arrived at the end of his speech, “I’m afraid Harry, that’s not entirely true. Dumbledore wanted me to give you a message right before you’re ready to face Voldemort. He stated that you will have to die. When that killing curse rebounded on him, a piece broke off and attached itself to the only living thing in the room.”

Harry gasped and realized something, “He gave me the first snitch I ever caught, but I didn’t catch it with my hand. I almost swallowed it!” He reached into his pouch and summoned the snitch; he put it against his lips and read the message, “ _I open at the close._ He wants me to use whatever is hidden within the snitch right before I sacrifice myself for the greater good. Well, I guess we’ve got some planning to do. Draco, when we raid your childhood home, you will accompany me to the warding stone with your father.  You will stay there while we fight. I can’t afford to be distracted while facing Voldemort, and I can’t lose you.”

Draco had tear’s rolling down from his gray eyes, “But I’m expected to just let you go? I’m expected to wait downstairs, while you willingly take the killing curse from the Dark Lord’s wand? I have to live when the man I love than life itself has to die?”

Harry pulled him into a tight hug before placing his hand on Draco’s abdomen where he could feel the separate magical energy source, “Think about our child, Draco. He or she will need a parent. If anything happened to you, I’d lose you both.”

Draco gasped, “I’m pregnant? How did you know that before I did?”

“It was a part of the bonding ceremony. In order to claim the full power as a bonded couple, we had to continue the family line. I knew that you’d be with child when I started to look into the ancient bonding ritual. Why do you think that sex is involved in that ceremony?” Harry looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He kissed Draco’s forehead, “Now, how about you go climb into bed and I will join you soon. Remember what I want to do to you and go prepare yourself.”

“Yes master,” Draco ducked out of the room as if he were trying to hide the blush Harry could see on the back of his blonde’s neck.

After Draco left the room, he turned to those still in the room with him. “We will need to call the Order here to plan the assault. Lucius and Severus, I will need the two of you to go over the plans of the manor with Kingsley. We will need to know where Voldemort is operating from, what protections are on the home, and anything the Death Eaters have added during their stay.”

Lucius nodded, “I understand the importance of that. However, I can assure you that not much can be added to the wards of the home. They are blood wards and only those of family blood or blood bonded to a Malfoy will have the ability to change the wards. After I take you and Draco down to the warding stone in the foundations of the manor, you and he will both gain full control over the wards. It will be a similar feel to what you have with the Nobel House of Black and the French Chateau. Each property you do this with will only increase your power and Draco’s power since you two have bonded.”

“Well, I have to admit that I haven’t gotten any visions from Voldemort yet, so I can only assume that he hasn’t realized that we’re finding and killing his horcruxes. If he still isn’t aware, then he’ll likely send his snake to attack. I think I will first appear in the room with my cloak that way I will remain unseen.  I will find the snake and stab her in the head with one of the basilisk fangs.” He took four out of the pouch, where he still had few left waiting. He handed one to Ron, one to Hermione, one to Lucius, and one to Severus. “I want you to each have one encase I fail in killing the snake. Snape you will need to return to the Dark Lord’s side at the same time we head for the wards in the guise that you have information to share.”

Hermione smiled, “I think you’ve got this pretty well worked out. Let us call the order members and plan further as your back up forces. I believe you’ve got a husband waiting in bed for you, and I think you could use some stress release right now. I think the both of you do.”

“Thank you “Mione. We will be at breakfast tomorrow. I’m sure that Dobby, Kreacher, and Nilly will be happy to make breakfast for the whole order.” He turned away from the small group and took the stairs two at a time wanting to reach his moonlight lit love. His mind rushing with the ways he could torture the other man into begging to be shagged. He would then shag him until they were too knackered to even cast a cleaning charm. 


	10. At the Close

Harry awoke earlier than necessary and felt his gut fill with an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Something was going to happen and in the end, he wasn’t going to be strong enough to protect everyone he loves.  He pinched the bridge of his nose before reaching for the warm body next to him. He could see the nightmare building in his husband’s mind and he quickly shook the blonde awake.

Draco let out a gasp and his gray eyes fluttered open, “What are you doing up so early?”

He didn’t want to share his concerns, he didn’t want to put his mate in harm’s way, and he surely wasn’t prepared to sacrifice their unborn child. He leaned over and licked his lover’s neck. He needed comfort more than anything or he would be lost in the darkness threatening to overtake him. “Draco love, I just need you to please me. You know how wonderful you felt submitting fully to me last night?” He watched the nude statuesque man nodded. “I need that release. I need you to take the reins and drive me crazy. I need to fully submit to you, so that I will have the power to do what must be done.”

Draco’s eyes filled with unshed tears, “I don’t want to lose you. You’ve picked me up and put me back together when I had no other reason to live. I don’t think I can live without you.”

“It’s okay love. All we can do is trust in the power that exists between us. I’m sure that fate has her will. I will do what must be done and hopefully we’ll be united in life in the end. Now, Draco I need you to be strong and I need you to make me forget, please,” he wiped the tears before they threatened to spill from the shimmering pools before him.

Draco nodded and picked up his wand and soon Harry was enveloped in darkness. He felt his wrists being tied to the rod iron bedpost with the silky rope. His nerves lit up as he felt the warm breath, peppered kisses, hot licks, and bruising bites starting at his neck and making their way down his chest. He wiggled under his lover’s tortures, but the restraints prevented too much movement. He let out a hiss and moans when he felt the cool sensation on the head of his cock when the rest of it was encased in warmth, “Who taught you the muggle ice cube trick?”

He heard a hearty chuckle, “Who said it was a muggle ice cube? You know that you got me turned onto muggle piercings when you took me to get that Prince Albert on my birthday. I guess I just followed it up with a magically imbued tongue ring. Oh and honey, we’re getting my nipples pierced right after we end this war.”

Harry’s response was snuffed out as his lover went back down on him. He felt the sensation of a vibrator on his sensitive head, which left him crying out. He knew he’d be turning the tides on his lover as soon as this was over. His lover kept licking, sucking, and charming his tongue ring, hot, cold, vibrating, and Harry swore at some point it had an electrical current, but none of it was enough for him to find relief.  His balls felt far too heavy and he groaned, “Please do something, I need more.”

Draco hissed, “It’s okay love, I’ll make you feel better.”

“Yes,” Harry sighed as he felt slicked fingers circling his pucker. He felt one dip in and move around until it hit that perfect nerve bundle. “Right there love, but I need more. I want you in me. I want you to fuck me until I forget my name.”

He lost all sense of dialog when he felt the slippery heat incase his member once more with the delicious tongue circling the underlying ridge of his head. A second finger slipped into his waiting membrane and he thought he’d die from the pleasure. How could his lover do both things so well simultaneously? That thought soon faded as the fingers slipped out of his prepared hole and something much larger was pushed in filling him completely. He thought just the force of his lover’s staff would be enough to release, but something kept him from completion. His lover continued to pay oral attention, while thrusting wantonly and hitting that perfect spot. Harry couldn’t even think as his remaining senses were overwhelmed and before he knew it, his lover had Harry’s rippling member forced deeply down his throat as the green eyed wizard came. He could feel his own lover’s seed leading out his overfilled cavern. His lover came up and Harry heard the swallowing noise before a spell was whispered and he was released from his bindings.

As soon as he caught his breath, he pulled his sex kitten to the bed. He looked down at the still flushed man, as he straddled him. He took his thumb and forefinger and twisted the rose dusted nipples into twin peaks, “I don’t think I’ll be waiting on those nipple piercings, Draco.” He warned as he called forth his wand. “You do like pain, don’t you? I know you like this pain because after they’re healed you’ll be even more sensitive.” He summoned a sharp needle and a couple of solid gold hoops. Oh the things he’d stocked Grimmauld place with. He pinched one of the nipples until he was sure it was numb before forcing the needle through it.

Draco gave out a cry, but Harry could fill the stirring underneath his bum as he worked. Harry worked the hoop through the newly pierced nipple before casting the closing charm that would fix the ring permanently and healed the nipple before moving onto the other one. When he was done, just a simple brush of his tongue over the tip of the newly pierced nipple caused his husband to thrash below him. Harry chuckled, “Oh, now I just have another way to drive you wild. Tell me Draco, do you want to feel me in you while I lick your piercings one by one?”

“Yes, Harry I need to feel you in me. I’m just so hard,” he whimpered.

“Ah well, I guess I’ve talked enough then.” Harry took one nipple in his mouth as he played around with the hoop in the other with his fingers. He soon was kissing and licking down to his lover’s weighty manhood. He held the thick, pale, glorious thing in his hand, as he stared at the glittering bar that pierced the head. He cast a quick cleaning spell before licking around the bar. He hooked one of the balls in between his teeth as he pulled it gently toward one side, which caused Draco to scream. He let go of it, as he quickly slicked his cock. He continued to concentrate on the lovely piercing by flicking it with his tongue and licking around, before plunging down over the perfect specimen in his hands. His own slicked member pressed teasingly against his lover’s tight heat. He muttered a quick preparation spell before slamming into him. He did his best attempt at mimicking his husband’s previous technique. Soon he was swallowing Draco’s seed as his filled the blonde. He let go of the flaccid dick with a loud pop and pulled out. “Come on love, we should get cleaned up. I really do wonder how difficult it is to charm the rest of your piercings to vibrate like that tongue ring of yours. Oh I’d love to make you squirm in public. I wonder how many times I could make you come without touching you.”

* * *

 

The warding stone for Malfoy Manor was nothing like Harry expected. It was pure white marble and the energy from it was as pure as it appeared. He shook his head, as he wondered how a family so capable of such good magic could fall into the depths of the Dark Arts. He looked over at the two other men standing in the chamber with him and smiled. Their hair was the perfect shade of white matching the stone, which seemed to make them the personified perfection of Malfoy beauty. He shook his head, “So, how do we take over the wards and make so only Order members are able to apparate in and out of the Manor?”

 Lucius nodded, “The two of you need to mix your blood upon the top of the stone. The blood magic will allow you to take in the wards magic. Once you’ve done that, you should be able to command and bend them to your will.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Have you not done this before?”

“My father added my blood the day that I was born. I did the same upon Draco’s birth. There really was no need for Narcissa to control the wards, as I gave her the access she needed to the Manor. I didn’t see the need for her to manipulate them.”

Harry just shook his head as he split Draco and his left hands open along the same line he’d done during their bonding. He rubbed their bleeding hands together before placing his hand upon the stone. Draco did the same. Harry felt enormous energy surges as all of the wards surrounding the large and powerful property. He closed his eyes and could see the inhabitants of each room, he could see every detail of the warded grounds, and he heard a happy thrum in his mind. He focused on his connection to Draco and prepared to fully open the mental bond. _Do you see all of that Draco, do you feel their heartbeats, and do you smell the lavender in the eastern garden?_

He heard Draco’s voice respond in his mind. _I never knew we’d have this much control. What do we do next? Snape has just joined Voldemort in the Drawing Room._

“Lucius, you need to make sure your son stays here, as I go meet my fate.” He pulled out his wand and quickly sent his Patronus to the Order letting them know the wards would allow for their apparation. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, the deathly hallow, and he sighed realizing he still needed to have a long conversation with his ancestor. He apparated to the back garden and moved through the wards as undetected as a house elf would. He pulled out the snitch knowing what the message meant. He knew that he was about to walk into that room and sacrifice himself so that the Dark Lord could die.

He touched the snitch to the mouth and it opened. A familiar stone, with an even more familiar marking on it, arose from the snitch. He slowly reached out still underneath his cloak and took the stone into his hand. He was soon surrounded by his mother, his father, his godfather, and Regulus. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he once again faced the parents he would never get to know.

“I know I must be strong. I know that I must sacrifice myself like you did mother. I’m just so afraid because there’s so much I want to live for. I’m going to be a father and I’d like my son or daughter to know me.”

His mother’s ghostly hand moved toward his cheek, “You are strong, my son. You’re so loved.”

He turned to Regulus, “How did you face death? You saved my aunt, you blood adopted her, and you hid her before facing your death with the bravery of a Gryffindor.”

“I knew that someone would one day stand up to him. I made unforgivable mistakes in my life, but in the end I knew that I had to do something. I saw the light and I’m sure that you see your path as well.”

He turned to Sirius, “Did it hurt when you died?”

The long haired Black shook his head, “No, it was as painless as falling asleep.”

Harry felt the tears falling from his emerald eyes, “I miss you.”

“We will always be with you, Harry. We live in your memories, we’re a part of your spirit, and we shall forever reside in your heart where your love for us dwells,” Sirius pointed at his chest.

“Your father and I will always love you Harry, never forget that,” His mother’s voice sounded.

The stone fell out of his hand as he walked toward the front door of the manor. He would meet his destiny. He would no longer allow that monster to live. It was the end and he must meet his fate. He didn’t pay attention to the fact that the stone was squished into the soft ground of the garden as he reached the stone path. He walked through the front door as if it were a mirage. He tapped back into the wards and followed them toward the Drawing Room where his fate awaited him. He approached the high back chair where the snake faced man sat on a platform above the rest in the room. Snape stood to his right side and was whispering to him and the snake was busy unhitching her jaw to swallow what looked to be a dead woman. Harry took the open opportunity to quickly summon a basilisk fang and quickly slammed it into the unsuspecting snakes head.

He pulled the cloak off of him as the Dark Lord hissed witnessing the death of his snake. His inhuman red eyes locked with Harry’s green, “Harry Potter, you’ve come to die.”

Harry pushed the cloak into his pouch along with his wand and just stood there. He didn’t even acknowledge the other wizard’s statement and just waited for his death. The Dark Lord didn’t disappoint and Harry was hit directly in the chest, as he and the Dark Lord were both knocked out. Harry’s mind slipped to the memory of meeting his aunt Rose for the first time. He remembered how his heart swelled when he saw her. She had the same eyes that he and his mother shared. Her laugh sounded like peels of bells. It was like meeting an angel grounded to earth and she had pulled him into the most loving hug before he had the opportunity to get a hold of himself. The loving scene soon faded away and he found himself in a very white place. He looked around trying to determine where he was. He heard a sickening whining noise behind him and a bloody version of the twisted infant form that Voldemort took before their interaction in the graveyard was hunched in a fetal position underneath a white bench. He gasped, “Is that what was in me since that fateful night?”

“You can’t do anything to help him, Harry, you lovely caring boy.”

Harry held in the gasp as he recognized the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore, “Where are we?”

Dumbledore, who resembled Gandalf the White in his robes, raised an eyebrow, “I was hoping you could tell me, Harry.”

He looked around and recognized the terminals, the tracks, “it looks like King Cross Station, except much cleaner.”

“Ah, well that makes sense. I’m sure that if you waited a train would arrive for you,” the other man noted.

“Does this mean I’m dead?”

“Well that’s a choice you have to make. You can stay here and surely move on, or you could go back.”

Harry smiled, “I think I will go back. I still have to face Voldemort and Draco’s waiting for me.”

“I believe you’ve made your decision then.”

Harry watched as Dumbledore started to fade away from the white place, “Is this real or is it all in my head?”

The old man chuckled, “Of course it’s all in your head Harry, but it doesn’t make it any less real.”

Harry continued to lay still on the hard stone floor as he heard Voldemort climb to his feet as Bellatrix clamored all over him. He felt Severus’s hand on his pulse and heard Voldemort demand, “Is he dead?”

Severus let go and stood, “Yes, he is, my lord.”

Voldemort’s response interrupted as the room filled with several pops, which signaled the Order’s arrival. Harry smiled in his mind until he heard the distraught cry of Draco. He tried to access their mental bond but realized too late that whatever taking that second killing curse did to him drained all of the extra power he’d gained from both the bonding and the ward magic. He couldn’t move fast enough as he heard Draco and the other’s fight. He managed to finally pull himself to his feet and look around. Most of the Death Eaters had been restrained, unconscious, or dead. Harry summoned his wand to his hand and everything around him disappeared as he concentrated on Voldemort, “How about we end this Tom? You’re mortal once again, now that you have met your match. Regulus started the process and I’m here to end it.”

“Only I am meant to live forever, Potter,” Voldemort hissed as he flourished his wand to cast the final killing curse.

Harry was just as quick to cast the disarming spell. Green clashed against red and the warding magic started to serge through him. It seemed to shield him. He continued to concentrate on Voldemort when a thought not belonging to him flitted across his mind. He realized what Draco was planning on doing and he tried to stop him but it was too late. Voldemort crumpled to the ground and turned to dust as soon as Draco stepped in between the locked wands. Harry let out a scream as Draco fell to the ground unconscious. He pulled him into his lap as he checked for any sigh of life. He looked as if he were sleeping, but his breathing was very shallow. He was frozen on the floor, unresponsive, as he cradled the one he loved in his arms. What was he going to do? Why did Draco do that? Was he going to lose his child along with his lover?

* * *

 

Harry stared at the hospital bed at St. Mungo’s where his love lay. The Healer’s had run their diagnostics and announced that Draco was in a magical coma. They had no idea why the magical backlash forced him into a nonresponsive state, but they were sure it was due to him stepping into the crossfire between Harry and Voldemort. They didn’t have much hope for Draco’s recovery, but Harry refused to give up hope. He sat beside Draco’s bed and refused to leave his side.

A nurse slowly approached the bed to perform the usual diagnostic tests when harry spoke for the first time in days, “How’s the baby doing?”

The blue eyed nurse raised an eyebrow, “He’s pregnant?”

Harry nodded, “Please run scans for the pregnancy. He’s got to be around a couple of weeks by this point. Please don’t tell me he’s lost the baby.”

She nodded and flicked her wand before proclaiming, “The pregnancy is continuing to progress, but we don’t know how long he will be in this state. Aren’t you going back to Hogwarts in less than a month?”

“Yes, but I will not leave him here. If his status hasn’t improved by the first of September then I’m taking him to Hogwarts with me. I’m sure that I can hire some special Healers to check on him along with the school nurse. I already have my uncle preparing private chambers for us close to the hospital wing. Don’t think I trust you guys enough to leave my pregnant bonded husband here alone.”

She clucked her tongue, “I’m sure his healer wouldn’t approve of such a move. He will need nutrient potions brewed, he will need all different maintenance spells casted to remove his waste, keep his muscles from atrophying, and monitoring his heartbeat. Things will be even more risky for him, as he is pregnant and the child will take even more toll on his body.”

Harry clenched his teeth, “Are you questioning my ability to look after my family? I saved this Wizarding world twice and you have the audacity to inform me that I will have to leave my loved one in this hospital, which has done nothing to cure him while I finish my final year at Hogwarts? You are delusional and I demand to speak with his healer.”

It had been two weeks by that point. He had been sitting by Draco side for two weeks without a change. Hermione would come in and force him from the bed while Lucius took his place, while she forced him to shower and eat. Lucius didn’t like to be away from his pregnant wife for too long a period of time, but they didn’t like to be away from their eldest son either. Since Severus was taking back his position as Defense professor, and Slughorn really wanted to go back into retirement, Lucius accepted the position of Potion’s professor. He would join the staff to remain close to his family and Narcissa would join him. Harry was even more shocked when it was announced his Aunt Rose would be taking up the Muggle Studies position, since Charity Burbidge’s half eaten body was found at Malfoy Manor. Harry shuddered at the thought the snake was feasting on the professor when he killed it with the Basilisk fang.

The rest of summer passed in much the same pattern. Harry refused to go school shopping because he refused to leave Draco’s side, while he was still in the hospital. He growled knowing that the healers and nurses knew nothing to assist Draco’s case. It was far too similar of a diagnosis as to that of Neville’s parents. He was not pleased by the idea of having his loved one in a hospital bed for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t stand for the incompetent healers looking out for him. Harry asked Hermione to pack up the whole of the Black library. He asked Lucius to do the same of the Malfoy one and he asked Rose to bring any book dealing with warding, bonds, and healing from the Black Chateau to Hogwarts with her. He was determined to find a way to bring his lover out of his current catatonic state. He tried to access their bond, but he no longer held the warding magic. He could still sense the wards of all three properties, he would know if another entered them, he could view the rooms and grounds if he focused on them, but he no longer had the extra powerful magic coursing through his veins. When he needed the extra power to heal the one he loved, he no longer had it. He really should’ve known that fate wasn’t finished screwing with him.

* * *

 

On August 31st Harry along with two private healers moved Draco from the hospital room to the overly protected one at Hogwarts. Only those who were blood related or bonded to Draco were able to access the heavily warded room with a few exceptions, Madam Pomfrey being one. Snape had access because he was bonded to Draco with being is Godfather. Rose could enter because she was recognized as a Black Family heir and thus bonded to Draco who was another Black Family heir. Everyone else was family and Harry had access as he shared the private room with Draco. That night after everything was put away; Harry climbed into the king sized bed with his beloved and wrapped his arms around his unconscious form. He quickly slipped into the dream world and once again stared at the door way that represented his and Draco’s bond.

He stood in a parlor at Malfoy manor. He watched as Bellatrix taught Draco Occlumency the summer before. She seemed to dance around as she made it past his barriers again. She cooed, “Oh Draco, what would their father think if he knew you harbored such attractions. You dream about having another man pounding into you. I never knew you were so perverted. I’m sure that there are plenty of men within the ranks who would love to teach you just how to be a proper whore. Perhaps you need those lessons more than learning how to shield your mind.” She ran her wand along her pressed lips before squealing, “I do believe my beloved brother-in-law would delight in taking you first.”

The room around him shifted and soon she was in a bedroom. Draco was bent over the bed where his hands were tied behind his back, while Rabastan Lestrange was examining his exposed behind. His filthy hands were moving toward the unprepared virgin hole. “Dear Bellatrix did tell me that you would enjoy this. I was a bit surprised, but I’m happy to be given such an honor. I should probably go easy on you, but I like inflicting pain. I want to leave an impression on you. I want you to remember me.”

Harry felt the bile rise in his throat as he watched Lestrange thrust inward without any preparation. He smacked Draco’s behind as he announced, “Oh you’re so tight. I just love breaking virgins. Do you feel that Draco? That’s your blood; your blood is what’s allowing me to slip in and out of you without too much resistance.”

The man continued to thrust until he let out a heady grunt. He quickly pulled out and smacked the blonde’s behind a few more times. “Thanks for the ride. Now you should probably go shower and take care of your arousal. I know you wanted it and now you should go wank to the memories.”

Harry gasped for air as he sat up. The scene continued to play in his mind as he looked around the room. In the continued dream, Draco climbed out of the bed but couldn’t manage to walk. Instead he crawled to his bathroom with tears rolling down his cheeks; the bastard had raped him in his own bed. As he reached the bathroom and shut the door, he called an elf and asked to have a bath run before empting his stomach into the toilet. He muttered to himself, “This summer will be over soon. I will be back at Hogwarts and away from these men. I’ll have to complete my task, but at least I won’t have to worry about any more of this.”

Harry rubbed his temples pushing the visions from his mind, “Draco, I don’t know if I can handle your memories. I wish there was something I could do to awaken you. Too bad this isn’t some Muggle fairy tell where my kiss would break the curse.”


	11. Continuing on

Harry groaned as he climbed out of the warm bed. He didn’t know how long he could witness those memories through their bond before he decided take vengeance on all the Death Eaters who ever touched his beloved. He had to breathe in an out to calm down as other horrible scenes had played in his mind as he slept next to his love. He quickly grabbed his robes and walked toward the bathroom. He was not looking forward to breakfast with his Gryffindor house, when he his mind would surely stay in the room next to his comatose husband. He had given special orders to Kreacher, for whenever he was away from their rooms, to only allow Narcissa, Rose, Severus, or Dora into the room if he is not present. If anyone else attempted to access his rooms, which he heavily warded, Kreacher knew to send Dobby to Harry no matter where he was in the castle. Harry didn’t care what attention having the colorfully decorated free elf would bring him, as long as, he was sure his loved ones were safe. The night before he left, as soon as the sorting and announcements of the opening feast were over, as he wasn’t that hungry and didn’t want to be away from Draco.

He was surprised to discover that Dora had taken the Transfiguration position since Professor McGonagall’s Headmistress duties prevented her from teaching the subject that year. She was sharing her quarters with her Remus, who was assisting Snape by teaching the younger Defense classes and took over Gryffindor head duties. Harry got dressed and left the bathroom. He quickly ran the diagnostic spells the healers taught him, after releasing some wild magic from his anger at their initial refusal, and found that Draco was still stable. He would check on Draco during every break he had between Transfiguration, lunch, and Charms. He was a bit hopeful that his love would return to him, but the healers were unsure how long his beloved would be in such a state. He sighed, as he walked out the door and threw a few more locking charms at it before walking toward the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione, the latter giving him a look that seemed to warn of bodily harm if he didn’t eat his breakfast.

Harry sighed, “I just don’t have much of an appetite, Hermione. He’s not eating; he’s living off of maintenance spells and nutrient potions.” He stabbed his fried egg forcefully with his fork, “I just miss him so much. It’s been a month, schools starting, and he’s going to miss out on his last year. How is he going to catch up when he does awake? What am I going to do if our child comes and he’s still nonresponsive? How will he feel finding out that he missed out on the whole pregnancy?” He choked, “What if he never wakes up?”

She reached out and squeezed his hand that was clinched fiercely around the handle of his fork, “Harry, you can’t continue down that mental path. There are some things that even the great Harry Potter cannot solve. You can’t continue to beat yourself up for something out of your control. You can only remain by his side, so that when he does finally wake up, he will know that you continued to protect and love him. Focus on eating breakfast and then we have Transfiguration. Are you still taking that extra healing training with Madam Pomfrey this year?”

He quickly swallowed the tasteless eggs; everything had lost its flavor since Draco fell asleep, “Yes, I really am sure I want to be a healer though I think I would like to specialize in the mind. I know that trauma tends to stay with a person and I want to help people get through what my existence has caused. If I hadn’t fallen for that portkeyed cup, then Cedric would still be living, Voldemort would’ve never been resurrected, and the many people who died at his hand would still be alive.” His lip trembled, “Sirius would still be alive.”

He snapped out of his memories of Sirius falling through the veil, when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and Hermione’s words overflowed his mind, “Harry James Potter, you stop that right now! You know for a bloody well fact that you dispatched that dark wizard for good. If you had died all those years ago, Sirius may have still been alive, but he would’ve remained in Azkaban. You gave him hope and back some of his life before he left this world. He may have died in a cold cell, morning your loss as well as his good friends, but instead he got to know his godson as a teen. You’re acting as immature as Sirius right now! You need to grow up, and only take responsibility for your actions. You’re going to be a father, I think it’s about time you acted one.”

“Thanks for that,” he muttered rubbing the back of his head. “I will keep that in mind Hermione,” he announced standing up from the table. “For now perhaps we should be heading to class. I cannot wait to see if Dora is as much of a klutz as a professor as she is as an Auror.”

The witch shook her bushy head, “I think she’ll be safer. You know there won’t be any elephant leg umbrella holders in her classroom.”

He shook his head, “Or prejudiced portraits yelling about blood purity when a loud crash is made.”

“How are you going to remove that from your home?” She clutched her books to her chest as they walked down the ancient stone hallway.

“I guess the only way to remove a permanent sticking charm would be to remove the thing it’s stuck to. I really do plan on gutting and restoring that old home. Then again, I have many other properties to choose from, but part of me would like to bring glory back to the home that both Sirius and Regulus grew up in. I owe so much to both of them, after all.” Harry answered as they walked through the door of the transfiguration classroom.

Ron chuckled, “I’m sure my dad’s got a few muggle tools he’d love the opportunity to try out.”

Harry shook his head, “I’m sorry but I’m not going to let your dad take a sledgehammer to my walls or a jackhammer to my floors.” His eyes widened at the thought, “Actually there would be no need for a jackhammer.”

The conversation ended as soon as a statuesque blond woman with familiar grey eyes walked into the classroom wearing bright pink robes. The long blond locks quickly contracted into a pixie style haircut and morphed into the same pink color as her robes, “I am Professor Tonks. I was an Auror up until this summer, as I was recently married. My husband and I thought it would be safer to teach students rather than chasing after dark wizards in my current state.”

Harry gasped, “Professor, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Her hearth shaped face lit up and her eyes turned gold, “Yes, I do believe we shall have children going to Hogwarts together in twelve years.”

He jumped up forgetting the other’s in class, “Dora, I’m so happy for you and Remus. You do realize our children will also be cousin’s right?”

“Yes, yes. Now sit down and stop playing on my hormones. I think it’s time we discuss the difference between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus. Does anyone here know the difference between the two besides those I’ve told previously at an Order meeting?”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione dropped their hands knowing that they only knew the difference because Tonks had told them two years prior. Harry was sure that Hermione may have known the difference because of the text even though it was explained to her previously, soon the Susan Bones was answering, “Animagi are powerful witches or wizards, like McGonagall, who learn how to transfigure their body from a human shape into that of an animal. Metamorphmagi are able to transform their appearance at will. However, the main difference is that a witch or wizard can become an Animagus, whereas a Metamorphmagus is born not made.”

“What an astute answer, Ms. Bones.” Her hair color shifted from pink to blue, “Something you may have left out is how rare metamorphic gifts are, as I have yet to meet another individual who shares my same gift. I do admit that it did come in handy in the concealment classes at the Auror academy, as long as I wasn’t walking.” She chuckled, “I’m as graceful as a Blast-Ended Skrewt. I do fear that my dear cousin got all the good coordination inheritance, but then again I swear he’s got to have some Veela in his bloodlines. Pureblooded my…um…I do believe I forgot myself for a moment. Okay, so why is it important to register yourself with the Ministry when you obtain Animagus status?”

Harry raised his hand, “It helps prevent others from blackmailing you because they discover your beetle form and locked you in a jar to prevent you from writing any more nasty stories. Also, if the ministry knew that Peter Pettigrew was a rat Animagus then it would’ve prevented Sirius Black from being wrongfully accused of his murder. Also, if the ministry knew that Sirius was able to take the form of the Grimm, then he wouldn’t have been able to escape Azkaban before Voldemort broke everyone out.”

Everyone around the room gasped at Harry’s proclamation before Hermione muttered something about horrible beetle reporters not learning their lesson. Tonks cleared her throat, “What interesting reasoning, but quite true. The ministry requires registration in order to prevent witches and wizards from breaking the law by using their Animagi forms. Achieving such a form is quite difficult, even though I hear that Sirius Black and his friends managed to complete the training in their fifth year.”

Harry nodded, “Yep it took them two years, but James Potter was a Stag; my Patronus represents his Animagus form.”

Tonks turned her hair into messy black and was quickly sporting emerald green eyes, “You are quite right, Harry. Now since this is a N.E.W.T. level course, we will concentrate on attempting to achieve Animagi status as to perform such a transfiguration is an automatic O on your N.E.W.T. practical. Other than that we will continue with revisions for your written, as you should have learned all of the transitive properties last year. Please pull out your books and turn to page 543 and read over the Animagus training spells. Once you have gotten through the training process, which some may find less difficult than others, you will be able to shift at will even without your wand.”

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he sat down on the bed. He was happy that the first day of school was over and was prepared to write about what he discovered about his inner animal form after performing the totem spell. He sighed still wondering how his inner animal could be something as peculiar as a raven. He understood his feeling of being at home in the sky, but he never thought he’d be something with such a negative wrap in Muggle society. He contemplated researching the meaning of such a discovery. A Muggle psychologist, Charles Jung, did manage to think of the raven as representation of the dark side of the human psyche. Harry knew that he’d seen plenty of darkness in his life to fit that category. His father was a stag and one could only assume his arrogance and pride is what caused him to change into such an animal. Sure a stag was also graceful, quick, and strong enough to take on Remus in his werewolf form.

He rubbed his temples and grumbled, “What do you think Draco? Do you think I’m best represented by a form that haunted the dark poetry of Edgar Allen Poe? ‘Quote the Raven, Nevermore.’ I really do feel like nothing without you. The bringers of bad omens, I guess that’s the story of my bloody life. What’s another thing to make me even more of a freak?”

Draco didn’t answer, like he hadn’t since he entered his tormented sleep. Harry let out a long breath and pulled his wand. He cast the diagnostic spells and found that Draco was still stable. He continued to stare when he noticed movement on Draco’s stomach. He quickly placed his hand on the tiny pouch and felt little flutters. “Dobby,” the elf appeared immediately, “Please bring the healers and Madam Pomfrey here immediately.” The elf’s eyes grew sad and popped away and back with all three with him from who knows where.

Madam Pomfrey looked from Harry to the still sleeping Draco, “What’s going on?”

Harry looked down and sighed, “He’s still stable; I’m just a little confused. Is he far enough along for me to feel the baby’s movement?”

She shook her head no, “If you conceived on July 31st, then the baby would still far too small for that.” She placed her hand on the uncovered abdomen, “Unless there’s a possibility that you could’ve conceived sooner than you realized?”

Harry racked his brain for any possibility that they could’ve conceived before the French bonding on his birthday. His mind flashed toward the emotional release that occurred after Dumbledore’s funeral. He was so upset and angry by Aberforth’s words that he’d took Draco right back to their dorm after. He’d quickly cast the preparation spells before pressing into the tight heat. He’d pounded in him that night until he collapsed from exhaustion. He’d released three times without pulling out of his love. He remembered how much pain he was in when he pulled out the next morning because he had just collapsed and fell to sleep with his penis still in his beloved’s anus. He cleared his throat, “Um, well it’s possible. We could’ve conceived the night of Dumbledore’s funeral.”

She covered her mouth, “At the end of March?” He nodded. She started mumbling under her breath as she cast several spells that he didn’t recognize. “Well, you did conceive back in March. Checking the status of your son, he will more than likely arrive sometime in December. He seems to be perfectly healthy and is growing well. You’ll probably want to make sure you keep Draco on his right side because his belly will start getting too big for him to sleep on his back or stomach.”

“My son?” Harry felt tears slip from his eyes at the news. His baby was closer to coming than he thought. His and Draco’s son would be in his arms before the end of the year. “I haven’t gotten anything yet for him. What am I going to do? I’ve been so worry about Draco that I didn’t even think about getting things ready for his arrival. My little James Sirius, oh hell I’ve already got a name for him.” He wiped away the tears, “Kreacher.”

The elf appeared before him, “You called master?”

Harry nodded, “I need to go somewhere. Please follow the same rules as always when I’m gone.” He then turned to the other three, “Come on we’re leaving. You know how I feel about you being alone with him. I’ve got to go see Severus, Rose, Lucius, and Narcissa. What am I going to tell them?” He continued to mumble to himself as he made sure they all left the room before throwing even more locking and warding spells at his door before hiding its existence. He turned to walk down into the Dungeons where both Snape and the Malfoy quarters were. His and Draco’s were on the first floor not too far from the hospital wing in case of emergency. His thoughts about being a raven Animagus was forgotten as he reached the closed door belonging to Severus and his aunt.

He took a breath and knocked and pulled his aunt into his arms. He couldn’t stop crying as he rested his head on her shoulder. He felt the mothering affection he missed from his own mother. He didn’t know what to do. He felt so lost. She shushed him and whispered that everything was going to be alright. She led him into the sitting room and forced him to sit on the couch, “What’s going on Harry?”

“I think you should call Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa. I probably should tell all of you at the same time,” Harry wiped away his tears and tried to calm his sobs.

Her green eyes widened, “Draco’s not dead, is he?”

Harry paled, “Oh no, no, no. It’s not really bad news, it’s just that I think it’d be best to tell everyone at once and really I’m just kind of a bit freaked is all. That and I discovered that the animal that represents me is a bloody raven. Can you imagine me turning into the harbinger of death?”

She chuckled at that and sent off a doe Patronus with a message for the others. Harry’s eyes widened and he gulped, “You do realize you have the same Patronus as my mother, right?”

She nodded, “I always wondered why it was so until I met Severus and saw the pictures of Lily. I remembered a red head with my same eyes. She had the warmest smile and she was so much nicer than that blond-horse-faced-woman. I have no interest in meeting Petunia.” The conversation was interrupted with a soft rapt at the door and she opened it to Lucius and Narcissa. It was only a couple of minutes later that Snape rushed through the door.

He looked around the room and demanded, “What’s happened to my godson?”

“Um…well…we’re farther along than we thought. You see I completely forgot about the night of Dumbledore’s funeral, and well I wasn’t my usual safe self that night. James Sirius will be coming sometime in December according to Madam Pomfrey’s scans. I’ve been so worried about Draco that I haven’t even thought about getting ready for his arrival. I don’t know what I’m going to do. What am I going to do if Draco’s still in a coma? How am I going to take care of both of them? Who are we going to name as his godparents? I think that Hermione and Ron would be a good choice since Severus will be family as soon as the two of you are married and Dora and Lupin are already family.”

Narcissa gasped, “My youngest son and grandson will only be a couple of months a part.”

“Yeah and they’ll be going to school with their Lupin cousin in twelve years. I’m a bit worried for this school. We just need to add one more,” He looked over at Rose and Severus, “and we’ll have a whole new group of Maurders.”

Rose chuckled, “Um well. Severus honey, you should really consider purposing to me.  I was raised in France so there’s nothing wrong with love, but I’m not sure if you want to put the cart before the horse.”

Harry couldn’t help the chuckle that burst through his gut at the horrified look on Snape’s face. The little color he had in his cheeks faded quickly as he collapsed into a chair, “Are you telling me that I’m going to be a father? I don’t really like kids you know. I’ve always been awkward and now you tell me that you’re expecting. How far along are you?”

She chuckled, “I’m only eight weeks. He or she will be coming sometime in May. I believe I’m just a couple of weeks behind Dora.”

“Does this mean that you’ll all help me with my shopping and baby prepping? I wonder if there’s a way to link all of our living quarters into a shared nursery so that the babies could sleep in the same room. I know that it would be a good idea for Scorpius and James since they’ll grow up together as uncle and nephew. Now isn’t that idea a bit weird.”

Rose giggled, “I’ll talk to the Headmistress about giving us our own common room with an attached nursery. That way we could help you with James and looking after Draco. I’m sure that Severus will continue making sure that Lupin is taking his potion, so that he can keep his mind and sleep during his off days. Perhaps he’d enjoy spending some time away in the Shack.”

* * *

 

Harry collapsed to the bed after dinner. He found himself laying his hand onto Draco’s belly and couldn’t stop himself from speaking to his son, “I’m sorry little one. I know that you should be hearing your father’s voice instead of your papa’s, but he’s sleeping. I know you cannot hear me as well, but know what we love you. Things just didn’t work out the way we wanted it to, but you will be strong like your namesakes. However, I will not allow you to grow up to be as much as a prat as your father or your grandfather were in school. I know that everything will be okay.”

Harry fell asleep that night with his head resting next to Draco’s stomach. His hand hugging that part of his lover’s body as if he were already cradling his unborn son, but his mind was soon filled with another dreadful memory. Draco was in a cream colored room with a large four poster bed. The sheets were black silk and the bed had a green duvet cover. The intricately carved posts were of the darkest mahogany. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if it was Draco’s room at Malfoy Manor. He seemed a bit younger and Harry figured the memory was from the summer before their Sixth year.

The peaceful looking Draco was soon awoken from sleep, when the dark wood door slammed open. Rabastan entered the room followed by Goyle Sr. and a haggard looking Lucius. Harry’s heart sped up as he was certain that Lucius was in Azkaban from the beginning of that summer holiday. How could he be in his son’s bedroom? Rabastan pointed his wand at the clothed Draco, which left only a vulnerably nude boy. Goyle Sr. pointed his wand and each of Draco’s limbs was tied to the post of his bed with a scratchy rope.

Lucius chuckled, “We wanted you to remember this summer when you returned to Hogwarts. We wanted you to know your place when you return, Draco. You will not be exerting your power over your friends, as your place is below them. Then again I always knew my son preferred it up the ass. I like wielding the power and that’s why I prefer females like your mother, but you had to go and be born as a ponce. You had to end the Malfoy line because you preferred to be overpowered by others. If you’re going to make such a choice, I might as well show you how to give good head.”

Harry’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t help but wonder if the elder Malfoy was under the Imperious curse once again, but how could they have gotten him out of Azkaban. He shook his head nothing about the memory was making any sense. His thoughts were interrupted by Lucius shoving his erect penis harshly into his son’s mouth and letting out a pleasured groan. “That’s a good boy. Now watch the teeth and suck on it like you’re imaging I’m your lover. Now your dear uncle here and Goyle are going to show you how to be a good little slut and take two at once. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it and when you get back to Hogwarts everyone will know what a slag you are.”

Harry shot awake when he saw the blood and damage from two rather large sized men shoving their cocks into Draco’s unprepared hole. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked over at his lover’s face. He could see that Draco was reliving the pain based upon the look on his face. Harry wiped away the tears from his eyes and whispered, “Kreacher.”

“You called Master?”

Harry wiped away more tears and croaked, “Yes, please watch Draco. I need to go talk to Lucius.”

He didn’t even look at the clock as he climbed from the bed. He couldn’t leave this memory unexplored. He had to discuss it with Lucius. It was one of the worst memories he’d seen so far, however he hoped it was the last encounter before Hogwarts started that year. He could deal with memories about trying to fix a Vanishing Cabinet, accidently poisoning people, and making plots to kills Dumbledore. He couldn’t handle watching Draco forced to give his own father head. By the time he reached the door belonging to the Malfoy quarters, he was filled with rage. How could a father do that to his own son? He was beating on the door as the vision continued to flood his mind. The link was still open and now he was witnessing Draco’s broken sobs as the three men left the room.

A disheveled Lucius answered the door, “What’s happened?”

“Lucius, I’ll tell you what’s blood happened. How the hell could you have forced your sixteen year old son into giving you head while two full grown men pounded into him at the same fucking time?”

The blonde opened the door further as color drained from his face, “When? When did I do this?”

Harry slumped onto the cream colored couch, “That’s what I don’t sodding understand. It was the summer you were supposed to be in Azkaban. I don’t understand how they would’ve got you out of there sooner only to just put you right back. At first I thought you were under the Imperious, but you seemed to be the leader. Your eyes weren’t clouded or anything. They were filled with hatred and lust at the same time when you looked upon Draco. You said some pretty horrible things about his sexuality before forcing your cock into his throat.” He ran his fingers through his already messed hair, “I just don’t understand and the memory was just way too much to handle. On top of everything else, I had to witnessed Draco being torn open by two men, one who I’ve witnessed raping him before, while the image of his father watch over them while shoving his own incestuous cock his mouth.”

“Harry it wasn’t me. I was in Azkaban from the moment I was caught in the Ministry up until you broke me out. Did you even consider that person could’ve been under polyjuice potion? Perhaps they wanted to make Draco suffer even more by thinking that his own father would treat him in such a way. I’m surprised he can even look at me if he thought that I participated in such acts.”

Harry wiped away the continued tears. He didn’t want to show weakness to the man before him, “Does Goyle Sr. ever do anything without Crabbe Sr.?”

“I don’t know Harry, I just don’t know. Perhaps you should corner one of their son’s to find out. If those bastards were sick enough to do something like that to my son, I wouldn’t be surprised if their own sons were victims as well. I mean how could two wizards be so thick? Unless they were beaten to the point of stupidity, or they had too many other things on their mind to even consider schoolwork.”

Harry pulled Lucius into a hug, “Thank you. I will do that and hopefully I will find out more answers. I just hate having him in such a state. I miss being able to talk to Draco and he’s just not there. I’m trying to remain strong, but I can’t stop thinking that this is all my fault.”

Lucius wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, “It’s not your fault Harry. If it were anyone’s fault, it would be the Dark Lords. Luckily, that monster is now dead. It was Draco’s choice to step into that magical fight. You had ordered for him to stay down in the warding room, but he was no longer under submissive bonds. He chose to come to your side and he chose to step in. Don’t worry; I think it was just a bit of magic overload. I’m sure he’ll come back to us. He’s still there if he’s dreaming about events he’s gone through. If he was completely gone, you wouldn’t witness anything from your link.”

Harry pulled away and wiped away his tears once more, “Thank you, Lucius. I should probably get back to Draco. I should really get some sleep or I’ll be dead on my feet in potions tomorrow, and I’m sure that is bound to end brilliantly.”

“Yes, get some sleep. Merlin forbid you blow up my potions classroom during your first lesson this year.”


	12. Moaning Myrtle

The first month of school passed the same as the first day, however Draco had no more nightmares. His memories were concentrated on the beginning of the previous year, where he was stressed but not abused. He was isolated from everyone more than anything else. Harry awoke on his side and cuddled next to the still sleeping Draco with his hand resting on the expanding belly. He smiled as he felt the strong kicks of their healthy son. He just wanted to lie next to his love that day and talk to his unborn son. He always felt connected to both of them when he did that, but unfortunately it was a weekday and he had class to attend. With a loud sigh he climbed out of the bed and grabbed his robes from the closet and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

He started to undress when a high pitched moaning noise caught his attention. He looked around the small bathroom trying to determine the noise’s origin. He turned toward the shower and jumped back at the sight before him. His sexual frustration came to a head at what he found in the shower stall. Two nude transparent bodies were gliding against each other. The girl had her dark hair in two pigtails and the male seemed to be rather well built. He had chiseled and well defined abs that had Harry moving his eyes over the translucent body. He felt himself stirring below until he recognized the male as Cedric Diggory. That discovery quickly rid him of any arousal. Who would be turned on by the boy he or she watched die? He cleared his throat, “Myrtle, I am glad that you found Cedric, however I find this highly inappropriate.”

She just looked over at him while Cedric continued to pound into her, “I just wanted to pay you back for your and Draco’s display in my loo. Also, I figured you’d want to know that two ghosts can have sex with each other. We aren’t limited to masturbation. Hmm, I wonder if I should share that with Helena, she’s always complaining about her frustration from her growing attraction for the Baron.”

“While I find that information interesting from an educational standpoint, I do not want to see it. I find it totally unfair that you will tease me with such visuals when I’m unable to satisfy my sexual needs since my beloved is in a bloody coma. I haven’t had any satisfaction since a few days after my birthday at the end of July. So, unless you have a way to wake up my love from a magical coma, I suggest you take this display back to the U bend.”

After a wonderful low groan, Cedric turned toward Harry, “I’m sorry. She didn’t tell me that you were in such a state. I would’ve never agreed to do this in your presence if she had told me. However, I can’t seem to keep my hands off this sexy vixen. I guess there’s something to be said about the quiet librarian type.”

Harry looked his form up and down, “Though I enjoy the ascetics of your nude body, Cedric, I really need you to go so that I can get ready for class. I wouldn’t mind talking to you later with you clothed.” The two ghosts disappeared down the shower drain and Harry couldn’t help but remember the feel of Draco. His mind filled with images and he settled upon the night he’d tied Draco up and teased him until he begged for relief.

They were in his old room at Grimmauld Place and it was the same night he’d sent Draco upstairs while he had a quick planning session. When he’d gotten upstairs, Draco was already nude and lying on top of the sheets. He must’ve heard Harry coming because when he opened the door he was in a stretching cat pose with his glorious arse pointed at the door. He remembered growling and wanting to just ride him then and there; however he wanted to get Draco back for teasing him so deliciously. He pulled his wand and quickly summoned his silky black rope and a black silk scarf. He approached the bed and tied the scarf around Draco’s eyes as he rubbed his still clothed crotch against Draco’s wanton backside. He pushed him to the bed as he tied each of his limbs to the headboard and footboard. “Draco, have you been a good boy today?”

“No Master, I need to be punished,” Draco grunted. His response had determined how Harry would approach the situation. Draco wanted to get his frustrations and fears out after hearing the ministry fell. Harry could only assume that his mind was being filled with memories of what happened while he was under Voldemort’s thumb.

“Oh Draco, I’m going to enjoy turning that creamy skin of yours pink. How many lashes do you think you deserve?”

The blond rocked his hips forward and groaned, “How about 17 since we’re both of age right now?”

Harry pulled out his multi leather strap whip, and practiced hitting it against his hand to know the proper force for pleasure, “I want you to count for me.” He smacked the right butt cheek quickly followed by the left. He continued switching back and forth between each one until Draco reached seventeen. He stared down at the blushing behind. He reached up and ran his fingers nails from between Draco’s shoulder blades to his behind. He quickly pulled out the lube that had a bit of added menthol that boasted a cooling sensation.

Harry’s mind skipped over the preparation as he entered his lover with the cooling lube. It was a delicious moment with the added sensation. Harry’s hand tightened around his cock as he remembered. The image of Draco falling apart without him even touching him forced him to let go. His mind soon came back to him, but he wasn’t alone as he washed off the body soap.

 _Harry are you there?_ Draco’s voice sounded in his mind causing his body to shudder.

He quickly picked up the bar of soap he’d dropped and continued to scrub. _I knew we had a connection, but I thought it was only one way. Where I could see what you were thinking, but you couldn’t communicate back. Draco, does this mean you’ll be waking up soon?_

_I don’t know Harry. It’s like I’m lost in my own mind. I keep on reliving memories but those seem to be in chronological order, every time I try to move passed this area. Right now I’m taking a break from that journey and just sitting against a stone wall. It’s night here and my eye is being drawn to the brightest star in the sky. It’s a part of the Dog Constellation; do you know what name it has?_

Harry tried to remember his stars from Astronomy, but he really was atrocious at star charts. He only scraped by an acceptable in his O.W.L. his fifth year, which prevented him from taking the N.E.W.T. course. Not that he had much interest in doing so. _I have no idea Draco, why don’t you tell me?_

His tone seemed to turn condescending. _I thought you of all people would know that. It’s Sirius; you know the star your godfather was named after. I wonder why that particular star keeps catching my eye. You wouldn’t know, would you?_

Harry dressed and walked back into the room to grab his books for transfiguration. _Well, it’s because you’re still comatose and I didn’t know we could communicate like this. So, when I found out that we conceived back in March and that we were having a son, the name James Sirius just came to me. Do you approve?_

 _My baby’s growing without hearing his father’s voice? You’ve got to help me break free of this. I want to be there when he’s born. I don’t think I could handle missing something like that. I’ll leave the movement through the maze for when you’re sleeping. That way you can join me in here and help me make decisions as to which pathway to take. Right now I’m sitting at a decision point. I don’t know if I should go right or left._ His voice sounded pained and Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him that his brother would be born soon.

 _I would love to actively participate tonight. I’ve got to go for now because I have Transfiguration with Dora. Perhaps you should try to see if you can connect to James. Try reaching out so that he can get to know you before he’s born._ Harry walked down toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

He managed to eat while continuing his mental conversation with Draco. Just having the link open both ways seemed to bring back the flavor of food. He managed to eat more than he had in days within that first meal. He was so focused on his conversation with Draco and learning more about the mental trap his love was in that he didn’t acknowledge any of his friends’ attempts at conversation. He wasn’t pulled back to reality until someone squeezed his shoulder. He looked over to find Hermione’s concerned brown eyes focused on him, “Are you okay, Harry?”

The messy haired wizard shook his head and chuckled, “I think I’m doing a bit better. I finally see a way to get my lover back. Oh and finding the ghost of Cedric Diggory pounding into Myrtle in my shower this morning was quite brilliant actually.”

“Did you just say what I think you said?” Her eyes were wide as they walked out of the Great Hall and toward the Transfiguration classroom.

They were stopped on the stairs as they moved, “Yes, well I kind of told her to go looking for him last spring. Part of me hoped she’d find love, but I didn’t really want to see with my own eyes that two specters could copulate.”

Ron chuckled and shook his head, “I just don’t understand why they would choose to do that in your private bathroom of all places.”

Harry looked down feeling the blush creeping up his neck and across his face, “Well, Draco and I…um…we kind of gave Myrtle a show in her bathroom the same day I told her about Cedric. So, I think she was just trying to get me back for frustrating her with our exhibitionism.”

Both of his friends burst into tears from the peals of laughter as they walked into the classroom. Hermione finally calmed down enough to raise an eyebrow, “Now why would you think such acts would be permissible in that particular loo?”

Harry pulled out his due Animagus essay that he took the past month to research and write. He never knew that he’d find so much contradicting information with regards to the raven. The bringer of light once associated with both Apollo and Athena. Having a raven form was beginning to sound more fitting than he first thought, “Yes, well I had to retrieve the fangs from the chamber, and frankly Draco just looked too good to pass up. We just got a bit caught up that day. You don’t even want to know what we did next to the basilisk skeleton in the chamber.”

Tonks arrived doing her best impression of Snape, with the hooked nose and dark eyes, “Now, though I’m sure everyone is enthralled with hearing about your exploits in the Chamber of Secrets. Perhaps it is time for us to concentrate on Transfiguration.”

Ron muttered, “That’s just creepy.”

_But you have to admit that my cousin does do a great impression of my godfather._ Draco’s voice sounded in Harry’s mind.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful, or at least Harry didn’t pay attention too much as his mind was distracted by the open communication he was sharing with Draco. He couldn’t really pay much attention to what was going on around him unless one of his friends really vied for it. He was a bit shocked when Cedric appeared behind him while he was getting ready for bed. He turned and raised an eyebrow, “Cedric what are you doing here now?”

He looked at him, “Harry, I wanted to thank you for bringing my body back. I thought I’d just disappear with your parents after we rushed Voldemort, but I just kept floating. I don’t know why I chose to stay but after meeting Myrtle, I realized that one can still find love after death. She’s been so lonely for so long, and I’m just so happy to have someone to spend the rest of my afterlife with. She told me that you sent her to find me. I really want to thank you for that Harry. I was trying to find my way back here because I never really moved on from this place.” The ghost floated over toward the sleeping figure, “I see that things have changed greatly for you two.”

Harry looked in the other room at the sleeping form of his lover, “Yes, the bloody git decided to get in the middle of a magical fight between me and Voldemort. Sucker got hit pretty badly by the backlash and the healers aren’t even sure if he’ll recover, but I have hope. He’s perfectly fine physically but for some reason he’s just not mentally there. Well, luckily he was able to communicate with me through our bond and I now understand that he’s trapped in some mental maze that’s forcing him to face unsavory memories. I’m hoping to help him come back to us before our son is born. Speaking of which, you should probably return to Myrtle because I need to go to bed so I can help him.”

“I’ll see you around, Harry.”

“Oh and Cedric if you could manage to keep Peeves in line, we’d greatly appreciate it. Perhaps you should go meet with the Bloody Baron to get some tips. Also, I think Myrtle wanted to go speak with Helena, whoever she is, regarding what you two were doing. I do wonder who would want to have a relationship with the Baron but oh well. However, he does seem to have a bit of a similar appearance to my beloved. You don’t think they’re somehow distantly related, do you?”

“I really don’t know. I’ll be sure to ask though. Have a good night.” Cedric then disappeared in the drain of the shower.

Harry climbed into the bed next to his lover and wondered if the bond was just as strong as it had been all day. _Sweetie, I’m going to bed now. Are you ready to start moving through there some more?_

_Yes, I can only hope that you’re the piece I was missing._

* * *

 

Harry stood in a narrow alleyway like passage. The bricks surrounding both sides were black and the white mortar between them was crumbling. The ground was well worn cobblestone and littered with paper flyers. Harry picked one up and gasped as a crazed screaming face of Sirius Black stared back at him. He turned around having the feeling that the area seemed familiar and it took a bit before it hit him, “What are we doing in Knockturn Alley?”

Draco chuckled mirthlessly, “Apparently my mind resonates more with the shadier parts of Wizarding London.”

He shrugged, “Well with your father, I’m sure that you spent more time in that part of Wizarding London than any other part. So, perhaps we should start by trying to find out way to Diagon Alley.” 

“You think I haven’t tried to access the lighter side of Wizarding London? Every time I get close to that entrance I’m faced with a horrible memory. So, after several failed attempts of getting past that barrier, I decided to try the other end of the Alley. Now I know that this doesn’t exist in the real world, but I hope it is the secret to finding my way back. Should I go left or should I go right?”

Harry looked at the far end of the wall where two passages branched off from the alley on either side of the dead end. He looked back and forth between the two. The right side was shimmering with sunshine, the brick walls gave way to white marble, and the cobble stone was bright white in color. He turned to look the other way and a shiver ran up his spine. The walls were obsidian black and the cobblestone was blood red. “You stated that your attempts to get back to Diagon Alley ended up with facing some of your worst memories. So, perhaps we should go with the creepy path instead of the bright uplifting one.” 

“You’ll be here with me, right? I won’t have to face whatever’s down there alone, will I? I’m so tired of being alone.” Draco whimpered.

Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed, “I’m here with you now, love. You’ll never be alone again. Now let’s go find out where that disturbing path will take us.” He pulled Draco down the dark pathway with the blood covered floor. They walked down the corridor until they reached the end and only a bright white light appeared which caused Draco to whimper more. Harry looked over at him, “What’s the matter?”

“We’re going to see a memory. I just don’t want to confront any more horrible ones.”

Harry pulled him forward into the light and quickly pulled him into a kiss before the memory formed around them. He broke away and stared into the precious grey eyes he missed greatly, “I’m here with you. We can face whatever your mind decides to throw at us.”

They looked around and both sighed in relief as they both recognized the scene around them. They were back at the Black Chateau with Severus and Rose. They watched as their memory selves were seated on the Victorian style sofa with carved ebony legs and cream based floral printed fabric. The room was filled with floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the rose gardens and the vineyard. The walls were painted yellow cream color which blended beautifully with the cream colored carpet. The Marble fireplace was white with gold veins and was encased in a floral carved ebony surround. Draco took a deep breath, “I’m so happy to be back here. The sun room was always my favorite room in the Chateau.”

Harry chuckled, “Well, come on let’s go watch me make a fool out of myself. You do recognize this was the first time we met Rose, right?” 

“Oh yes, I remember now. You were quite a nervous wreck. It was as if you were afraid she’d hate you or something.”

Harry looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s precisely what I was afraid of. After years of living with my other aunt, Petunia, and her husband, it was easy for me to accept hatred from my mother’s family. Part of me knew that if Rose was anything like my mother that she would love me, but I still had that small seed of doubt. I probably would’ve fallen apart if she had looked at me with disgust. I don’t know if I could’ve dealt with anymore rejection from family.”

“Well, let’s enjoy the scene and see where we end up when it’s over.”

* * *

 

Harry and Draco had arrived at the French Chateau as soon as school let out. They had Kreacher take them straight there instead of taking the train back to London. Upon their arrival, Nilly showed them into the sun room where Severus and Rose were busy having high tea. Harry remembered holding in a nervous giggle at the scene of Snape sipping tea from delicate china with his pinky out. Harry was a ball of nerves, as he and Draco took the seat across from the other couple. He looked at the woman before him, with her long wavy brown hair and her strikingly similar green eyes. He cleared his throat, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you Aunt Rose.” He quickly looked away trying to hide his initial cringe. He waited for her to spit venom at him like he was used to.

“Oh Harry, I’m more than delighted to meet you. My darling Severus has been telling me all about you.”

Harry choked on his own salvia before picking up a cup of tea in an attempt to hide his reaction. When he could finally breathe again, he looked directly at her, “Please don’t believe everything Professor Snape may have to say about me. I mean I’m pretty horrible at potions, but anything to do with me being a glory hound should be ignored. Also, any comparisons drawn between me and my father should be ignored as well.”

She raised a brunette eyebrow, “Well, Severus surely hasn’t spoken ill of you, and he’s drawn more comparisons between you and your mother. He met her before they went to Hogwarts and she stood by him even though she was in Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. From what he tells me, you have more than just your mother’s eyes. You’re capacity for love and protection is on par with dear Lily. I remember her, you know. I don’t remember much from the night that Regulus brought me here, but I remember her coming home from school. I always missed her because when Petunia was still at home she was dreadful to me. I think she could tell that I’d be like Lily.”

Harry turned toward a somewhat uncomfortable Draco, “Hey, why don’t you and your godfather go have a walk or something. I don’t know maybe he could show you the potions lab, while Rose and I get to know each other?”

Draco smiled, “I think that would be lovely.”

Severus nodded and walked out of the room with Draco trailing behind him. Harry stood up and held out his arms hoping Rose would quench his need for a hug. She pulled him into a tight one and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I was so worried that you’d shun me like Petunia. I never thought I’d be fortunate enough to have a close relationship with a blood relative, but here we are and it just feels so good.”

She patted his back, “I would never treat you like that Harry. I can already see that you’re a very remarkable person and the fact that my sister and her awful husband, which I’ve never had the displeasure of meeting, have treated you the way they have is deplorable. I will always take your side over theirs Harry. I know that they’ve put you through hell because Severus told me some of the things he saw during your Occlumency lessons.”

The scene soon faded from Harry’s recollections and he and Draco were standing in a very well stocked potions lab. Severus was busy looking down at a brewing potion, “So, is Potter treating you well?”

Draco shuffled nervously from one foot to the other, “I’ve been treated much worse, Severus. While that statement is true, I have to admit that no one has ever treated me as well as Harry does. I can tell that he cares and that he loves me. I mean I grew up knowing my parents loved me, but they never showed it the way a bleeding heart Gryffindor would.”

Severus chuckled as he added powered moonstone to the potion, “Yes, well I can understand where you’re coming from. Lily was always so caring and just so beautiful both on the inside and out. Rose has the same qualities and that’s why I’m quickly falling in love with her. She just reminds me so much of Lily, and it’s made me wonder if I was every meant to be anything more than a brother-in-law to Lily. She loved James once he stopped being such an arrogant git, Sirius grew on her as well, and I have a feeling that she and Remus were close for a while. He really was the only one of them who had a head on his shoulders. Then again it is a bit interesting how the one true monster in the group was the one who possessed the most human compassion. However, his fear of rejection prevented him from standing up against his friends when they were doing something in which he didn’t approve.”

“With people like Umbridge in office making things difficult for werewolves and other magical creatures, it’s not surprising that he’d be afraid of losing those who accepted him even though they discovered his secret. I remember him when he was our professor third year. He was one of the best teachers we had and I was happy when he was able to take over for you after Dumbledore’s death. Do you think they’ll give you back the Defense position at starting term?”

The potions master looked up and smirked, “Well, Headmistress McGonagall has already spoken with me. Not only is she giving me back my Defense position, but she has also asked me to be the Deputy Headmaster under her. Oh and there might be a few other surprises for the new faculty. I hear that Slughorn has decided to go back into retirement, so Hogwarts will be getting a new Potions Professor and a Transfiguration Professor because McGonagall has too many obligations. Let’s just say, I think you and Harry might be surrounded by family and friends come the start of term.”

The memory faded away and was replaced with a circular room with ten doors. The room itself was completely grey, as if it attempted to remain entirely neutral. Every door was exactly the same and the center of the room began to move around in the circle to prevent a person from sensing direction. Harry rubbed his temples, “Why is this sodding room from the Department of Mysteries in your mental maze?”

Draco shrugged, “If I understood the inner workings of my mind, then I think I would’ve escaped from here by now. However, I think I might stay in this room for now because you’ll be waking up soon. I think I have just as much of a chance of choosing a horrible memory as I do of choosing a good one. Also, we need to figure out a way to determine which doorways we’ve been through so that I don’t have to relive the same horrible memories over and over again. I really hope we pick the right door the first time.”


	13. Guy Fawkes’ Day

Harry wasn’t expecting to be present at the birth of his brother-in-law, so he wasn’t surprised when he was informed of the birth during breakfast the following morning. Another month had passed since what he now deemed as the shower disaster. What gay guy wants to see two straight spooks getting it on in the shower anyway? The little wiggle worm decided to arrive in the late hours of Halloween, while most of the students were still in the Great Hall enjoying the feast. Harry wasn’t with the rest of the students, as he couldn’t celebrate without Draco even with the blonde telling him it was alright in his head. Instead he had Kreacher deliver the feast to his private rooms where he spent the night with his still sleeping beloved.

The following morning, a very excited Lucius didn’t even wait for Harry to reach the Gryffindor table before blurting out the news. Draco managed to whine in Harry’s head about missing his own bother’s birth. Four more days had passed since that morning, and Harry now sat in the beautifully decorated dungeon chambers belonging to the Malfoys. He sighed realizing the sitting room was decorated by Narcissa with the light and airy feeling that reminded him of the sun room at the Chateau. He smiled wondering if Rose had helped her with the color selections making what he would suspect a dark and dreary room, look absolutely inviting. He was sat on a cream colored couch as she walked over with the little baby with barely there blonde hair. The few days’ old baby managed to open his eyes for a moment and baby blues stared at Harry. “He’s so wonderful. I can’t wait until my son comes into this world. I can’t wait to see the two playing in the gardens of one of our many estates.”

Draco’s voice rang in his mind.  _I want to hold him. I have wanted a baby brother for so long and now that he’s here, you’re the one that’s holding him. Why the hell can’t we find the right door in that obelisk of a room? I mean it’s torture. I swear the rooms shift behind the doors instead of the center of the room shifting. If that’s the case, then marking the doors wouldn’t make a bloody difference._

Harry sighed not wanting to alert Narcissa to her older son’s distress.  _I’m sure we’ll find the right door tonight. I will go to bed early in order to give you more time._ He looked back down at the baby and back over at the new mother, “I think I should get going. I have a few more things I need to do before going to bed. I thank you for letting me see him. By chance do you know when they will complete the magical passageways connecting our rooms?”

She smiled taking baby Scorpius from him, “Well, I’m not exactly sure, but the elves are still working diligently on it during their nightly cleaning shifts.”

“That’s good to know. I cannot wait until all of our rooms are connected to a common room. It will make for faster travel between rooms. I have to admit that the wonders of magic still surprises me from time to time.” Harry grumbled as he stood, “Then again, anything would surprise a boy who grew up in a broom cupboard under the stairs.”

Her eyes widened, “What did you just say? Did I hear you say that you lived under the stairs?”

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, “Only until after the first Hogwarts letter was received then I was moved into my cousin’s spare junk room. You really shouldn’t worry about it. I have my Aunt Rose now and I’m of age. I’ll never have to go back to that muggle home.”

She covered her mouth, “Oh goodness, Harry. I will be talking with Severus and Lucius about this. Those muggles shouldn’t get away with treating you that way, and why do I have a feeling it goes beyond sleeping under the stairs?”

He held his hands up and shook his head, “It wasn’t that bad really. I just did the chores they gave me, ate what I was allowed, and remained locked in my room for the majority of summer. I’m sure it could’ve been worse. They never hit me, well my cousin and his friends liked to play a game where they’d chase me and beat me up, but they were just kids.”

Her eyes widened more, “Did Severus know about this?”

“I think he has an inclination, but really I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about. I’d never do anything like that to my son,” he turned to leave the room. He didn’t really mean to share that tidbit of information with his mother-in-law. He never wanted to play the poor mistreated orphan card. He just wanted to forget his childhood and live through the wonderful childhood he would be giving to his son.  _I’ll be back with you shortly Draco, and then we can get you out of that spinning room and home. I miss you so much._  Harry breathed slowly through his nose trying to prevent the tears that were attempting to well up, as every negative thing his aunt and uncle ever said about him or his parents bombarded him on his way back to his private rooms.

_Are you sure you want to concentrate on that right now, Harry? I can tell that you’re upset. What did those muggles do to you?_

_I just don’t want to think about it right now Draco. Let’s just focus on your problems._ Harry looked down at his feet as he walked through the mostly deserted corridor. He didn’t want anyone to see the great Harry Potter crying. He didn’t want the Wizarding World knowing about his mostly loveless childhood. He just needed his husband back. He wanted his son to arrive healthy and he wanted to move on in his life. He quickly waved his wand and opened his heavily warded door. He grabbed his items and got ready for bed. He was too tired to do anything more as he climbed into the bed and curled around the ever growing stomach belonging to his beloved.

* * *

 

Harry stood in the all too familiar circular room from the Department of Mysteries. He looked over at the weary looking Draco and pulled him into a tight hug, “I’ve missed you so much. What door number are we going to take this time?”

Draco shrugged, “At first I thought that all odd numbers were bad and all even numbers were good, but then we took door number six and were hit with that memory with Greyback. Then I was thinking that it might be in threes, but then we chose number nine and was a positive memory.” He blushed, “You know which one.” He looked away for a moment with a furrowed brow, “That’s why I started to wonder if the rooms behind the door were moving instead of the inside of the room, or rather that the walls were going around instead of the center of the room.”

Harry thought over all of the expeditions they had made in the room over the past month. Many times the door way would lead to a line of rooms that had different memories but they had each lead to a dead end and they’d been forced to return to the circular room. Luckily the numbers he’d carved into the doors had remained since the first encounter. “I don’t know if that’s true. I mean if the doors were moving around the room then, surely we’d end up facing the same memories. Every time we choose a new door we’re presented with new memories.”

“Okay, what number are we taking this time?”

Harry sighed, “If I remember correctly, the door we finally made it back out of last night was number seven. What a wonderful trip through your childhood that one was.”

“I’m afraid of what might be behind that door. I don’t know if it’s something I can handle even with you by my side,” he trembled and bit his lip as he looked at the unopened door.

Harry pulled him into a hug and kissed his jaw, “We cannot have you staying her forever Draco. You just missed out on the birth of your brother. I know you don’t want to miss the birth of our son. We’ll just have to act like Gryffindors and go for it.” He stepped back from the still trembling blonde, “Are you ready for this?”

He took two deep breaths, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Harry nodded as he walked toward the door with the number eight carved into it. He slowly reached out and waited for the door to swing open. They were presented with a white light like the doors before it. He squeezed Draco’s hand in reassurance as they walked into the unknown.

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t expecting what they found in the first room after the door. Draco was in a dungeon with dark stones, shackles on the wall, filth and blood on the floor. He could feel the dark energy in the room, which he assumed saw many other forms of torture over the years. Harry gasped as he recognized Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott standing in the room with their fathers. He looked over at the Draco who’d followed him into the room and approached him, as a pained scream filled his ears from the memory Draco.

He pulled his Draco into his arms allowing his lover to hide his face from what was going on in the room, as Harry continued to watch. Nott Sr. spoke first, “Draco, you have displeased the Dark Lord. He expected you to do more than the foolhardy attempts you’ve managed. Did you really think a cursed necklace would’ve worked or is your heart not in it? Do you not want to see that senile old man put out of his misery? Do you not want to watch our Lord rise to power?”

The memory Draco shook his head as he was turned around and pushed up against the wall. He whimpered as his wrists were shackled above him and his ankles were locked in below. Crabbe Sr. laughed excitedly, “We’re going to show our boys what happens to failures in the Dark Lord’s ranks. You’re too much like your father, Draco. Except you enjoy taking it up the ass and I hear that you were able to take two at one time. Are you ready to try three?”

Draco moved his head to the side so he could breath and didn’t have to stare at the wall, “No, please just kill me. The Dark Lord said I’d die if I failed.”

Nott shook his head, “No Draco, we’re not going to kill you. You still have until the end of the year to fulfill your requirements of the Dark Lord and that will just give us more months of enjoyment. Goyle, I think that you and Crabbe should give you’re boy’s some enjoyment. Show them how to properly punish a wimpy little ponce like darling Draco here. I think I’ll be the third while my bookish boy watches and remembers what happens to those who decide to go against their fathers.”

Harry couldn’t break his eyes away from the scene as the younger two forced their way in and Nott pushed in-between them. He could tell that they had once again neglected to prepare him and relied on Draco’s blood for lubrication. He looked toward the face of Draco and noticed his eyes were shut tight as he gripped the wall tightly, his fingers pure white from the pressure. He couldn’t tell what Draco was thinking, but he had a good idea that the blonde was escaping within his mind. He whispered to the still whimpering man in his arms, “Draco, do you think this maze exists because of your survival instincts forced you to escape within your mind when things like this were happening to your body?”

The sobbing Draco rested his cheek on Harry’s chest in a mirror to what memory Draco was doing with the stone wall, “It’s possible I guess. I didn’t want to think about having my former goons in me. I never found those two attractive and having Nott, a boy I always saw as my equal, standing there watching me was one of the worst moments in my life.”

Harry’s attention was drawn back to the scene as all three inside of Draco released causing the overfilling liquid to drip from the barely standing blonde. When Harry didn’t want to see anymore, a door appeared in the stone wall that wasn’t there before. He picked up his still sobbing husband and walked toward the new memory hoping it would be better than the scene for which they were present.

He was so wrong, as the room erupted in the worse torture scene he could imagine. He figured it had to happen only a few hours prior to Draco calling Dobby and him ending up at Grimmauld place. There just weren’t enough words in the English language to describe the debauchery taking place in that same dungeon room. It worsened when the Dark Lord made his presence known.

He looked down at Draco and noticed his face pale after looking around, “It’s worse than I ever imagined possible. I’m facing the trials I went through last winter break before calling Dobby. I’d hope to never have to witness that week, but here it is before me.” He reached down and held his flat stomach, “I don’t know why but these memories are causing shooting pains in my abdomen. I don’t understand why though. They kept most of the whipping, burns, and slashing hexes to my chest, back, and bum.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he reached out and placed his hand on Draco’s belly, “I don’t think those pains are from this memory. Remember, remember the fifth of November. I should’ve known our son would come on Guy Fawkes Day. He better not have any inclinations to blow up Parliament.”

Draco slumped to the floor, “I’m sorry but I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. Who’s Guy Fawkes and what’s Parliament?”

“Never mind it was just a muggle reference. I know that you don’t want me to leave you here but I have to go get the healers and Madam Pomfrey. We have a son to deliver from an unconscious father,” Harry looked down at the blonde who was now in a fetal position gripping his stomach. “I want you to concentrate on my thought processes and see through my eyes. If you cannot be there physically, I want you to try and be there mentally through our bond.”

Through pain laced gritted teeth, the blonde growled, “I’m not missing this. I swear I’m not missing this.”

* * *

 

Harry’s eyes popped open as he looked over at the wreathing body in the bed next to him. Sweat formed on the blonde’s forehead and his breathing quickened. Harry ripped the blankets from the bed and noticed a wet spot, which had to be more than urine because the maintenance spells he casted daily vanished any urine in his bladder for twenty-four hours. He shook his head as he wondered how a male gave birth, as he was sure that no birth canal existed even within a wizard, “Kreacher, Dobby, Nilly.”

The three house elves appeared before him along with a fourth one that he didn’t call, “Winky, what are you doing here?”

The little elf played with her dress, “I like Kreacher sir and I was hoping you’d take me on as a bonded elf.”

Harry smiled, “Absolutely. I would be happy to do that a bit later, but first I need to get help for Draco. Kreacher I want you to get the two Healers. Dobby, if you’d please inform Madam Pomfrey that Draco’s in labor. Nilly please fetch Rose and Severus. Winky, if I may have you inform the Malfoys that their grandson is on the way please. Do try to be as quiet as possible because they have a new baby themselves. It’d be bad if you unintentionally woke Scorpius.”

“Yes, master,” the little elf squeaked before disappearing with a crack following the rest of the elves.

Kreacher reappeared first with two disgruntled looking healers, “Master I popped them over because they were babbling about having to get ready and were taking too much time.”

Harry giggled, “Well done Kreacher. They were aware when I hired them that they’d be on call and that if I called them in the middle of the night, it would be an emergency. If they’d rather leave right now, I’m sure that the nurse could handle this without out them, but if they do I’d be sure to fire them and make sure they never work for another noble family again.”

The healers both paled at Harry’s threat and one mumbled, “No need for that sir.”

His hands went to his hips, “Well since I guess you two are both inexperienced with birth then you should start running diagnostics and determining the health of my husband.”

Madam Pomfrey popped into the room with Dobby and her bag of goodies, “How far apart are his contractions? He doesn’t have any canal for a traditional birth so I will have to perform a magical removal, but I need to check on the health of the baby first. I’m not exactly sure how early he is and I don’t know if his lungs will be fully developed.”

Harry’s heart pounded as the nurse lifted her wand and started casting diagnostic charms she never taught him, when Rose, Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius burst through the door. Harry raised an eyebrow, “Where’s Scorpius?”

Narcissa shook her head, “Winky and Nilly are keeping an eye on him. They have instructions to bring him directly to us when he awakes.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry mumbled as he watched the scene unfold before him. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on and Draco wasn’t talking in his mind. He closed his eyes and focused on his bond.  _Draco, are you still there?_

_It hurts so much Harry. I can’t focus on anything but the pain. Why aren’t they giving me anything for the pain?_

Harry growled under his breath before roaring, “What the hell are you doing to him? Why hasn’t anyone given him a pain potion? He can’t think with so much pain.”

The two healers and the nurse looked over at him with wide eyes. One of the healers gapped, “How do you know he can register the pain?”

“We’re fully bonded you idiot. I’ve been communicating with him through our mental link for over a month now,” he rubbed his temples. “You know what, you’ve gotten on my last nerve remove yourself from these rooms and I’ll contemplate whether or not I shall keep you on staff.”

Pomfrey’s brown eyes narrowed, “Why didn’t you inform us of the fact that you’ve been communicating with him?”

He shrugged, “I’ve been trying to help him find his way out of his mind maze and been helping him face some truly despicable memories. I thought it was a bit too personal to share. I don’t think the knowledge would assist you in pulling him out sooner.”

The nurse turned back to her charge and looked over the diagnostic spells, “He’s got to be delivered tonight, as the stress of the memories on Draco is influencing the pregnancy. However, I’d like to keep him in an artificial womb for a bit longer. I want to make sure that he will not have any breathing issues, as I believe he wouldn’t be term until the end of December.  He’s more than a month early.”

“Is there anything you need from us?” Harry looked around the room knowing that he didn’t have the knowledge to conquer the situation before him. He felt powerless for someone who defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. He was powerless to help the two people he loved above all else, his bonded mate and his unborn son.

 _I’m sure everything will be fine. Come back in here with me and let’s go through that new door that just appeared._ Draco’s voice filled his mind.

“I’m trusting you to take proper care of both of them,” Harry warned as he plopped down in the chair next to the bed and closed his eyes while holding Draco’s hand. It was only a moment later that he was back in that gruesome room though it was now empty, as he could only assume that Dobby had already disappeared with Draco. He pulled his beloved to him and kissed him like the world was ending before the two of them opened the next door.

The room was completely white and empty of everything except for a bright light. They walked toward it and the closer to the light they came; the more they could hear disembodied voices.

“We need to hurry; the baby’s heartbeat is dropping.”

“Is there anything I can do? Our eldest son’s been missing for such a long time; we couldn’t manage if we lost our first grandchild.”

“Yes dear please lend me your energy. This procedure takes quite a bit out of me.”

“We’ll help too. He’s our great nephew after all. Come on Sev place your hand on Poppy.”

That last sentence caught Harry’s attention fully. He pulled Draco by the arm as he ran into the light. Soon the familiar room came into view and everyone gasped as they looked down at them. Harry kissed Draco’s cheek, “I’m going to go now. My head is lying right next to your hand.”

* * *

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room before locking onto the lovely grey eyes belonging to his lover. He demanded, “How far along are you? When will my husband and son be out of danger?”

Poppy clicked her tongue, “Now, now, Mr. Potter patience is a virtue that’s not required of you right now. The procedure is complete. Draco will need to rest for a bit and James is safe in the artificial womb that’s floating right next to the bed. The womb uses magic to continue feeding and producing oxygen through his attached placenta.”

Harry looked over at the golden orb and saw through the barrier and his son opened his eyes to stare back at him, “Oh Draco look, he has your eyes. “

“Oh Merlin Harry, he has your hair,” Draco croaked.

“It’s definitely dark like mine, but let’s hope it has your texture. Oh but he does look a lot like little Scorpius.” He turned back to the Nurse, “Have you been able to determine how long he’ll need to stay in that bubble?”

“I’m performing the diagnostic spells as we speak. Oh he’s a healthy weight of eight pounds, Merlin, I wonder how big he would’ve been had he waited.” She flicked her wand for a moment and then made a few more flicks before the bubble dissolved, but James continued to float in the air. The nurse took him into her arms and cleaned him with a wet towel before placing him in the weak arms of Draco, “His lungs are fully developed, and he’s perfectly healthy.”

Harry looked over at the wonderful picture the two of them made. It took him a moment to realize tears were forming in the grey eyes that had haunted his dreams for months, “Aw, Draco what’s the matter love.”

The blonde shook his head, “I’m just so happy. After everything that’s happened, I’m just so happy to have this little guy in my arms. Somehow his weight against me just makes me feel like nothing will harm me so long as I have my two men in my life. My protector and my little guy right here. This is just the happiest day in my life. Now all I need is to see little Cory and everything will be complete. Well, you know until the other two babies arrive. We’re seeing the future of Hogwarts.” The bright smile quickly fell from his face, “Crap the school year is almost halfway over and I’ve missed class because of my state. How am I going to catch up enough to do well on my N.E.W.T.s. I can’t possibly study if I’ve missed so much already.”

The wizard beside him chuckled and shook his head, “You’re starting to sound like Hermione. Don’t worry, you have plenty of time to catch up and I’m sure that she’ll love to help you study for the N.E.W.T.s. The two of you will probably end up getting O’s on every one of your exams and have the option of pursuing whatever career path you choose.”

“I love you so much Harry. Just promise me that we’ll wait until I’ve started my career before we have another child. I want this little one old enough to help. Everything has turned around. I couldn’t have ever imagined something as perfect as simply this moment. Rose, do you know what you’re having?”

The Auburn haired Lily clone smiled, “Oui, we’re having a little girl and Severus is ecstatic. I have a feeling that little Lily Eileen Snape will have her daddy wrapped around her little finger from the day she’s born. Dora’s having a little boy, and I think she was talking about naming him after her father and Remus agreed. I really hope we all can stay together, perhaps at the Chateau when the kids are young. It’d be great for them to all grow up together.”

Harry just smiled, “I never imagined that I’d find so much happiness after losing Sirius, but now I realize that sometimes things happen for a reason. I’m so happy to have all of you here, but perhaps someone should go get Remus and Tonks so that all of our family can be here.” At that statement Winky and Nelly popped in with Scorpius. “Well, honey I guess it’s time for me to take little Jamie while you hold your darling little brother who really is a spitting image of you.”

Draco held his little brother and stared into his curious grey eyes, “Looking at you, I have a feeling that you’re going to break tradition. You really do have the eyes of a Ravenclaw.”

“Blasphemy,” Lucius muttered.

Rose chuckled, “Our children will be whatever they’re meant to be, and we will love them all just the same. Now that Draco has returned to us, everything is over. Now all we have left to do is focus on family and we’ll be strong than those before us.” She rubbed her belly and smiled fondly, “I cannot help but feel that my older sister is coming back to me. I’ll make sure she lives a very long and full life this time around, and perhaps Sirius has already been reborn. I mean look at that little guy, how likely is it that he’d have dark hair and grey eyes when blonde hair has been a dominate jean in the Malfoy line for generations. Also though I never met him, I have a feeling that James is ever present in little Scorpius because I have a feeling that Lily and Scorpius are meant to be together.”

Harry shook his head, “We’ll go with your feelings but in the end we’ll just have to wait and see. I guess it’s true that our loved ones never truly die because they’re always with us, and when the time is right they return to us. However, I’m making sure that this time around the reborn Maurders will never become the bully’s or spoiled brats they were before. James will not act anything like his grandfather Potter; I will make sure he grows up with humble values. Even if I have to give him muggle chores in his youth, in fact I think that we will. I also don’t want any of my children to act the same way that my darling Draco acted when we were in school.”

“I agree, but I really think I would’ve acted different if I had a younger brother and my parents didn’t spoil me so much because I was the only child they could have. I was never given responsibility until I was forced into a task I never wished to complete. When that happened, I didn’t have the ability to deal with all that stress or even do what was right.”

Harry handed his son to his Aunt and climbed into the bed beside Draco and pulled him into a kiss before breaking away to let out a gasped promise, “Everything will be better for our children. We’ll make sure that they feel loved, but are given the needed boundaries, and you know what I’ve always wanted a large family. How about we have a Weasley size brewed? I say we’re still quite young and the world needs so many more Blacks and Potters. Now hand your brother back over to your mom.” He turned to his aunt, “Rose, do you think you and Severus could watch James for a little bit while Draco and I get reacquainted?”

She smiled and left the room with a grumbling Severus behind her. Everyone else quickly disappeared, but Madam Pomfrey made sure to remind them, “Don’t forget to place that block back up Harry. Draco needs at least 18 months to recover before you start that brewed. You know that Male pregnancies can be quite tricky.”

“Oh I understand. Now leave so that I can make my husband melt under my ministrations.”

She squeaked and shut the door behind her. Harry chuckled and stripped the both of them. He took his husbands already straining member into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the piercing, which elicited a heady moan.  He deep throated before coming back up sucking very hard and then twisting his tongue around the head before playing with the piercing once more. He smiled and allowed it to fall from his mouth, “I’m going to break our previous records darling, and when I’m done with you, you’ll only be a pile of good. Now lift up those legs so that I can find that sweet spot that causes you to scream my name. I want to continuously hit it, but first I need to put on the cock ring. I won’t be coming until you’ve passed out. It’s been far too long since we’ve last been this intimate and with little Jamie, we can’t be like we were before.”

Draco chuckled, “All good things must come to an end. Now get your arse over here and make me so sore I can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Your wish is my command,” Harry bowed slightly before quickly casting the preparation spells and plunging into his lover once more. He slammed his way in and was quickly sheathed. Nothing ever felt as right as when he was balls deep in his lovers sweat little arse. He bent forward and bit down on his lover’s right shoulder and started thrusting into him. He had wanted that moment to come for so long and was in happy bliss since it arrived. “I love you more than anything Draco. You are perfect in every way, and I’m thankful that the Ancient Black Wards brought us together. Now make me even more happy and come. I want to watch your face as you release for the first time tonight.”

He gazed upon his angle as he continued to press on through. The only think his mind could register as his lover’s hole clamped around him was that everything was perfect once more. His life had made a full circle and he would have the love and family that he lacked growing up with the Dursleys. He felt the pleasure of the continuous friction as his lover let out another strangled scream and his body was rocked with his second orgasm. Harry couldn’t concentrate on anything more than the perfectness, the pleasure, and the wholeness he felt for the first time in such a long time. He would never leave his lover and together they’d raise more children than Molly and Arthur.  He could see children will all different hair colors and eye colors. So many happy smiling faces, so much laughter, and spending so much time pressing into his lover with just as much enthusiasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is already finished, as I wrote and posted it on another site this last summer. It might take me a bit to have the complete thing up as I plan on reading through each chapter as a final edit.


End file.
